Close your Eyes
by Vasaria
Summary: "I have seen your end, my little one." the elder woman said gravely ",You will be lost to us, should you ever look into the eyes of an elf." The young girl laughed ",So I shall have to fight them blindfolded." In this story we will follow a young woman's love of danger, as she travels into the darkest of places, meeting the strangest set of jailers and ends up on the wrong side
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor am I getting any form of payment for this fanfiction. I only own my characters. I know that everyone in middle earth speaks a different languages, however I am not going to even try to create one for the tribes in the east. This is my first fan fiction and I will do my best.

Prologue

The battle field was filled with the foul smell of decaying corpses, elves, man, orc, trolls, even a great black dragon. Under whose great wings two small children had taken shelter. The battle had been cruel to all, nowhere was there a sign of victory. Grief and pain were all that was left.

The children where two of the Easterlings, no more than ten years of age. Each bore a startling resemblance to one another, although one was a boy and the other a girl. Each wore dark hair in braids, their faces were caked with dirt and making the white of their blue eyes all the more startling amongst their Sharp features. Their clothes were black and only added to the heat, with their water skins barely half full now. There they sat under the shade of the massive wing hiding from the heat of the southern noon day sun. The boy say quietly glaring at everything in the light, while the girl stood closest to the edge of the wing. Her hand touched the dry scales of the dragon as her eyes roamed the screen before her with excitement.

"How much longer? Lan?," the girl asked, brightly turning towards the boy. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"As long as it takes." he replied, watching as her face fell he sighed and firmly added ", He will come for us."

"I know papa will come for us silly." she said, happily sitting next to her brother ", I meant, how much longer until we can fight too?"

"Lin! You always ask that and you already know the answer, we can join in battle when we can fight our way throw the ranks." Lan said, exasperated. His sister was infected with what the elders called in the common tongue battle lust.

"Let's do that soon." Lin cried out loudly coming to her feet and excitedly pulling on Lan's arm.

Lan looked his tiny sister up and down puzzled as he compared her to the body of the chard westernise man. Her spirit was commendable and her determination was brutally signal minded and yet he feared for her.

"We'll do it when we get back, if you can beat me." Lan said, calmly standing next to her, taking her smaller hand in his.

Lin smiled, looking at their joined hands, she knew her brother and she knew how to beat him. It was just a matter of time before she could begin her destiny. The land was quiet and still, under the sun as the children waited.


	2. moria

This chapter will follow book verse and as a warning is mostly Tolkens work. The next chapter I will be able to focus on my own characters and change it up a bit more. Although change is rarely easily accepted, I hope we can all keep an open mind.

Chapter one

_Plunk_!

The deafening noise echoed thought out the dark halls under the mountain. As piercing as a scream and just as troubling. Voices yelled out, wakening the sleeping shadow merely a staircase or so below. Creeping slowly and quietly, up the staircase towards the voices and the light. Trying it's best to remain invisible, blue eyes peered at the angry group of mix matched companions.

There were two men one with sword and shield bearing the signs of Gondor, the second man had plain clothes and only a sword to see. Both men looked alert and weary. With them was a dwarf in full armour and a big battle axe in his strong hands. Huddled together in the corner looked to be three children or small dwarfs to the eyes of the spy. A tall elf was near them clad in earthy hews, he had a bow with a nearly full quiver of arrows, and a long white handled knife on his belt. In the middle of them around the well, was an angry elderly man and another small man.

'This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking party. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity.' The old grey robed man said angrily glaring at a very small, very frightened little being. The small one opened it mouth to speak, but was cut off.

'Quiet.' The old man said holding up his right man while his left held his glowing staff so hard his knuckles were white.

All was quiet, barely a breath was taken and then it came from below. _Tip-tap tom-tap. _The faint sound came once then again. Tip-tap tom-tap tap.

'That is a hammer if ever I heard one' the dwarf said eyes scanning the room, but no sound came again hammer or otherwise.

A signal had sounded unmistakably and the spy moved causing a small rock to shift by its feet as it turned to get as far away as possible from the now perused journey men.

The pebble had gone unnoticed by the men but the elf had moved towards the doorway peering into the darkness alert and bow ready. The larger of the small man like creatures with sandy hair had heard the shifting pebble as well and stood closer to a darker haired fairer looking one.

'Legolas, what do you see?' the rough voice of the old man softy asked.

'Alas nothing, perhaps the mind is playing tricks.' Came a murmured reply as grey eyes scanned the door way.

The spy held its breath and closed it eyes while it strained it ears to hear what was being said, it's blacken and dirt covered cloak provided protection from being detected although it had never been tested by an elf. Its heart beat seemed so loud to its own ears it was amazed that the elf hadn't pinpointed where it was immediately.

'Come let us rest 'ere a while.' The old man said quietly ', let us hope that we shall go unnoticed. Pippin as payment for your foolish stone you can go on first watch.'

Sometime later the shadow saw the small little man Pippin sitting by the doorway glancing downward worriedly every few moments then quickly back into the room fearfully.

Soon the old man took up the spot and the smell of smoke flowed down from the room, the elders eyes were ever open and yet unseeing.

After a while the spy relaxed against its small nook in the rocky passageway feeling rather puzzled. It had been in the dark for far too long, lost in these long halls and even longer staircases. The question before the spy now was did it follow the men though this maze risking detection from the darker creatures that lived in the lower tunnels or continue on alone in the dark.

It was six hours of unrestful sleep, until the old man finally roused the others having come to some kind of decision.

'This way the air doesn't smell as foul and it's about time we started back upwards.' He said as the others gathered around behind him and his magical staff.

Eight long hours of marching up wards had lead to a wide and faster road and then a main greater hall. The spy had followed quietly and as far behind as it could get without losing them on a corner. The staircase had been long and hard, unforgivingly so to weary legs. To control ones breathing was hard in the stale thick air of the mines alone, add the exertion of five hundred steps or so the last count had been by one of the small folk's voices, and it was near impossible not to gasp for air. The elf and the legendary hearing of his kin only added to the anxiety. However as the group stopped to rest in the large open hall the spy nearly cried a warning as their voices echoed loudly. The spy had learned that the hall they stood in was once the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf and had once been filled with light.

'The world was young, the mountain green

No stain on the moon was seen.'

The dwarf was singing, although his voice was of fine and deep quality, the spy shuddered as the hall seemed to hum with the presence of life. The song was long and many in the group seemed to have enjoyed it despite the noise. The group slept there in the middle of the hall they had just awoken and there unseen friend gaped at their naivety. Warily watching the shadowy corners for a way to pass them by unnoticed, ahead it would run the risk of being seen or getting lost again but at least it would not be caught in any traps that may be forth coming with such foolishness.

During the watches the spy observed how the companions were like when no one was watching, the elf seemed to be the most alert of the shadow but nearing the end of his watch he'd always lapse into a soft hum of some nameless tune. Occasionally the elf would look straight at the spot the spy was hiding but never did he raise an alarm and often he'd head would turn quickly in another direction towards a softer wet sounding foot step, belonging to a grey and gruesome looking little creature. The spy new this shift was not the one to move forward.

The next shift belonged to the fair haired man of Gondor often the man would look toward his fellow party members rather then the shadows, his face was always contorted with worry and often he'd shake his head as if to clear it of thought. The spy new of the men of Gondor and their white tree. There armour was usually more of steel and hard to pierce although it was heavy and that was the weakness of the western men there armor slowed them down. Easy to outlast, easy to kill. This man's name had not been spoken yet, his travelling companions had not uttered it once. The elf was Legolas, the dwarf Gimli, the old man Gandalf, the other man Aragorn and the little hobbits as they were called were Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Mary. Although with the small folk it was hard to tell in the dark who was who. The lack of a name for the second man puzzled the spy, its thoughts turned on to why the man was left out.

Third watch belonged to the second dark haired man, he was even more watchful then the elf and very nearly caught the spy on several occasions if it were not for the grey little creature who often made equally little sound, but in another direction the spy was sure it would have been caught. With any luck the creature was all the men thought was following them for the elf and the man often shared a glance whenever a sound was heard.

The forth watch was a small hobbit with dark hair and tired blue eyes, that slowly drooped. This was the watch the spy chose to move on. Slowly and sure footed as a cat, the spy moved in the shadows, round the group it when its eyes watching the men, elf and wizard but missing the telltale twitch of a hobbit ear as it heard the dirt move under the spy's boot. The spy had made it nearly the whole way though camp, making its way towards the eastern archway. As the wizard had spoken earlier of going that way. The fair haired hobbit sleepily woke its eyes blurry as it took in the moving shadow in between blinks.

'Black rider!' the hobbit cried out, seeing nothing but the black cloak whirl as the figure ran fast into the nearest tunnel and the eastern arch. At once the group was awake sword flashed in the staff light that was as blinding as if the stars were burning away within the hall, and the cloaked figure dashed away into the darkness as if only a specter.

The warriors had moved as one, after the spy in alarm. An arrow of the elf miss only by a second as the figure descended into the dark halls never stopping, nor looking back.

'Come Legolas, we must catch it.' Aragorn called to the elf as he and the other man ran forward. Legolas turned to Gandalf and the frightened hobbits.

'A wraith? I think not 'Gandalf said grimly 'stay Aragorn! Boromir! None of you go after it. Let it pass for now. We cannot go wandering after it in the shadows, as intriguing as it maybe.'

'It could alarm others to our presence, Gandalf.' Boromir said a hand on the arch way glaring into the darkness, willing his eyes to see. ', we must go after it.'

'After it? And what shall we do blundering in the dark after a shadowy enemy we know nothing of?' Gandalf said calmly his eyes looking over the camp the intruder had lightly passed over 'There are many foul things in this world, but there are also many lost souls.'

'Lost or not it is folly to leave it alive to tell of us.' Boromir said angrily. He look to Aragorn for support and found the man watching Gandalf with a puzzled expression.

'I must agree with Boromir, Gandalf.' Gimli said watching all sides for sign of an ambush ', it could bring down a host of orc upon us.'

'Or lead us to one, master Dwarf. Best stay together all of you, we cannot afford to spend time looking any who loose there way.' Gandalf warned, his temper flaring anew.

Gimli's roaming eyes soon locked onto the small beam of light and giving a loud cry ran swiftly towards it. The light from the skylight passed though stone into a small room filled with the skeletons of dwarfs and orc. Gimli wailed as grief took him when he saw what lay in the center of the room.

Upon a stone slab read the words in the tongues of dwarves and men:

BALIN SON OF FUNDIN, LORD OF MORIA.

'It is as I feared' Gandalf said grimly putting a hand on Gimli's shoulder. He then moved forward looking over the room and picking up a dusty tomb, it had been ill-treated, near slash in half and burned around, as well as covered in black marks that once had been red as blood. Gandalf read as his comrades gathered around into the confined room. A moment of silence came as Gimli put his hood up to hide his grief, his eyes fixed hard upon the oblong stone that encased his cousin.

The hobbits huddled together, nearer the middle of the room. The elf was nearer the door they came though although his pitying eyes would glance somberly towards his grief ridden companions. The men had looked towards the open door ways inside the room. Boromir's eye lingered on empty wooden chests that had been plundered. Aragorn restlessly tried to watch the exits, for there were three doorways despite the one they come though so loudly.

'There is much damage to the record of Balins folk, I see it began nigh on thirty years ago with their coming to Dimrill Dale.' Gandalf said softly as Gimli and Frodo gathered close around him. 'We drove out orc from the great gate and guard room. I believe it says. There is much more too damaged to read, later tells, that Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul.'

'The chamber of records.' Said Gimli 'I guess that is where we now stand.'

'Ah hear is something: large bold hand and in elvish script.' Gandalf said

'Ori… would often use elvish.' Gimli said with some distaste 'he could write well and with good speed.'

'He tell of how Balin was shot in the back by an orc while looking into the mirror mere. Blain had gone alone. They slew the orc but many more came up along the river siliverlode. It reads _we have barred the gates.. _'Gandalf paused with a look to Gimli ' , It is grim reading . I fear there end was cruel. Listen! _We cannot get out, they took the bridge and the second hall_. More damage has lost us the rest but the last line reads, _the end comes, the watcher in the water grads Westgate and drums, drums in the deep , they are coming.' _

'_They are coming' _Gimli repeated his eyes looking over the book.

'Keep this Gimli son of Gloin , so that you make have record of your kins deeds for later study, keep it and take it back to Dain. For though it will bring him much grief he will like to have it.' Gandalf said handing over the book to Gimli ', come we much go! The morning passes on.'

'Which way shall we go?' Boromir asked tiredly.

'Back to the hall and to the east arch for this book and chamber have giving me better direction than I had hoped. The east arch then bear right and south, and go downwards. Come now back to the hall. 'Gandalf had barely spoken these words when the first roaring boom trembled the stone beneath their feet.

'The spy must have alerted them! I told you we should have gone after it.' Boromir said angrily his sword drawn as the sound of horns and harsh cries echoed along the corridor with the tapping of many feet.

'They are coming! Legolas cried as he and Gimli closed the trebling doors.

'We cannot get out.' Gimli yelled angrily moving to bar the doors with fallen weapons.

'Trapped! Why did I delay?' Gandalf cried readying his staff 'Legolas what do you see?'

'Black orc from Mordor! I sense a greater darkness I cannot see and larger shapes move in the darkness too large for orc.' Legolas answered as black arrow imbedded themselves in the door near to his head.

'They have a cave troll.' Boromir cried out, hopeless as they hear its deep roaring groan. 'There is no hope of escape that way.'

'There is hope we must make them hesitate, fear to enter the chamber so as to buy time, time to flee to the east door.' Aragorn said confidently as he sliced off a protruding enemy arm from the door.

So it began, the hobbit two held their swords and moved to stab at enemy feet though the crack in bottom of the door. Legolas shot two in the throat although he was loathed to lose the arrows. Gimli hacked at the orc that tried to bust through the cracks. The door would not hold much longer under the strain of the battle.

When thirteen of the enemy had fallen the rest fell back in fear except the troll was left behind it's chains flung wildly though the door as it move hungrily forward. Breaking the door apart as it roared the troll swung it club tossing Boromir into the far wall, Aragorn moved quickly to secure the troll with a fallen spear only to have it ripped away from him, by the troll. Legolas shot arrow that fell off the troll thick hided as Gimli tried to hew it legs with his axe. The troll used the spear to wildly skier Frodo the small hobbit pressed firmly into the wall spear seemingly tearing flesh. Aragorn and Boromir pulled upon the chain around its neck, as Legolas claimed upon its back and shot an arrow right though its right eye into its brain.

'Quickly this way.' Gandalf cried as he used his staff to blind and throw the incoming orc away from the east arch, with an unworldly power he blocked the passage.

Aragorn ran over to Frodo and took him up from his friend Sam's arms and fled with him and the others after Gandalf. Fear had come to them all in a wave as they sprinted down the steps and to the right there pursers close behind.

'Put me down I can walk!' Frodo complained from Aragorn's arms cause the man to drop him in his surprise.

'I thought you were dead' Aragorn cried with a grin at his now living little friend.

'Run you fools' Gandalf called back to them ', or you won't be living much longer.'

Further down the eastern hall our spy was still moving forward the sound of the battle had only caused a small pause in its step. However its desire to get out of the dark tunnels was stronger than any desire for battle and so tiredly but with determination the spy moved on, thinking of home. The hot sun on its face, the smell of the sea and the open breeze, than the hurried foot falls came crashing to its ears. With a hurried glance around it ran forward however there was a gap in the long stair longer then it was tall and the path as very much in the open as the wizards light came down the hall. The spy had no choice but to lower itself over the side and hold onto the stair and pray that the men passed by without noticing, perhaps even the orc maybe swift and few in there hunt. Those positive thoughts were thrown aside as the last hobbit Pippin remained on its side of the broken pathway while what sounded like a whole mountain of orc's were coming though the pass. His companions cried out for him to jump quickly but panic stalled him. Flaming arrows were being fired at its hiding spot as the orc from the other side and above made out its hanging form. With a curse the spy moved in one swift movement upwards pushing it's up on its pain filled arms.

'Ai.' Pippin screeched as it was pulled up into the arms of the spy and thrown over the gap hard. His companions watched as the dark hooded figure jumped the gap as well but not stopping to talk it ran past. Boromir moved to block it only to be side stepped as it shoulder rolled past his left side avoiding his sward arm. Then it jumped the next gap and leaving them behind, as the fire and smoke roar around them.

_Doom, doom _sounded the drums as fire and blackness in the form of great horned giant came forward with heavy footsteps.

'Ai! Ai! A Belrog! A Belrog has come.' Legolas wailed, in despair dropping his bow, all fight had left him in his fear gripped heart. His nightmares of dying in this underground tomb hit him full force.

'Druin's bane, 'Gimli cried out as fear took him also letting his axe fall to cover his face. The shame of his kin and what their greed brought into the world a crushing shame.

'Come we must make haste for I am weary and this foe is beyond any of you. Come!' Gandalf cried leaning even more heavily upon his staff as he went. 'We must follow our shadowy friend's example and flee. Do not look back.'

Onwards the elf and dwarf ran after the wizard both of one mind in their fear, they caught up to their group over the bridge as Gandalf strayed behind in the middle of it. The Belrog made its way onto the bridge.

'You shall not pass.' Gandalf cried throwing off his weariness as he faced down his foe. The malice coming from the being was as scorching as its flames to the already tired wizard.

The Belrog shadow expanded into wings as it raised its whip high into the air, letting it crack along the ground a warning to the wizard in its wake.

'You cannot pass.' Gandalf said standing firm. 'I am a servant of the secret fire, and wielder of the flame of Anor, the dark fire will not avail your flame of Uduin. Go back to the shadow.'

The Belrog made no answer except to continue forward and all the chamber darkened with its step, the air became thicker as if it held greater mass. It drew itself up right spreading its wings. The men moved forward to help Gandalf over coming there fears. At that moment Gandalf raised his staff and broke the bridge in the center, the bridge gave way and the Belrog fell into the pit below. The staff was broken from the force of the spell, Gandalf turned swiftly on his heel towards the exit. Then like a flaming red tongue the whip of the Belrog lashed out grabbing Gandalf's foot and pulling him down. He grasp the stone of the bridge unable to pull himself up he looked to his companions as he heard the orc's gathering around them.

'Fly you fools' he cried and allowed destiny to take him.

The group stood in horror as they watched the bridge crumble away there thought numb to watch they had just witnessed. Aragorn was first to recover his wits.

'Come! Quickly we must see his last will done.' Aragorn shouted his voice rousing the others from their thoughts ', follow me.'

So they did as the way out crumbled after them, devouring any hope of Gandalf's return.

The spy had made it out into the open air at last, many months it had wandered in the deep dark. It had made it out long before the fellowship and was now heading down the broke path towards the trees and the river. Thirst came crashing to the fore front of it need as it made its way to the water. The provisions it once held had run out long ago water find able where it dripped from the cracks, not enough to completely stave off dehydration. It knelt down and gave a yelp as its grey hand touched the icy flow. Holding the hand against itself, it glared at the water. Its blue eyes glared right back in the waters reflection out of a thin barely recognizable face underneath the filth of the mines.

The light of the sun was fading and further up it could hear shouts and tumbling rocks, fearing a rock slide the moved on begrudgingly away from the water. The trees would have to provide enough cover to hide, although now the spy wished for the enclosed spaces, easily defendable and pure undiluted darkness to hide under. It was four hours later that the spy found a place that the rivers connected and tried it's hand again. Finding it much easier to hand it, drank deeply and at one point dunking its face in. If not for the cold wind from the mountain the spy may even have risked bathing. it contended with washing only what was visible. Hands, face, neck. There were tears in its worn black leathers and old bandages glued on it its skin by dried blood where once had been wounds, left mostly untreated in the dark. With a hiss though gritted teeth it started the painful process of removing them, before moving on. Night was coming.

Meanwhile the group had marched on and camped, seen to their wounded. Sam had a cut on his fore head that hadn't stopped bleeding and much to the delight of everyone Frodo had on a coat of the finest mithril rings that lived up to their reputation leaving only a deep bruise upon his chest. They march on again into the night following Aragorn, deep into the woods. Exhausted and grief ridden yet not allowed to grieve the hobbits and much of the group had trouble keeping quiet. Only the Aragorn had walked on in grim silence.

'Not a sound, but the wind. No orc as far as I can hear. Perhaps they will not follow us?' Gimli said looking around the trees at the darkened wide wood around them. He walked beside the elf who from time to time would tilt his head as if hearing trouble coming. 'What is it you confounded elf! Your making me jump at shadows!" he hissed.

'I'm not sure.' Legolas answered with a small smile, his hand clenching his bow as he continued on 'but I'm not surprised you can't hear it, with how heavy your own foot falls are.'

'Am I to assume your needless humming for the last hour we have walked was to drive the enemy away?' Gimli countered happily arguing rather then

Almost at once Legolas stopped walking his eyes fixed on a resting figure ahead, a figure that hadn't responded fast enough to the heavy foot falls of Boromir who walked over it. Not that it was Boromir's fault as Pippin had been telling a detailed account of another one of his and Mary's misadventures something about stealing a fire work and a dragon. All too late did Boromir see what he had stepped on, quickly he found himself under attack and on his back trying to throw off his enemy. The flash of a knife was all Legolas needed to see as he let loose an arrow to save his friend.

The arrow hit just as Boromir push up his attacker was hit damagingly so, was to its right caller bone. The arrow cracked the bone as it planted half into the tissue below blood came quickly to the wounds edges, staining its hands as it touched the place the arrow entered itself.

'Ii!' the attacker screamed, falling back as the pain of all the nerve endings and bone, the arrow was deep and soon the pain became too much. As Aragorn hit it in the back of the head to silence it before its screams brought forth more enemies. The others gathered around the unconscious body.

'It's a woman.' Frodo said shocked.

'We should kill her and be done with it.' Boromir said tiredly.

'You can't kill a woman!' cried Pippin who turned to the other members of the group. 'Besides I think she's the one who throw me in the mines!'

'You would have us care for an enemy?' Boromir glowered at the hobbit. 'This is war! If we leave her alive she will alert others to our location, if she lives long enough.'

'Boromir is right! Master Took, it would be a mercy to kill her rather than leave her with Legolas arrow alone to finish it.' Aragorn said grimly.

'We won't leave her here then!' Pippin said angrily 'let's take her with us. She was as scared of the orc as we were back in Moria! You don't know she is an enemy.' The hobbit looked from one face of the fellowship to the other he could see they each had their own inner turmoil. His eyes met the elf's who looked ill as he stared at the mortal woman dying.

'I agree with Pippin.' Legolas stated softly.

'You're the one who let the arrow fly are you telling me that you regret aiding me from this spy?' Boromir asked shocked at the madness he was hearing.

'No I do not, for I did not know then, what I know now.' Legolas said looking over the wound light fingers checking her pulse.

'Very well then, Legolas but she is your responsibility since it is your arrow, you must keep up, for we are headed to Lothlorien and I wish to make it there before the morrow.' Aragon said looking at his elven friend with pity. ', with any luck we can leave her in their hands.' He added towards Pippin

'So that she might escape from over kindness?' Boromir spat glaring at the elf, before turning to the rest of the group ', this is madness have you all lost your senses?'

'Aye lad perhaps we have.' The dwarf said calmly seeing the distressed hobbits 'and yet you have my word I will watch her like a hawk. She won't get away whist I am here.'

Boromir deflated at the dwarfs' words for he had hoped to have an ally in him, seeing his defeat at hand in the argument he paced a ways off.

'Gandalf did not heed my advice and now see where he is.' He muttered just loudly enough for them to hear.

At those word a defining silence covered the companions as Legolas and Aragorn tended to the wounded woman. A half hour later and they were on their way again the extra weight of carrying the woman gently didn't slow the elf down too much, as the tired hobbits lagged behind to stare at her curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you! For your reviews they help me make more progress on the story, faster then I planned. Tell me what you think so far!

_**A short note on how to read this chapter**__: When all text is in italic it is a flash back! Flash backs are usually at the beginning of the chapter and all is converted into English even though they would be speaking their own tongue. _When the text is italic within the_ ' a ' _it is elvish or whoever's tongue it is that is speaking, while within the main timeline.

_Chapter three _

'_Lindawell!' the voice of a stern woman rang out into the village ', come here now!'_

_This woman was not your typical eastern woman she was not borne to the tribe, she had been taken when she was just fourteen years of age. Ezura as she was now called, had grown up on a small farm on the out skirts of Arnor, before the men came. All that seemed a world away, as she look upon her growing daughter who was now her age then. She had done much to survive this life and had managed to make the best of it. Her husband Ryes was strong and had never tired of her, she had giving him twins a sign of good fortune and power. He was much more lenient with his wife than most. She was his first wife, the first woman he had taken in battle. He had told her he took her cause she looked so unlike himself their differences amused him and pleased his eye. For all he was dark of skin and back of hair, she was pale and copper, with deep blue eyes. Her children looked just like their father all save their eyes, the only thing that told her they were her children. The children were raised by all the wives' in the village as though they were their own, there was rarely anything Lindawell's mother could teach her daughter and son. Except the tongue of her people and the truth about elves and men in the west. _

'_Lindawell now is not the time for fighting.' Ezura said with her best glare. 'Just look at you, your filthy! How are the elders going to see you? Much less see your future.'_

'_Sorry mama,' Lin said, she hated her full name it didn't sound like the names of their people, many of the children made fun of it. She was always getting into trouble for fighting or being dirty and yet she was always much more clean then the others._

'_Today is an important day,' Ezura said calmly fixing Lin's hair into a tight braid rather than the bird's nest it had turned into since that morning. 'You're going to the crone, she will look into your soul and find the path you must take and the tribesmen you may marry.'_

'_Or the band I will fight with!' Lin interrupted quickly her mother seemed to always be wondering and worrying after who would claim her daughter. Lin thought little of men in that way, she was a warrior and had been practicing with Lan and the other children for years. Her usual dress was black leggings made of boar hide and a tick tight bind for her breasts. A training garb for the wild women if they did not wish to be naked under the sun. The intense heat seemed to Ezura to have melted shame away from all the women of this tribe and try as she might to teach her daughter some modesty it had unfortunately not sunk in. _

'_Or band, if you so choose the barren path. Now put your robe on, I'll not have you go half naked into your future.' Ezura said with a sigh. Many wild women choose this barren path. It was on the borders of her understanding. The barren path was what it was called although the women were not barren, they simply refused to allow for the dominance of men. Instead living by a rather crude set of rules. _

'_I will!' Lin said stubbornly slipping her arms into the light fabric as her mother tied the sash around her middle tightly 'I won't let Lan go off to fight without me, he's hopeless!'_

'_Oh? He says the same about you.' Ezura laughed using a wet cloth to wipe the dirt off Lin's face. Looking over her robe making small adjustments, the pink brought out her eyes wonderfully._

'_He might be stronger but I'm faster and sneaker! Papa can't even see me until, I want him too!' Lin said proudly grinning at her mother. 'Besides I'm much faster at looting then Lan is.'_

'_Your father is very proud of you.' Ezura said, for Ryes was proud of his daughter and encouraged her fiery spirit. He had already declared that she would never be taken from them by any man. She would remain untouched, his daughter and a follower of the goddess Emuhi, the goddess of war and chaos._

_Lin grinned happily as she fidgeted in her seat, her hand reaching towards an unguarded apple._

'_He has a present for you after your decision.' Ezura said, slapping away Lin's hand, her blue eyes ever watchful. Her husband, son and daughter would eat them out of a home if given the chance. 'So mind your manners with the wise ones and listen closely to their council. Come we must go.'_

_Lin made a face behind her mother's back as she followed, she had seen the elders they were older then old. The grey man was tin, his muscle gone and his eyes white as though blind. He was toothless and did nothing but drink leaves steeped in water or smoke them. The white woman couldn't even stand, she was small barely four foot, she spent her days in her tent, wrinkled face grim and stern as she looked out from her tent flaps to passersby. There was told of the oracle within the tent although none of the other children had seen it and the adults would not speak of it if they had. _

_The tent was grey but lined with a golden trim the glittered in the afternoon sun. The tent flaps opened violently as a woman pulled her sobbing son from the tent impatiently. _

'_Firn? What happened?' Lin called worriedly as they past. The boys dark brown eyes looked up, running with tears as a look of shame crossed his face blushing he wrenched his hand away from his mother and took off. Lin turned to go after him, she had never seen a boy cry before._

'_He'll be fine girl.' the grey man said gruffly stopping Lin's pursuit, with a smirk ', Leave him be. He got to sort out his own path.'_

_Lin glared at the grey man. His white eyes merely stared back unbothered, until he made a funny face at her and with a laugh at her stony expression exclaimed 'you must be Ryes little Lin! A fire bird indeed. Well then come in, she's waited for you long enough.'_

_Lin said nothing she simply walked past the man into the tent resolved to not break like the Firn had not matter what happen she promised herself she would not give them the pleasure of making her cry. _

_The hut was musty, air thick with the smoke and smelled of burning herbs. Inside there were small thin cushions one red to sit on in front of her and two white in front of that. One the left white cushion the white woman sat sipping tea noisily, as the grey man came in and sat on the right cushion beside her. A tightly weaved black, mesh curtain hid the back of the tent from view. Lin's eyes tried hard to see beyond them as she moved to sit on the red cushion, her legs tucked in beneath her, remembering her mother's warning about sitting cross legged in public._

'_So you are Ryes first born.' The old woman croaked out, peering at Lin over her tea cup. ', your brother was second. Odd that, being twins so different.'_

_Lin felt her temper flaring she hated being considered odd. The old woman smiled knowingly and put her tea cup down her pour water into a golden basin nearly to the top. The rim of the basin was carved outwards with clouds etched on it. The grey man pulled a rope and a beam of light came through the roof of the tent illuminating the waters surface._

'_Nothing wrong with odd girl.' the white woman said amused her small hand out stretched over the bowel 'now give me your left hand. Quickly we don't have all day the light must be right.'_

_Lin handed over her hand bravely not drawing it back even as the crone pulled out a small knife and cut her palm along its middle natural line. Lin's blood fell into the bowl in a hot Red line down the side of her hand, she held it steady as she watched the woman look into the water. _

_It wasn't long until Lin's arm started to burn her muscles begged to move, she had never been one to sit still so long. Her eyes roamed the room as her legs wanted to do. The grey man sat smoking occasionally smirking at her as he did so. The old woman continued to watch the water her dark eyes scanning the bowl grimly. Just as Lin felt she could take no more and was about to pull her hand back the woman looked up sharply. Eye wide the woman folded Lin's palm over itself her thin mouth in a tight line. _

'_I have seen your end, my little one.' the elder woman said gravely ', you will be lost to us. Should you ever look deep into the eyes of an elf.'_

'_So I shall have to fight them blindfolded.' Lin said with a laugh._

'_Perhaps.' The old woman said with a smile. 'There are many paths ahead of you. Some lead to gold and riches beyond count, some lead to great deeds and legends to sing of. Yet these all come to the same end, if not slightly different in meaning.'_

'_I can join the ranks of Emuhi?' Lin asked puzzled, the news of this elven enemy who would kill her sometime in the future, was troubling, but not immediate. _

'_You will have the mark, have no fear of that.' The woman said with a laugh,' only be weary with the greatness you seek there is often a great fall. You will be as your father claim untouchable by any man.' _

_At this the grey man raised his overgrown eyebrows at the woman beside him. A worried expression upon his wrinkled face. He looked over the pretty little thing before him and wondered idly what adventures the fire bird would fly to. _

'_Good.' Lin said happily starting to get up to leave, her legs wobbly from sitting to long._

'_I would ask one favour child of Ryes! This a warning from the oracle! Heed it well for she doesn't give them lightly' the white woman called out hand out stretched towards lin. 'do not take any unworthy men to you bed as your battle sisters are bound to do. Do not take part in the flesh of lesser men for that would be your ruin.' _

'_I had no intention of taking weak men to my bed or any man.' Lin said grinning, looking at the shocked faces of the grey man and white woman, before stepping out into the now setting sun's rays. As she walked back home, the tent was silent until her footsteps faded. _

'_This is grave news.' the grey man said his white eyes staring out into the village from the tent flaps._

'_It is to come to pass not matter what. The elf I see will either kill her or claim her in the end.' the woman said calmly._

'_Aye I don't doubt it, but there few boys who will take kindly to this news, even when they are men themselves.' He said simply scathing his head._

'_Aye. She will bring much strife and grief.' She agreed with a nod ', a fired Bird leaves not, but ashes in her wake.'_

Present day Lothlorien

Orophin had made it to a healers talan not to long after Lin had passed out. When he handed her over many of the elves had wanted to treat her. Not often enough had their healers had practice healing mortals. They began to squabble amongst themselves on how best to treat her, even worse some refused to treat her at all. Than Oiolaire the master of the healing house of Este was adamant that the easterling was not to be admitted to his care on the whims of a foolish elfling, and so it was that the kind and even tempered Orophin and Oiolaire quarrelled until it nearly came to blows. It had even attracted the attention of their lord and lady, the latter of which sent one of her maid Nessamelda to settle the matter.

'_My lady requires that you heal this mortal_,' Nessamelda said firmly in her soft voice, her baby blue eyes fixed upon Oiolaire ', _are you not able to do our lady's bidding_?'

'I will do as the Lady Galadriel bids,' Oiolaire replied stiffly, with a small bow of his head before turning violently towards Lin, looking once again over her wounds.

'Orophin our Lord would have words with you.' Nessamelda said worriedly as Orophin left to face the consequences of his actions. Looking over Oiolaire shoulder she then asked, '_how damaged is the mortal_?'

'_Leave your distracting._' Oiolaire stated coldly, in response the other healers fled. He was looking over Lin's infected shoulder and would have cursed whomever had tried to bind it when he noticed he was not entirely alone as he'd asked turning with a sharp look, he glared at the interloper.

'_I've been asked to oversee..._' Nessamelda started to say coming closer warily. The healers temper was legendary.

'_Get out!_' Oiolaire yelled angrily as Nessamelda retreated, muttering over Lin he added, '_How am I supposed to work with idiots hovering about the place_?'

Three days of constant labour and Lin's fever finally broke, her wounds had started to mend under the care of Oiolaire. He had tended to her alone and without aid, for he feared what might happen to anyone else should she wake violently. Oiolaire was one of the eldest elves within Lothlorien, he'd been around during Elu Thingol's time and had seen many battles and many wounds over the course of his long bitter life. Healing took more work than fighting, saving lives was harder than killing them and yet sometimes the old elf felt there was no point in saving a life. Especially a mortal one, how fleeting it was to save something that would only decay in a few years.

In his time he had not treated many men but those he hard had been battle scarred and ruff of skin. This woman seemed either more unlucky then those men of the past or was a berserker in battle. She had scars along her back arms and legs from numerous weapons and claws, he also noticed several broken bones that had been set wrong in the past and had to reset them. The skin on her back was etched deep into the skin with black ink. The tattoos were seemingly crude to the elf's eyes, a circle that many have been the moon was at the back base of her neck a wolf was running up the left side of it. A sun shone in the middle of her shoulder blades in a circle around it was a snake eating its own tail. Over her right hip was three wavy lines leading to her left hip, eastern markings were placed in an odd pattern between the lines. The last of these markings was on her right ankle it looked to be mountains or spikes to the elvish eyes a small eastern symbol was just below it. Often Oiolaire would touch these markings curious as to why these were purposely done, the process would have been painful and some of the markings were old, perhaps from childhood. It took a week more before she finally woke.

The Lord and lady had both been to see her in her sleep, along with many elves who wished to gawk at the easterling, so few within Lothlorien had ever seen one. Lord Celeborne had taken a particular interest in her markings as well.

'_Interesting_, 'Lord Celeborne said, with a look at the wide scar upon her collar bone a slight smile touching his lips. The lady Galadriel had merely glazed at her with an unseeing look, her lips pressed firmly together in a small frown. Neither of them confided their findings to Oiolaire.

Lin felt better then she had in months, possibly years. She opened her eyes slowly, her blue eyes quickly took in the clean and plain surroundings. The air smelled clean, she felt the softness of the grey blanket against her skin, the sky was dark and the stars were shining brightly between the trees leaves. That's when she noticed she was naked, she tried to move her right arm only to find that it was bound tightly to her chest with long white bandages. In fact most of her was covered in bandages. There was an elf with his back to her, unlike the blond of Legolas' this one was silver haired and taller. Its ears were longer and it seemed rather irritated as it muttered to itself in elvish. Lin closed her eyes quickly as it turned around.

'I know you're awake.' Oiolaire said in his deep voice, his green eyes watching the rise and fall of her chest. 'Drink this.'

Lin looked at him with a blink as he held out a grey clay cup to her, she sat up slowly, eyes looking for any form of weapon she could use to defend herself. There was a small knife on the far corner of work table near the remains of some herbs, but it was too far in the back of the room.

'Drink it!' He exclaimed impatiently trusting it into her left hand. Lin took it with questioning look at the agitated elf before her. He looked strong and she could see no fear in his eyes, he reminded her of her oldest friend and salve. Mina was always in a foul mood toward everyone, even Lin at times although the woman loved her owner dearly. Thoughts of Mina made Lin's stomach turn, how long had it been since she'd seen her people.

Lin sniffed the green liquid in the clay cup, unnerved at the thick foul look it was sporting, it smelled like apples. Still Lin didn't trust it, elves had magic and could cast illusions on such things, or so her people had told. She quickly dropped it to the wooden floor to see if it burned it.

'It's not poison! I have not spent all this time healing your mortal body to merely kill you myself.' Oiolaire cried angrily, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of this burden, he had already told Lord Celeborne that she would be ready to be moved. The woman had used up much of his power, he had no reason to reset the bones that was true, save that he abhorred sloppy work.

Lin looked up at him though a veil of black hair, as she hunched over, she could feel her shoulders stiffness and realized it was not as hurt as before. She pulled at the bandages over her collar bone until her bare hand felt over the new red scar upon it. It had scarred in a deep imperfect circle. She shivered at the memory of grey swirling eyes and the elf who had captured her within his mind. She remembered the white woman's words, would she be devoured by and elven sorcerer? Bound by her oath to Emuhi …

'Your bone was cracked by an arrow, apparently, the elfling who pulled it out did more damaged then the arrow did to your skin.' Oiolaire commented dryly braking off her thoughts. He was sat on a stool by her bedside drinking a cup of water to cure his oncoming head ache. He watched as he looked over her leg and her arms, she looked over her right foot and touched her big straight toe with a baffled look.

'I straightened it. Along with many other bones, you'll find it easier to walk and use your hands now.' He said at Lin's accusing look.

'Why did you do this?' she asked angrily getting to her feet which protested at weight baring after so long in bed. If she had been steadier she would have grabbed the elf and shook the answer out of him.

'Why? You ungrateful mortal! I go out of my way to fix you and you only ask why!' Oiolaire cried incensed.

'You had no right to change what was done!' Lin yelled giving Oiolaire a dark look to match his.

'_It looks like we've arrived just in time Legolas_.' Said an amused voice in elvish near the doorway. The only word Lindawell understood was Legolas, at the name she felt her anger double.

'What is the problem here?' Legolas asked in the common tongue looking from Lin to Oiolaire. 'Lindawell?' he added sharply.

'He change it!' she yelled hands balling into fists at her sides, face red with anger.

All the elves looked baffled, at the mostly undressed woman before them, having unbound the bandages around her shoulder she had bared her breasts in standing up. The grey blanket left on the sick bed. She had on some under cloth around her hips that covered her from below her belly button to a few inches over the top of her thighs. The shocking part was how many scars she had littered about her Legolas had counted at least eleven at first glance.

'He healed you yes. That's no reason to be angry.' Legolas said picking up the blanket and wrapping it around her, trying his best not to look at her body as he did so. It was encouraging that she was talking, for days she had just lain here with only Oiolaire. Legolas would not have put it past the healer to have given Lin a concoction to keep her asleep every few hours to make sure she didn't wake and disrupt his work. The long sleep had been most troubling to him, more than once he and Pippin had been rudely told off for coming to check on her.

'This! This was not broken!' she said kicking her foot into his face, pointing at her toe.

'It had set wrong!' Oiolaire yelled at her throwing his hands up in the air 'your mortal brain is rot.'

'Why are you angry?' Legolas asked gently pushing her foot from his face. The elf beside him was blushing a deep red and had taken a retreating step back

'You shall not understand!' she said dismissively glaring ta Oiolaire hard enough to burn, over Legolas shoulder. The healing master glared back

'Explain it.' Legolas commanded firmly his own temper flaring. He wished to talk to Lindawell alone as soon as he could for there was much to discuss between them.

'It broke during my first battle, the battle lasted days and days. It healed crooked before the end,' Lin said passionately a bright smile lit her face. She remembered that battle, the smell of the air, the heat of the sand beneath her feet, every trust of her halberd.

'A memento of battle?' Legolas said an odd understanding coming to him. He himself had a few scars he refused the healers to heal completely for each one was a lesion well learned.

'Memento? Perhaps' Lin said awkwardly, it had been many years since her mother had died and with her so had the practice of speaking the common tongue. It was hard to remember all the words.

'What's done is done.' Legolas said calmly, adding at Lin's argumentative look ', it was not done to in malice or spite. Let it go now.'

Lin looked like she had swallowed a wriggling worm as she tried to contain her temper. If it were not for the code of her sister hood, she would love to have torn this place apart in defiance of such orders.

'Good. Now get dressed, you're moving.' Legolas said, handing her the clothes his elven companion had brought with them. The robes were made for her while she slept by a concerned seamstress, she had heard of the injuries and had made robes for her that laced up on the left hand side. The fabric wasn't the grey silver of the elves, but black with a white under dress peaking though. The neckline was circular and loose around the top of the shoulders where another set of laces could be adjusted.

She turned her back to him and the other men and stood near the work table at the back, as she dressed. There she slowly put the fabric into place once figuring out the right way to put it on. She could feel eyes on her as she did so and she waited calmly for a moment when they would be distracted. She was so close to the knife, now its silver handle gleamed at her temptingly. She just needed to adjust the straps.

'_She'll be needing to take this mixture twice a day for two weeks, if you want her strength to return.'_ Oiolaire said in elvish, handing a jug of the green liquid over to Legolas. '_She won't drink it. You'll most likely have to force her.' _

'_You have my thanks master Oiolaire.' _Legolas said watching Lin as she carefully put on the elven robes, they fit well. However he wondered if she was truly healed enough with how long it was taking her to put on.

'_An easterling mortal are you certain you're doing the right thing.'_ Oiolaire asked, his eyes measuring Legolas up, judging if he was ready for such a charge.

'_Yes.'_ Legolas replied calmly he had been having this conversation with nearly every elf within Lothlorien. All had wanted to know about _his easterling_ as they were calling her. Pippin was the only one of their group besides himself who had even come to see her while she was healing. Although they had not being allowed inside.

Aragorn would press his lips together in a tight grim line every time Pippin would talk of her near him. The other hobbits were curious but fearing the temper of Boromir discouraged Pippins curiosity. Gimli had inquired about her every evening when they were alone walking the paths of the forest. They had overcome much of their original prejudice towards each other though there fears in Moria and there sweet refuge with in the golden boroughs of Lothlorien. He had to smile at his dwarven companion's appreciation of the Lady Galadriel.

Lin turned around and Legolas admitted to himself that for what she had been though the woman looked good as new, if not a bit thin. Her blue eyes however remained exceptionally expressive, defiant and angry.

'Let us go then.' Legolas said gesturing towards the door, a flicker of suspicion crossed her face as she moved forward carefully. Legolas nodded to Oiolaire who seemed to have all but collapse onto the sick bed to rest, merely flicking his hand towards the door signalling them to leave.

Lin took in the vast and tall forest, rarely had she seen so many trees, let alone trees with houses and stairs build around them. Small lights flickered haphazardly around the floor below. One hundred and fifty steps later Lin exhaustedly felt her bare feet hit the soft earth. Even the dirt had a dreamy lush quality. Everything seemed disarming and soft, what she had thought were lights turned out to be fire flies. It was beautiful the very air seemed to caress her and lulled her. This eerie unnatural calm was fighting Lin's inner fire as she shook her head to loosen the elvish spell from her mind.

Lin glared at the Lothlorien elf who was impatiently waiting for her, he had easily glided down the steps with his long legs. The elf had white hair loose about his shoulders, which quirked a smile to Lin's lips, only youngling of her people wore their hair so.

'_What she smiling about_?' the elf asked, Legolas who turned to Lin with a glare of his own. She was creeping out a century's seasoned warrior with a smirk

'_Perhaps she likes your home._' He offered as explanation

'_Or she's thinking of burning it_.' The elf said hand near his sword diligently.

'Lindawell let me introduce you to Seregon he will be you guardian while you are here, should you try to escape, he will stop you if I am not around to do so.' Legolas said tiredly as they walked away from the tree.

They walked on in silence for an hour, Lin quickly felt lost. They had turned right until the met a strange bush of white flowers on a small hill turning left, then they took a direct path towards what seemed the out skirts of the city. She looked over her shoulder trying to memorize the path and found the trees appeared to have moved so the path they had taken was hidden from her. Escape seemed impossible without an elf's senses. Lin blamed Legolas for the trees as she believed he was casting a spell as he hummed softy, in tune with a song he heard far off. They stopped outside a lonely tree it wasn't the biggest but it was well away from the others around it, even an elf couldn't jump from its branches, there was also no stairs. No branches to climb up the towering tree.

'Ai Eneli.' Seregon cried up to the tops and an unseen elf threw down a thin rope ladder.

'I have given my word that you shall not harm anyone who dwells within these woods.' Legolas said grimly looking away from her into the trees.

'Foolish risking your honor so.' Lin replied a small frown on her face as she looked at him puzzled such trust could get him killed.

'I hope to be rewarded for my faith.' He said softly, his eyes warily regarding her.

'Where have you taken me? 'Lin asked looking around the wood.

'You stand in the fair city of Lothlorien. The first to do so of your people.' Legolas answered with a small smile at her worried gaze.

'An elven city.' Lin said with distaste, though she found it not distasteful by sight.

Legolas frowned at her, the fellowship had all seemed to have gained comfort from the light of the elven city. He worried she may have been as tainted as the men had said, and yet he felt little evil from her as she stood before him.

'It is cheerless,' Lin stated looking around her, she had been used to noise and rowdiness when she dwelt among her own people.

'There is great grief upon us now, for Mithrandir has fallen.' Legolas said sadly he felt the grief grip his heart.

'Who.' Lin asked, watching the elf carefully, she had never been told that elves grieved. Her knowledge of them was limited as she had always planned to avoid them.

'Gandalf.' Legolas said the name a stab in his heart

'Ah, the angry wizard.' Lin said happily, having figured out who he had meant, then with a grimaced at her tone said softer what she told all her grieved friends when the lost someone to battles or sickness though she did not hug the elf as she would a friend ', you will see him again.'

Seregon put his hand back to the hilt of his sword at her words seeing Legolas tense and fearing the worst. Legolas stared for a movement as if she was as stupid as an orc, before he gave a small laugh. Seregon let some of his tension out as he watched the younger elf of their woodland kin laugh, still he wished that Legolas had not brought this evil woman here. Guarding her would be tedious and a drain on their defences while she remained.

'Did you just try to comfort me?' Legolas said regaining his composure. The eastern tribes must not know much of the Valar or Mandos and the halls of the dead. The separation of elves and man's souls, even if wizards were not truly men it was doubtful that should Legolas die he would see Mithrandir again. None of his new friends would he see again once there time had come upon them.

Lin glared at him, lecturing herself in her mind for having bothered to say anything to the elf, it was all most likely a trick anyways. She bit her lower lip as she wondered if the elves really did eat the hearts of young women, perhaps at her age of twenty three years it would be too tough.

'Forgive me, I was surprised,' Legolas called as Lin moved further away from what she mental considered the unhinged sorcerer elf. He looked upon her and felt old, for there was so much she was ignorant of.

'Come you must to weary from the walk, your strength has only just returned. Tomorrow if you are awake there are few who would see you.' Legolas said holding out the rope ladder for her, at her hesitation he added softy 'there nothing to fear.'

'I am not afraid' Lin growled, grabbing the rope and gritting her teeth started to climb. The pull on her shoulder was painful but not unbearable, however the ladder was long and her muscles started to burn and she was annoyed at how much sweat was upon her brow. She should have climbed the rope swiftly as if it were the rigging of one of their war ships. She could hear the soft singing on the air and it made her drowsy, she bit her lip to stave off sleep and try to carry onwards.

Legolas watched amused as the easterling climbed up the rope, he watched Seregon face flush as he had moved to go up after looking up her dress.

'_She is stronger than I thought she'd be. Oiolaire has brought you a miracle.' _Seregon said with a blush, turning away from the ladder towards a now amused Legolas.

'_I would not say that_.' Legolas said as he watched Lin stop breathlessly just over half way up the rope.

'_At least she won't escape if this is the best she can manage.' _Seregon chuckled lightly.

Nimble and quick Legolas reached where Lin had stopped upon the rope.

'Need a hand_?' _Legolas asked teasingly. He was holding on to the left side of the rope ladder level with Lin his feet and hands gripping the strong silver rope_. _

Lin ignored him trying to pass him, but he climbed at her speed gently the rope not even wiggling under his weight or jarring her grip_. _

'Come now be reasonable, your just recovered no one expects you to climb up yourself.' Legolas called as she angrily picked up pace determined to reach the top.

'Lin-da-well.' He sang out as she glared at him, it was easy to annoy her and it was quickly becoming a habit ', climb upon my back I will carry you up,'

'Never! I'd rather die than be carried by an elf.' Lin said stubbornly, wishing to draw her knife and cut the rope so the elf would fall. His amazing feats of strength and grace made her want to train harder so she might one day rival such gifts.

'You just might get your wish.' Legolas said shaking his head, he climbing up ahead of her showing off his quick speed. He would watch and if she fell she would die of her own stubbornness and his head ache would be over.

At the top of the tree, he waited swinging his feet over the side as his mind wandered to earlier that week, they had been here over a week. A week he had spent brooding inside while waiting for her to wake up. He had been position, he had been grieved and amused and confused. So many emotions had tumbled down upon his golden head. He had all but destroyed the archery fields in an attempt to clear his head since finding out more then he wanted about his easterling wench as Gimli called her.

_On the third day of the week he had gone to seek the council of Lord Celeborne in his garden, on the matter of Lin walking into his dreams. The Lord had been puzzled and only said that perhaps the Valar Lorien master of dream's and vision was at work between them. Legolas had despaired at being connected to a possible enemy in such a way, voicing his concern the Lord laughed._

'_Do you know anything of the eastern tribes?' Lord Celeborne asked his eyes look into Legolas' despairing grey ones._

'_Not much my Lord.' Legolas admitted, staring at the moon flowers around them that danced in the breeze. The trees seemed to be listening to them as Legolas smiled brightly at their attentions as their leaves rustled._

'_You were the one who shot her down, Legolas by her own laws she owes you her allegiance.' Lord Celeborne lectured ', I have looked upon her markings and one I have seen before upon a battle field long ago. The woman who bore such a mark, begged the man who beat her in battle to slay her, how he had mercy on her, which brought her great shame and sorrow. In the end the woman took her own life unable to stand the shame of rejection.'_

'_Ai!' Legolas exclaimed worriedly a million questions on his tongue, Lord Celeborne held up a hand to stop him._

'_This is a delicate situation. The pride and honor of a warrior and a woman is placed in your hands and that I do not envy you Legolas Thrandillion.' The Lord said grimly ', for if your easterling prisoner holds true to her oath she will consider herself… your wife.' _

_All other words were lost on Legolas, he sated dumbly at the mighty Lord of Lothlorien. This was some form of a joke he desperately thought after a moment of numbness left him. There was no laughter and no smile upon the Lords somber face. Legolas tried to imagine the dirty, thin mortal easterling as a wife fit for an elf of his standing and linage. _

_ 'Legolas, have you heard anything I have just told you?' Lord Celeborne asked touching the young elf's shoulder lightly. _

_ 'Alas! I must confess not.' Legolas cried ashamed. _

_A musical laugh sounded in the garden at his cry and Legolas and the Lord Celeborne turned to see the Lady Galadriel come upon them. Her soft smile and kind eyes filled with laughter and kindness._

_ 'Do not give into worry so Legolas Greenleaf.' She said his eyes alight with star fire 'you may find all is not as hopeless as it seems.'_

_ 'My lady forgive me if I do not share your optimism,' Legolas said with a polite bow. She smiled in answer coming to her husbands out stretched hand. _

_ 'I will tell you, what I have seen of your wife's future, if that is what you desire.' The lady said her eyes shining with good humor at Legolas young distraught face._

'_Do you wish now that you had let the darkness of the void devour her?' the Lady asked at Legolas silence her voice growing colder._

'_I do not know.' Legolas answered head bent to hide his eyes from her sight, feeling the lady's power flowing upon his skin and his mind. _

'_I will give council and you must listen.' She said her voice deep and soft 'Have a care for her, bare her heart not into the hands of the enemy. She has her own propose in this war for good or ill.'_

'_You ask this of me?' Legolas cried shocked he had never giving much thought to marriage let alone marrying a mortal enemy._

'_You must talk with her. I fear you are misunderstanding me,' the Lady said with a sigh.' I mean not to force you to bind with her now, merely do not cast her aside so quickly.'_

_Lord Celeborne put a hand on Legolas' shoulder gently and said 'There are markings I do know upon her, none of them belong to the dark lord. Yet these will have meaning, if you ask it of her she is honor bond to explain it to you. Then at least you will know who you are talking too and what you are looking at.' _

Legolas was pulled from his memory as his wife reached the top of her own will. She was breathless, sweaty and happy. Her smile could melt an ice flow and yet with the memory of his meeting with the Lord of the golden wood in his mind he could not return it. So he fled past the elven guard outside the doorway. He felt as if the whole of middle earth were playing a joke on him, the Valar could not mean for him a Sindarin elf to have relations with a mortal, an easterling at that.

Lin smiled as her hand slapped the wooden talan victory was hers. She had learned long ago to celebrate even small accomplishments. Resting as long as she dared upon what appeared to be the front step of the new prison, Lin stared at the two guards measuring up her chances at escape. The hidden knife secure against her side, wrapped in cloth and tucked tightly against her stomach. Deciding it was not yet time Lin followed after Legolas into the prison with suspicion. The prison wasn't what she'd been expecting, it was large and there was no iron bars or shackles anywhere in sight, it looked more like a fine home, a round table with a bowl of fruit upon it and a canter of red wine and the green liquid from Oiolaire was in the middle of it. Next to the table stood a very frustrated and uncomfortable looking elf. There were other rooms behind the elf Lin wished to see, as she moved to search the surroundings, however Legolas spoke three words that chilled her heart within her chest and brought her blood to a boil.

'Welcome home… wife.' Legolas said with all his courage, his grey eyes staring into barely contained enraged blue ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Embarrassing to admit but after I completed this chapter the first time I was so excited that in my sleep deprived state I thought it was complete, I apologize for this over sight. I promise to sleep and look over each chapter the next morning before I post it. This was a very difficult chapter and your input would be welcome.

**A recap for those who may have missed a bit in the last chapter:** '_This is a delicate situation. The pride and honor of a warrior and a woman is placed in your hands and that I do not envy you Legolas Thrandillion.' The Lord of the Galadhrim said grimly ', for if your easterling prisoner holds true to her oaths she will consider herself… your wife.'_

_The legend of Emuhi the lonely maiden. _

_Among Lins people there was once a mighty woman named Emuhi, daughter of the king of the gods Conq and Helka a married mortal woman he lusted after. One night the god driven by his desire took on human form and went into the battle that Helkas husband Gin the viper had joined in defense of his people. Conq found Gin amongst the other mortal men and with a thrust of his mighty halberd pierced his heart. That night when Helka had waited for her husband to come home, so worried was she that Conq lost his nerve and casting a spell of illusion upon himself he took on the form of her dead husband. So Conq was received with open arms by the beautiful Helka. In the morning Helka found the truth for in the suns purifying rays Conq was revelled to her, driven mad with shame and grief she took up Conq halberd while he slept with deadly propose raised it high in the air above the gods chest. As she plunged it downwards Conq woke and with a cry unmade his mortal form and disappeared from grip of Helka vengeance. Leaving his godly weapon behind._

_The daughter that came of this union was so powerful she found no man could out match her skill in battle. Her mother often warned of the treachery of man for they were made by Conq and therefore weak to his failings. As she grew older Emuhi, the daughter of the king of the gods felt incomplete and wandered from shore to shore of this land in search of a mate worthy to stand by her side. She found no man strong enough and alone she wandered until her feet bleed._

_One spring day she took a bath in a warm spring in the middle of a great forest, lonely she felt an endless grief take hold of her and she wept. Her tears turned the hot spring into a cold lake that threatened the beloved trees of the forest god Raga who dwelled there. So angered was he by her endless weeping that was destroying his trees he was moved into action. First he tried to cheer her up, he made water lilies that smelled so sweet and bloomed in all colors just for her. Yet still she cried sadly. Eventually the god who had little patients', decided to simply kill the daughter of Conq in order to protect his forest, so taking up his great sword from the great tree in the heart of the forests. He gave no warning as he attacked, Emuhi only just managed to dodge his first blow, and grabbing her mighty halberd left by her Father she engaged in the greatest battle of her life against the great forest god. In the end the trees themselves held her down for their master's final blow._

_Looking up into the face of her attacker Emuhi smiled with such joy at defeat that the god who had no time to stop his death blow was grieved at her passing. Having crossed steel with her he knew her heart's desire and cried out to the king of gods. Saying 'bring her back to my keeping my lord and I shall hold her above all others.' The king of the gods himself had wept a single tear at her passing, but she had already left the mortal world and could not return to it as she was and so she was remade from his tears and tethered the body and soul of his daughter to the forest god who had killed her. 'You who had searched and fought so long to meet your fateful one, now you be tied to him for he bested you in battle, your life should he chose to hold it, shall be his for as long as he desires it.' the only alternative was to go back unto the cold world of the dead. Emuhi found nothing lacking from her forest god and swore before the sun and the stars to be faithfully his until the end of days. In time she became a goddess herself of maidens who desired power and equality in there partnerships. _

Although none walked this path lightly. Many of the women were too wild and blood thirsty. Some would eventually take weaker men as slaves to state their needs until such a time as they were beaten in battle. Most of the sisters would not live though there first battle and those that did had to pass the trail of marking. Blood poisoning because of the needles for the ink of the tattoos had led to some horrific deaths among the younger applicants for the band. Over time there ways had become mostly about dominating males.

Chapter four

'What shall I do with you? Well Lindawell?' Legolas asked quietly, talking more to himself then to Lin. He had his own pride and already a bigger decision before him. Weather to continue on with the fellowship or travel on to his homeland which would already be, if not under attack, then preparing for it. He had hoped to calmly talk his way out of this new situation, which had quickly turned harder to do than he had imagined.

'Fuck or kill me eventually I suppose.' Lin said with a laugh at Legolas' shocked face. She refused to give in to the panic the elf was expressing. She remembered something she heard around the fire from one of her battles sisters, about how some men had to talk themselves though decisions where others would simply accept it. She had sat down cross legged on the floor and waited for the elf to talk himself out. It had already been hours however and she was starting to get impatient. Killing the elf was looking like the best option she had.

'Must you be so vulgar?' Legolas said coldly glaring at her 'I am trying to find..'

'A way out of my oath to the goddess that won't make your delicate sensibilities uncomfortable.' Lin finished, holding up a hand to silence him 'this oath was sworn and witnessed before the sun and the stars, at the peak of a red dawn after a great battle in front of my tribe. If I shall be an oath breaker then dark fortunes will fall upon my bloodline until its end.'

'This is madness the goddess you worship is false! There is no goddess Emuhi!' Legolas said sternly, the argument had gone around like this for over three hours. The elf continued to try and convince her that he was not the one the gods has chosen for her.

'We are not fully tied, until you claim me.' Lin said stressing the word not, finally having enough of the elf's disrespect towards the gods. It was time to correct the elf's misguided knowledge of tribal customs. Especially if he was to up hold her honor and vice versa.

'Pardon?' Legolas said not trusting his elven hearing.

'You came here with your own ideas elf.' Lin said harshly, her shoulder hurt and her head hurt from the head ache that pounded behind her eye ',if you were of my tribe or a neighbouring tribesman, you would have defeated me in battle, taken me to your village or home, looked after my wounds and then take me to bed therefore claiming me as first wife.'

'First wife?' Legolas asked his eyes wide.

'Aye.' Lin answered with an affirming nod.

'Your men have more than one wife at a time?' Legolas said, disgusted.

'If they can handle it.' Lin said with a laugh drinking the green concoction that Oiolaire had made for her.

'I was told you would take your own life if I were to abandon you.' Legolas said grimly unable to look at Lin. He did not wish to be the cause of such an act.

'That is possible.' Lin said edging the truth, her whole body stilled as she considered the elf's implications. That was not their way, she would never relinquish her life over such a matter. But there were stories of such things. Usually it was when the woman had been taken by Orc or tolls and fear had already devoured there will to fight.

'Why?' Legolas asked try to understand.

'To live and be so dishonored, being beaten by an inlander such as your self is difficult. My tribe may banish me. For not only being beaten in battle, but being unable to follow our code of honor. In the face of banishment it is customary to fall upon ones sword, rather than walk such a loathsome path' Lin said her head tilted as she considered this possibility. Would Lan banish her? She had no idea how long she had being inside the dark pit of Moria, perhaps her people already thought she was dead. She had only wanted to search the area for signs of dragons, a childish fancy.

'Not a certainty then.' Legolas said with a small ray of hope.

'It is the most likely outcome, considering your race.' Lin said continuing her small lie.

'Your kin hate my kind. Why tie yourself to an oath that would make for such a disagreeable match. You cannot say you even like me.' Legolas said trying once again to find a loop hole.

'One must merely honor the stronger warrior regardless of his appearance.' Lin said truthfully, her eyes looking up and down Legolas strong elven body. She could find nothing wrong with his looks, perhaps a little to clean shaven and a little more muscle couldn't have hurt.

Legolas stared at Lin as he searched the deepest corners of his mind for another argument point. He had already tried to explain it wasn't a true fight between them, which had only made Lin snicker at him and his elven sense of fair play. He had explained his own people's customs of marrying for love, to which Lin had asked if he was in love. His answer had been no. It was the truth although he had many admirers in his homeland he was considered young by elven standards and he felt he had much to prove to his people. A half hour passed in silence as Legolas found himself stuck.

Lin yawed sleepily, as Legolas paced in front of her in agitation, she watched his long golden hair swish in the wind of his stride until her eyes started to close. After three hours and a cup of the green liquid from Oiolaire she felt tired and sore.

Legolas starred at the now sleeping mortal on the floor, the tension leaked out him at once. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He had to commend her perseverance in her delusional religion under the assault of his logical arguments. He had only ever argued this hard with one other being in the entirety of middle earth, his father. The customs of Lin's tribe were brutal, there was only honor, victory or death. He hadn't even gotten a straight answer out of her about her marking for when he asked about them earlier, she started to take off her dress. He had panicked, now he saw thought the white of her underdress, the moon and the sun on her back and all the others, feeling uncomfortable as his eyes rested on the mark of his arrow had left, barely making a sound.

Lin rolled over in the wet grass beneath her tree it had been three days since Legolas had so bluntly disregarded her people's beliefs. The elf had been relentless in his pursuit for the truth. Lin had hated every second of it, telling him of her tribe's marriage laws and her battle bands laws. Having him as her first husband because of such an arrow was madding.

Seregon had taken pity on her in the morning light and had let her wander the ground beneath the tree, his partner Eneli watched from above, his bow at the ready in case she made any trouble. Eneli knew some of the common tongue and had been speaking for her to the other younger elf. Seregon had a sword at his side, its hilt was an amber color with leaves engraved in the metal, and it was his only visible weapon. Eneli had his bow and one visible dagger tucked into his belt. Lin smiled as she felt where she had tucked away her small knife against the side of her right breast, she looked up towards the elves their diligence was starting to dwindle.

Seregon watched as Lin stretched and circled the grass below all morning, there wasn't a single blade of grass she hadn't touched and now she was just lying there. The easterling puzzled him, he had expected a fight the first day they had brought her here. He had expected at least an escape attempt, yet nothing had happened for days. Each morning the easterling woke before dawn, asked for a basin of water and placed it by the east window. She would kneel in front of it facing the window waiting for the sun's rays to alight the water. Then she would proceed to stare at it until looking more annoyed then before she'd toss, or throw it as she had that morning out the window. She would do stretches and dance around barely dressed. Eneli had a theory that it could be some form of training, and watched her closely, while Seregon always looked away not wanting to watch such obscene behaviour. Everyday had been the same she had been polite and boring. He had thought that this assignment would be fun or at least interesting. Eneli was not the partner he would have picked for himself, the elf was nearly humorless and seemed to never get bored of watching the easterling.

'_Why do you watch her like that? You falling in love?' _Seregon asked having watched Eneli watching Lin unblinkingly for the last hour.

'_She must be guarded.' _Eneli said glaring at Seregon, the older elf thought Seregon was very unprofessional and far too relaxed on duty.

'_She's not going anywhere just look at her. She could barely climb down the rope.' _Seregon said confidently, gesturing to where Lin lay.

'_Hum' _Eneli said his steely eyes going back to looking down at the trees base. Only to find Lin gone. She there was no trace of her black head anywhere to his elven eyes and even worse he had not heard her walk.

'_She's gone_!' Eneli said, quickly getting to his feet and sliding down the elvish rope. Reaching the ground he cursed Seregon under his breath.

'_She can't have gone far!_' Seregon said alarmed he looked around from the tree in all directions, cursing his own stupidity. Seregon couldn't find any trace of her by sight, climbing down he found Eneli running around the open grass in all directions.

'_She's all but destroyed any chance of us finding out which way she went, she's trampled the ground all around us! It impossible to track her from here. Help me look to the bushes_' Eneli said angrily, he could not afford to fail this badly. He was up for promotion to captain, now the prisoner had escaped and could be on her way to her dark masters as they spoke. Orc were all over the eastern shore and there had been a dark shadow in the skies at night.

Lin had gone west figuring if she went east right away she would be caught. Legolas had not come to see her for days and she felt it was more than time to escape. It was hard to keep her bearings in the forest however and she had to hide as much as she could among the bushes between the trees. Elves were walking in all directions and their voices filled the air. The most telling feature Lin had aside from the black cloth of her dress was the black of her hair. If only the elves weren't so white or golden haired or so fair of skin she could have blended a little easier. She was going to have to chance going towards the residential areas in order to find a cloak to wear that would cover her. As quiet as she could she creped forwards towards the sound of soft voices until she saw a group of giant trees, like towers with elves gathered around them and walking along their sides, homes and platforms among the branches, leading higher and higher as further then mortal eyes could see.

_Crunch!_

Lin turned around at the sound from behind her, her Right hand grabbing a handful of buttons and fabric. Lin's blue eyes stared into brown ones hidden just a little by a tangle of soft brown curls. Lin's left hand had quickly covered the little hobbits mouth, now recognizing it.

'Pippin?' Lin asked in a whisper into the hobbits left ear. She hated being sunk up on, these hobbits were the quietest folk she had ever come across. The hobbit squirmed a little in her grasp and Lin feared a struggle would bring the elves upon her, like flies to honey.

The hobbit nodded, a slight amount of fear showing in his eyes as he beheld the easterling.

'I'm going to release you now, don't scream.' Lin warned softly, fixing the hobbit with a glare as she released him. She didn't want to kill such a tiny creature if she didn't have too.

'What are you doing?' the hobbit whispered back looking though the bush to the elves Lin had been watching 'if you go this way you'll be caught.'

Lin looked at the helpful hobbit with a grin, that made her look lovely rather than dangerous, just a little bit of mischief shined in her eyes. Although her face was still a little too thin, the healers potions had been bring life back to her features.

'I need to blend in.' Lin said, gesturing to her black dress and hair.

'If I help you, what will you do?' Pippin asked worriedly, he wanted to help her to repay her for her help in Moria, he was sure it was her that had helped him across the gap. Yet he didn't want to get into trouble with the elves of Lothlorien or Aragorn.

Lin looked at Pippin blankly, thoughts of how this could be a trick came to her mind, deep rooted mistrust of everyone even her own brother to some extent ruled her head. Yet looking into the troubled eyes of the Halfling she felt disarmed.

'Leave.' She answered finally, hiding her uncertainly, it seemed the inside of the elven city was lightly guarded which usually meant the surrounding area would be littered with them. She had decided she would go and put all this behind her, she just had to kill the elf first.

'Wait here.' The hobbit whispered, leaving the bush wandered off towards the elves. The elves had smiled at the hobbits appearance among them. Lin watched as Pippin spoke to them and they laughed, every heart beat in Lin's chest seemed too loud for her own ears, as she waited for this halfings inevitable betrayal.

Minutes passed like hours to Lin. She nearly jumped at every birds chirp, she felt even the bushes were somehow signaling the elves, if only they paid attention. A sound came from her left and she found the hobbit coming towards her from down the hill. He carried a grey elven cloak with a metal leaf as a clasp, the cloak was thick and warm. It covered her from head to toe, making her indistinguishable from the other elves. Just as she pulled it about her it started to rain lightly, clearing the path of elves as they left for cover.

'Come with me.' Pippin said happily starting down the hill.

'Come now. I helped you out, didn't I?' Pippin said with a grin, he called up from the bottom 'Come on this way! Unless you're scared of a wee hobbit!' Pippin moved quickly among the twig infested ground. He was happy to be useful, the easterling wasn't evil, and he just knew it in his heart no matter what his companions said. He could tell she was just lost, there was something so sad and brave in her blue eyes when the orc's attacked them. He couldn't imagine an evil person being sad. Even Sam had said it wasn't right to ill-treat a woman weather she be from the east, west, north or south.

Lin glared at the hobbits laugh as she walked down the hill twigs sticking into her bare feet. Having not the thick skin of the hobbits, nor the unearthly quality of the elves, by the end of the hill her feet were covered with scratches and dirt.

Lin followed the hobbit deeper into the city. At the elven fountain it was so beautiful Lin couldn't help herself, she stopped to gaze at it. Until Pippin called for her to follow him soon they came upon a small dwelling littered with packs and other items. The small pavilion had many couches, where Lin could guess by the items around them that the mix matched group of companions from the mines were staying here. Although she found one bed and bow missing from her sight. There were bits of food and pipes about the cluster of small, hobbit sized beds. A small ways from that a large helm, great axe and armor were placed on a larger bed. All had been cleaned and looked too so they gleamed in the light. Two larger beds were barren, very neat and looked to be unused were not far from the dwarves bed. Lin had a movement of amusement as she considered the men unable to sleep because of dwarfish snoring.

'I know it was here.' Pippin muttered bring Lin out of her thoughts. He was searching the bags around the tidiest of the couches. He moved things gently but quickly, taking care to keep everything in its place.

'What are you looking for?" Lin asked slightly concerned the hobbit might be going mad as he searched the same bag for a third time.

'Your things! You can't leave without your weapons at least!' Pippin exclaimed, 'you're going back out into the wild out there with the orcs. You'll need your weapons and provisions!' he turning back towards the bag again 'they must have moved it while I was asleep!' he said angrily.

'It matters little.' Lindawell said crouching down near the hobbit, she ruffled his hair fondly. 'I can always get more weapons.'

'The dagger with your named carved into it, would you say that is not important.' Pippin said, he had thought it must have been.

Lin looked away from the hobbit a little frown on her face before replying softy 'it was a gift.'

'I'll find it, you just need to give me time. I know Aragorn has it somewhere.' Pippin said turning back to his task of searching the area for the weapons.

Lin looked around the other beds and became slightly puzzled.

'Where is your elf?' Lin asked giving into her curiosity.

'Legolas? We haven't seen much of him, since we've been here. Up to elvish business most like.' Pippin said looking under the blankets, he'd had a bit of a tiff with the elf when he had tried to see Lin. 'He told me you were being looked after. Said you weren't allowed visitors.'

'Ah,' Lin said in response, the hobbit was taking too long and suspicion was quickly growing in her mind. Her hand touched her small knife considering killing the hobbit and collecting provisions herself, it would be easier and she could then trust him not to give her away. The dead have no voices.

'Ah ha!' Pippin said as he found a black bag tucked under the mattress. 'Here you are.'

'You have my thanks, little hobbit.' Lin said taking the bag of him, the feel of her charkarm in her hand made her feel stronger. Although it appeared her old clothes were gone along with her belt and leather straps.

'Come on, and keep the bag.' Pippin called out

'Where are we going now?' Lin asked annoyed, she wanted to move quickly, the longer she wandered about the elven realm the more likely she would be caught.

'To the kitchens, quickly!' Pippin said happily, nearly tripping over his own big feet in his excitement.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Lin said, just as a man came around the corner. The hood was long and a cold sweat immediately covered her body in fear of discovery. The man looked tired as though he was carrying large bolder on his shoulders. Sandy hair covered his eyes, eyes filled with pain and shadows.

'Ah Boromir.' Pippin squeaked trying not to look guilty.

'What's this?' Boromir asked with a half-smile towards Pippin, looking Lin up and down.

'Not a what, whom! This is the Lady Niphredil she's made a cake for me to try in the kitchens!' Pippin lied smoothly with a grin. He couldn't remember were he'd heard the name before but he guessed it as a flower of some kind.

'You've only just had lunch.' Boromir said before turning to Lin 'you elves keep feeding these hobbits so they'll be, too fat for their armor.'

'Just because you had to make a new notch in your belt the other day doesn't mean we all will.' Pippin teased easily starting to walk away.

'And I had thought to seek out your company.' Boromir said with a fake air of anger, as he went to his cot his sword hanging upon his belt. He had not parted with it as the realm of the elves was uneasy for him. He had been growing quit under its trees and pale, the hobbit had more than once awoken to his muttering in his sleep. Such troubled dreams he would not confide to anyone, save perhaps Aragorn.

'I am quiet taken by the lady Niphredil.' Pippin said with a wink and took Lin's hand leading them away from the echoes of Boromir's laughter.

'I don't suppose you know any elvish.' Pippin asked, seeing her shake her hooded head he sighed 'were lucky that wasn't Aragorn or Legolas then they'd have greeted you properly.'

'Wait, where are u going?' Pippin asked as he turned to find Lin going in the opposite direction.

'I'm leaving.' She said walking as quickly as she dared, leaving Pippin behind. This wood was driving her mad, or perhaps the hobbits kindness was the cause. Whatever the cause she found herself leaving the hobbit alive, hoping he'd not give her away. Hope had long been lost to her and her kin, and so Lin went northwards against a cold warning breeze.

Meanwhile in the two elven guards were in hot pursuit. Never before had they had so much trouble tracking within their borders, but Lin Foot falls were light do to her thin stature and it seemed as though the forest had not hindered her in her escape. Eneli's trained eye had yet to fail him and he made haste as he tracked her to the main city. Only there did her tracks vanish into the trodden ground. Hobbit tracks, men's foot falls and dwarf boots prints marred the ground without mercy. Much worse was the tracks of the elven princeling who now stood before him. It was at that movement that Seregon came up behind calling out _'she must have gone this way there's no sign of her to the east._'

'_You've let her escape_?' Legolas said angrily, grey eyes staring into Eneli's blue ones finding conformation. Eneli bowed his head unable to meet Legolas eyes any longer as Seregon came up aggressively.

'_We only took our eyes off her for a second_.' Seregon said defensively _', she can't have gotten far.'_

'_Far enough that she is within the city.' _Legolas hissed, he wanted very much to hit the elfling.

'_I cannot track her among such a used path,' _Eneli admitted, Legolas held up a hand to silence the excuses from the two elves.

'We have not the time for chatter,' Legolas said his eyes scanning the ground, as he took note of each step, he found himself walking towards the fellowships pavilion with a heavy heart. Eneli and Seregon followed the more experienced tracker, the woodland kin of Mirkwood were more practised than those of Lothlorien at tracking. For only by the strength and cunning of the Sindar and Silvan elves were its borders defended against the dark creatures.

The pavilion was empty but as Legolas looked over the tracks the unmistakeable tracks of a small hobbit were close to those of the escaped prisoner, leading towards Aragorn's resting place. Grieved at the evidence of betrayal Legolas turned swiftly back towards the main path. Debts of honor were common among the tales of mortals and Boromir had filled the hobbits head with such tales a plenty upon there road south. Legolas only prayed that the easterling had not killed the hobbit to by itself more time once its usefulness was over or worse that the hobbit had gone with her.

His prayers were answered at the sight over the tracks parting in opposite directions. Legolas let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

'_Come she's gone north_.' Legolas said running along the fresh tracks

'_How can you tell?_' Seregon asked running after him, unable to make out any distinguishable tracks.

'_I assume you haven't informed anyone of her escape? Do you want to learn how to track her or find her before she runs into an unaware member of the Galadhrim_?' Legolas said sharply, picking up his pace. He would do what must be done to protect the peace of Lothlorien. He could not allow her to ruin the newly remanded friendship between the great wood and the golden wood.

Seregon and Eneli both paled at the Sindar elf's cold tone, Legolas although an outsider had the ear of their lord being of his kin. Legolas had been working towards forging a great friendship between the two elven realms and had made great progress in the political field, as well as the archery range. His skill with the bow had been quickly revered by the Galadhrim who witnessed it, they had high prised claiming none had been so gifted with the bow since Beleg Cuthalion for the first age, although they hoped his path would be less ill fated.

It took only a half hour as elves run to find Lin nearing the path towards the great river Silverlode, there they saw a grey elven cloak wrapped around a small frame making it way carefully down the path. The guards stopped to plan their attack, still wishing to hide their failure from the rest of the Galadhrim.

'_The trees have been deceived! Or perhaps the power of the Lady is dwindling.' _Seregon observed, for no one who did not have the leave of the lord and lady should have been able to make it so far. ', _what great evil guides her_.'

'_She possess a great will to walk so freely, evil or not_.' Eneli said readying his bow, watching as she passed bobbing though the trees unknowing of her discovery.

Legolas however had not stopped, running and jumping across the trees branches, his heart beat faster as he felt a foul presence coming from the river. At the sound of his foot falls within the trees, Lin had stopped and with all her strength let loose her charkarm towards his head. Her only hope against the elves was in secrecy and quick action. It was a desperate throw and one that could either bring great reward or misfortune.

'Ai.' Legolas exclaimed dodging the foreign weapon by a hair, the front of his neck had a small scratch. He pulled the weapon from the tree, sap covered one of its bladed sides and swung down from the branch angrily.

At his cry the wiz of an arrow was heard and footsteps, a great many footsteps, splashing over water. Legolas had landed on the ground on his feet not five feet from Lindawell, who had her engraved knife out and just before his feet hit the ground she had advanced towards him readying to strike. Eneli arrow missed its mark only piercing the cloak as it flowed out behind her.

Legolas blocked her arm with his left forearm, pushing it up so her knife was out of striking distance, while hitting her hard in the diaphragm. The air escaped her lungs, yet as her legs gave way the knife dropped from her right hand into her left and she stabbed Legolas deep in his right thigh. His blood ran over her hand for a moment before he kicked her in the stomach, his grip on her right hand painful. He twisted her captured arm until she either had to roll away from him or allow her shoulder to be dislocated. She rolled her back now facing him, he bent her arm high up her back ready to break it if he must.

'Argh.' Lin grunted as Legolas slammed her into a tree. Her left hand still holding the knife, she swiped back towards him, missing as he tugged on her captured arm.

'Drop it.' Legolas ordered, his left hand holding her wrist tight.

'No.' Lin said with a growl moving the blade between her fingers sliding it down her palm to stab his hand griping her wrist. She hated the feel of his bigger body crushing her and the fact that he was toying with her. She could feel the strength of this arm, even his fingers which were bruising her wrist as he held her arm in place were stronger than any mans she had met. She felt his breath on her neck and tried to push off the tree with her legs. When she moved he kicked her feet further out keeping her balance off, he placed his own leg between them.

'Drop it now.' Legolas said again pulling her arm up her back until he hear a small crack. Lin shuddered in pain as her stiff right shoulder was forced to the breaking point. She dropped the knife and it hit ground beside her, Legolas kicked it away quickly.

Lin felt her heart beat faster as her mind registered how out matched she'd been. How powerful the elf whose large hands she was in. Her mind went blank as she realized there would be no escaping and no way out. She had yielded and he was worthy.

'Good.' Legolas said, he had pressed her against the tree, he could feel the tension in her body, her shaking limbs and he wondered if she was afraid. His leg was bleeding from its deep wound, a few inches over and she would have cut the artery. He looked out of the corner of his eye for Eneli and Seregon only to find their faces pale and eyes wide with fear looking beyond him.

Over towards the path to the river countless black shapes came thundering over the hill, grunting and squawking. Never before had any orc made their way so far into Lothlorien it had been deemed impossible whilst the power of the lady Galadriel protected them.

'Yrch!' their elven voices cried together, as they gathered up there courage coming forward.

'_Go back! One of you, must go back and sound the alarm_.' Legolas said in elvish, pulling Lin away from the tree and back towards Lothlorien. Seregon who was younger of the two, ran back towards the city as fast as his feet could take him. Eneli fired off arrows at the orc as Legolas retreated from their coming path. He had not brought his bow, having thought Lothlorien safe enough to wander without it, his only weapon was his white handled dagger. That he only carried out of habit, he had carried it since he was a child and it was a gift from his father.

Lin looked over as Legolas' grip had loosen she counted ten orc coming up the path whilst other moved among the trees, there breathing was heavy and their armor was out of place. Lin starred at the orcs in surprise, she had seen many orc's in her life though it may be nothing when compared to an elf's, yet she had never before seen orcs such as this breed. Not only were they greater in size and strength than any orc she had met they had travel in daylight.

'Let me go.' Lin said as Legolas pulled her though the forest away from danger. She wanted to fight, the orc's were strong and different then what she had seen before and that made them irresistible to her and the drumming of her heart.

'No.' Legolas said grimly, he was unsure of what the easterling would do if he let her go. He didn't know how the orc's had made it into Lothlorien or why Lin had been going towards them.

'We have to kill them.' Lin said sharply, surprising Legolas with the surety in her voice.

'You would die.' Legolas said, pulling her along through the woods hoping Seregon would be able to worn the Galadhrim. His wounded leg was burning and he was thankful to the gods for his elven strength that allowed him to keep moving.

'You're afraid.' Lin stated, her blue eyes staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

'These are no mere orc's! They walked a path they should not have been able! In broad daylight. Their armor is forged to fit.' Legolas said angrily, he was without his bow and arrows the only weapon he had was a dagger hardly a reliable weapon against such a force.

'This is your land! Is it not worth defending?' Lin yelled pulling away from him, as the orc's started to close the gap between them. Eneli unable to cover them as he had to defend himself from those climbing the trees to get to him. One eager orc lunged for her and Lin pulled Oiolaire's paring knife from the front of her dress and jammed it into the orc's throat, its blood splattered over her dress and face as it fell against her. Lin let the body fall to the floor taking its sword from its clawed hand.

'Stand and fight to the end for what you have or run never being able to look back.' She said softly leaning into Legolas until their lips met, she push the orc's blade into his hand. She whispered against his lips with a smile 'the choice is yours Legolas'

Lin laughed at Legolas' unresponsive vacant stare, she hadn't expected the elf to respond like a hot blooded man, but to stand as still and straight as a tree was greatly amusing to her. Lin whistled towards the orc's trying to get their attention.

'Come on you slow bunch of mutts! Aren't you hungry? How about a nice elvish pie, with real elf inside?' She called out clearly, trying to drive some of the orc away from the tree Eneli was shooting them from. The poor elf was brave but his arrows were quickly disappearing and they weren't always killing there intended target. Lin looked at the orc's with a big grin now she'd gotten their attention she added ', or are to too scared of a little woman?'

Legolas felt his blood boil in his veins, just as he was about to yell at the easterling, the roaring of charging orc's drowned out his angry words. Weather he wanted it or not the fight was coming to him. He tried not to think about the fact that Lindawell had just kissed him and decided to use his anger and kill as many orc as he could.

Lindawell had taken off the elvish cloak and used it to clean her knife. Legolas shook his head in disbelief at the thought of her fighting so many orc with such a small knife. He would have to kill the orc's and protect the mortal by the look of things. Coming up behind her he handed her the charkarm she had only just used against him. Its sharp edges shined in the diming light as Lin examined it.

'Just to kill these foul creatures.' Legolas said sternly with a small smile, he raised the heavy and crudely orc sword at the ready. He missed his bow, he'd have killed half of them before they could reach them, if only he had his bow.

Lin smiled at him brightly her eyes shined with happiness as she faced the oncoming horde. This is what she was raised for. Battles such as this, although usually she was on the attacking side rather than the defending side.

'That amount of happiness doesn't belong on a battle field.' Legolas commented, as Lin throwing her charkarm, beheading two Orc gave a happy whistle. He had never seen such childish antics in such a dire situation. It seemed useless to him for her to have used her weapon to kill merely two of them, since the weapon hadn't come back to her hand.

'You're just upset that I have three kills and you haven't kill even one.' Lin said sticking out her tongue, she had played this game with every member of her tribe, it made battle less gruesome to focus on numbers rather than bodies.

Legolas didn't answer, only moving forward to meet the first orc within striking distance. It had been a long time since he had held a blade. It was his father's weapon of choice, Legolas had taken a keener interest in archery the weapon his mother had used. It was time to find out if his childhood lessons of the art of the blade had stuck with him even though he had abandoned it.

Lin turned to her left side stepping the orcs sword stroke and throwing the elven cloak over its head, kicking its legs out from under it, before stabbing its covered face using the palm of her hand to push the blade and hilt deep into the orc's eye until it reached its brain.

Lin clapped as Legolas cut his way through the line of orc's, Legolas turned to frown at her as he blocked another attacking strike from an attacker. He handled himself well with the blade much to Lin's viewing pleasure, as he seemingly danced around the orc's his blade ringing as it met his enemies attacks.

These orc were puzzling to Lin, usually orc would run away once a fair number of them had fallen. Lin counted three for her kills, six for Eneli and Legolas was on his fourth. While Lin was enjoying watching Legolas fight, her eyes taking in every move she noted with some worry the bleeding from the wound she had giving him earlier was getting worse and It would not due to have him die on her now.

'Kill the elf's whore!' an ocrish voice rang out from the thinning horde. Legolas looked for the speaker his grey eyes narrowed with anger and a small amount of fear for his mortal battle partner. Eneli above them was out of arrows and was fight in the trees pushing orc's who got to close off the branch to their deaths.

'I am no whore!' Lin yelled, staring into the crowed looking for the one who had dared to say such an insult. 'I am Lindawell the daughter of Ryes of Rhun, and I will be the last face you see before you become one with the void.'

Lin bent over to pick up a fallen weapon intent on finding the foul mouth orc and hacking it to pieces. As she did so the blasting sound of a horn was heard though out the forest and the path was filled with elves, who resembled an angry hive of wasps. There arrows stung the hearts of the infiltrating orcs in a flurry of speed. Legolas looked over at Lin who had moved closer to him since the arrival of so many of his kin, he noted she looked slightly like she was pouting. She stood there covered in the blood her enemy's on the field of victory and looked like a hobbit whose house had been taken over by Dwarves.

'Seven.' Legolas said softy and watched as her face turned into a scowl, then he laughed a wonderful musical laugh. He then taken over by relief that both of them were still alive despite her foolishness he embraced her. The hug lasted only a moment, when Legolas let Lin go however a light blush was fresh upon her cheeks.

The angry elves around them looked worriedly from Legolas to the easterling and the pile of large Orc's around them. This had been too close to the city, the river was no longer protecting them and each elf felt its heart tremble with fear of the oncoming days. Eneli came down from the trees and smiled at the pair thanking the Valar that everyone was still alive on this side of the river at least. Eneli's eyes looked over the fallen orc's they had but one marking upon them, it was the mark of a white hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Up, up in the highest, thickest and lushest of trees within the fair Lothlorien was the seat of the lord and lady of the wood. Upon its sturdy boroughs there was an intricate and yet strong design, the waving of branches so fine that it was a pleasure to look upon. Under the protective branches the fair lady of the wood sat next to her lord, hearing all that was said and not said by her people. It had amazed her how the elves had been so quick to hide the easterling from their lord's sight.

Three hours ago as the sun began to leave the sky, the lady of Lothlorien had felt a stab upon her mind whilst playing her harp for Lord Celeborne, her husband. His mind had been troubled by the might of the enemy and she had sought to sooth him. Yet as the strings passed her fingers for the final verse of her song, pain came to her fingers and the strings were tinged with her own blood. Upon the strings had been a poison unlike any the elves had cure for, within second the lady became cold and ill. Even now as she sat she could feel it weakening her, a parasite feeding off her light. The lady Galadriel and lord Celeborne the wisest of elves did not know how to cure such a thing. For it was both physical poison and magic melded together.

The attack had been immediate, the Orc's and their foul feet trudged over the water of the siliverlode unhindered as Galadriel's blood flowed down the strings of her harp. Many elven thoughts had turned against the outsiders as saboteurs. Some blamed the dwarf claiming his honey tongue must have been hiding his darker purpose. Other looked to their distant elven kin fearing Legolas had done such a thing so his father could rule over Lothlorien as well. Some blamed the men for their hearts could be quickly corrupted by the enemy and others still bred mistrust of the hobbits. Only one had not been blamed for such a deed the easterling had been under guard the whole time or so her guards had claimed. How could she make her way to the harp and poison it they had said.

The lady Galadriel watched and knew the truth of the circumstances the guards had faced. Even Legolas whom she had counted honest and true, had tried to hide the easterling from the lady's sight. Weak as she was Galadriel needed to touch the easterling physically in order to enter her mind. When once again the argument had turned upon the uneasy notion of Aragorn poisoning her harp strings the lady spoke.

'Do not lay blame upon our guests so easily, I am weak and will be weakened more with every passing hour.' The lady said softly, her lord looked grim and as though craved of some fair stone at this unpleasant news. 'Bring me the easterling for I feel as though she will lead us to the answers we seek.'

At her words the guards became uneasy, for since Lindawell had been so helpful with the orc raid none had the heart to contain her in case the need arouse to fight. Her childish joy at fighting had amused the old warriors. The Galadhrim felt it a waste to guard her, they needed Seregon and Eneli to fight and defend their home. Lindawell or _Mab._ As they elven warriors were calling her, had no need of a guard as she was now following Legolas around quiet excitedly awaiting the next battle with baited breath. In fact she was waiting for him on the ground below the tree, Seregon and Eneli beside her for appearance sake.

As Lin was escorted up to the high boughs, she could sense the tension between Seregon ad Eneli and the two new guards. They had not spoken to her and were not among those that had been at the skirmish, they carried themselves with a proud air and would have seemed fairer of face then the others if not for their stern expressions. Lin was terribly bored, her blood which had been pumping hot though her veins was cooling, along with her good mood. The elves in her opinion, had ruined the fight with their cheating bowman ship skills. Her clothes were stained with blood and the elven cloak she had acquired was beyond repair. At her look to the heights they would climb Lin could already feel her thighs burning.

'Use this.' Seregon said with a grin and handed her a walking stick 'we can't have you resting half way.'

Lin glared at him but took the long stick anyways as a weapon, since the new guards had taken her Orc sword from her and any weapon was better than none.

The sick was white and though thin it bore her weight well. Lin mused if she could get the stick back to her home, she would have dragons and perhaps a mermaid carved into the wood as symbols of the sky and the sea, two of the most uncontrollable forces in middle earth.

Lin came at last to the end of the long steps, her tired limbs and cooled blood making her rather irritable as she looked around her leaning on her stick. The lord and lady sat ageless and fairer then all the elves around them, their white and silver locks gleaming in the twilight. Lin looked at the Lord and saw such anger as could only be caused by deep sorrow and she wondered what had happened and waited. She wasn't as political as her brother, but looking around at the elves grave faces and even the fellowship she knew it was only a moment before she was shackled again or killed. Lin looked at Legolas, he was standing next to the man Aragorn, he looked angrily towards the other elves and yet worried even fearful for a moment when he glanced her way. Lin braced herself for what was to come.

'Come here child.' Lady Galadriel called warmly holding out her hand. 'We have not properly met, I am Galadriel, and this is my lord Celeborne.'

Lin stared at Galadriel's hand she looked at its soft unblemished skin and how inviting it was, almost a temptation to touch her. It felt like everything would be alright if she would just take the lady's hand and love her. Lin wondered at such strange sensations trying to cast them away, for only a few worrisome movements more before taking hold of the lady's hand, as though it were a traders in the market, yet as Lin turned it to shake hands, Lin looked at Galadriel's puzzled and then angry face. The elven woman didn't look so fair. Her eyes had blinked yellow then back to blue and her skin darkened as though the light was being sucked out of her into some deep inner void.

That's when Lin saw it a shadow behind the Elven lady's eyes. Lin wished she'd been able to retrieve the small knife from the orc's eye, as she tried to wrench her hand away from the lady of the wood. Fear was not something Lin felt often, yet when faced with an enemy that couldn't be vanquished by any blade or skill she knew, she had to keep her legs from running. The elves around her had quickly drawn weapons yet not towards their lady.

'What have you done?' Celeborne hissed, looking at his love as she struggled at his side.

'Get away from her.' Frodo yelled just before Lord Celeborne hand touched Galadriel, 'don't let her touch you!' for Frodo had seen the dark shadow attach itself to the lady Galadriel's shadow. It was twisted and moved against the light. A battle was depicted upon the floor between the shadowy attacker and the Great lady's shadow.

Galadriel lunged for Celeborne only to be hit in the face with a stick hard. Galadriel's wolfish eyes turned to look at Lindawell

The lord Celeborne watched as Galadriel leaped towards Lindawell in an almost feral attack. Lin hadn't moved allowing herself to be attacked by the possessed elf. Galadriel having no weapon at hand and being more beast then elf as this dark power corrupted her weakened body, moved to gnaw at Lin's flesh. Lin shoved her left arm into Galadriel's open mouth her sharp perfect elven teeth piercing her flesh, releasing Lin's blood in hot lines down her arm as the elven jaw locked into place biting harder with a snarl.

Lin dipped her right hand in her own blood that was now pooling upon her chest. She used her index finger to draw upon the lady Galadriel's brow. It was one curved line, like a smile, with four lines down.

'What are you doing?' Legolas asked concerned, as the other elves managed to pull the Lady Galadriel off her. He took her left arm into his hands and looked over the perfect imprint of the lady of lights teeth.

'Saving us.' Lin said simply, looking at the elf like he was a simpleton.

Legolas looked at her grimly as he pressed a white cloth firmly over her wound.

'You have seen this happen before?' Legolas asked, as Aragorn came over his face blank as he looked from Legolas to Lindawell to Galadriel who lay weeping now in the arms of her lord.

'No.' Lin answered as she inspected her bandaged wound.

'Then how..' Aragorn started to ask suspiciously hand upon his swards hilt.

'It is known! It is known among my people. The mark of the blind warrior can keep out the madness. For it comes upon you and shall devour your mind and make you a beast.' Lin said impatiently, her arm hurt and she didn't want to answer all these questions.

'How?' a ruff voice asked to her left.

'Hum? Lin asked looking at the dwarfs red beard, it was a startling red as his face had seemed to become drained of blood. His grip on his axe tight as his knuckles turned white with the pressure.

'How does this happen.' Gimli asked grimly. The sight of the beautiful Galadriel in tears seemed to have broken his heart.

'I don't remember. It is legend, I'm not the story keeper!' Lin growled out in frustration.

'Think Lindawell!' Legolas pressed, as the elves gathered around them, Legolas could feel the chaos about to break loose. The elves of Lothlorien had suffered a blow to their hearts twice today and there fear was coming to a boil.

'There was once a great warrior Fio, who challenged a witch who commanded our allegiance, because she had served the Lord Morgoth before and sought to replace him. This Witch claimed to be his rightful heir, and demanded that new oaths be taken. Such was the pride of the warrior Fio she told her king 'do not bow to woman of the west! For I will show you her weak claim for what it is.' Upon hearing this the dark witch sent forth her will to challenge the warrior, finding the woman not so easy to seduce as she was used to from the ladies in the west,' Lin said with a small smile, as Boromir growled at her, only to be hushed with a silencing look from Aragorn.

Lin continued when all was quite again 'the witch sent out her agent Leweg who was both had the body of a serpent and a man, this dark creature had a terrible power to fascinate its target, until it was ready to devour them. However Leweg found himself beaten by Fio, for upon the way she had hear rumor of the creature to come. Hearing of its beauty and having no wish to be overtaken by such a thing, he sought the elders for guidance. The grey man and the white woman took his question to the gods and from the oracle they answered 'only the blind warrior is truly free of ,' Fio then heated her dagger upon his camp fire and sealed his eyes shut himself with the hot blade upon her eyes lids sealing them shut. However she had not true knowledge of Leweg's allure and his mere sent almost drove her to him, but his skin was as scaly and cold as his heart, feeling the truth upon her fingers Fio overcame Leweg's dark power and attacked. The battle was long and hard in the end he was bitten and his poison was her undoing. It make her more beast then woman, she became unbearably hot to the touch so her and her mind was filled with dark things. Nightmares had become waking dreams from behind her eye lids. The serpent was now dead the witch remained and poisoned as she was, she was malleable to the witch's strong will, for the poison caused fear within the heart. '

'_This explains nothing. We should kill the easterling for trying poisoning our lady_' Nessamelda cried out, as the lady's handmaiden, she stood nearest the lord Celeborne and her lady. Her eyes were wide for an elf's and Frodo noticed her skin wasn't as fair. Frodo continued his study of the elellth as Lin continued on with her tale. He sensed something strange about her yet he could not quite put a finger upon what it was.

'_Let her finish_.' Hadir said, he had come back from the other borders said his eyes intent on Lindawell. He wanted to hear this tale to its end, his brother Orophin had been punished for saving this mortals life and he wanted to make sure that if she died it was not for the wrong reasons. His brother Rumli stood nearest him and his face was grim with thought.

'Poisoned by Leweg and driven to the brink of madness Fio was, until she came upon a small hut within the deeps of a great forest, there she recovered slowly being tended by a silent being, one day Fio opened her eyes for even her eye lids had healed. With the corruption gone and her sight returned she looked upon her savor, he was both old and young his eyes both looked upon her and didn't see her and seeing he was the blind warrior of which the oracle spoke she demanded he come with her to kill the witch, but his answer did not please her. For the blind warrior was a god and he would not be commended, he did as he chose and followed paths unseen.' Lin finished her mouth dry from use. Legolas was smiling at her, the hobbits seemed to be puzzled and the men equally so.

'So your gods protect you from the dominating will of others?' Celeborne asked his grey eyes seemed rather wide as though this thought surprised him.

'If you are worthy.' Lin answered cocking her head to the right, she didn't understand how that was so hard to believe.

'It seems such a small crude thing to be so powerful,' Oiolaire said as he looked over the lady Galadriel's condition.

The elves were silent the news of the easterling gods was perplexing to them as a whole. The lady Galadriel had recovered herself although weak she looked on to Lindawell with a soft sad smile.

'Tell me Lindawell of the east whom do u serve?' Celeborne asked coming closer.

'No one and many.' Lin answered cryptically it was a practiced answer she'd been taught to say by her brother Lan whenever she got into these situations. Yet the knowing eyes of the elf made Lin want to cover herself in the mark of the blind man from head to toe. Legolas tensed as the Lord came closer.

Celeborne laughed although not like he found it humorous and standing over Lin said 'now is not the time for riddles.'

'I serve myself.' Lin said angrily, she longed to fight, she wanted a sword in her hand now more than ever as the lord came towards her.

'Is that because your task is complete?' the lord said coming closer each step like that of a tiger coming upon its prey.

'No I..,' Lin said her mind searching for what to say and looked at Legolas. 'I promised not to say.'

Celeborne moved to grab her face, but was stopped by Legolas' hand grasping his arm. The two elves glared at each other as Lin stared at them, her upper teeth biting her lower lip.

'Don't touch her.' Legolas said his gaze steady his hand firm on the Lord's arm. 'You're not asking the right questions.'

'Legolas.' Aragorn said coming between the two elves warily. He had never seen either elf lose their temper and was feeling the very air crack about them.

'My love he's right.' Cried the lady Galadriel '_mab_ they call her and a handful she is and will be. Yet she has not done this to me.'

'You have seen this?' Lord Celeborne asked, he had frozen in place at Legolas' touch and was likely to explode into violence towards the Mirkwood princeling if not for his wife's voice. Although he heard her he did not take his eyes from the younger elf's face.

'No but I feel it. I ask you my lord how would she have been able to poison my harp? When had she ever been in my presence to know of it?' Galadriel said trying to bring her lord back from his fear and anger.

Celeborne's grey eyes turned to his love, his raged contained again and composure returned to him. He looked around at the elves and guests about him, his eyes searched every face for if the easterling and Elrond's group of misfits were to be discounted then the assassin must be one of their own.

Legolas moved slightly in front of Lin, she was an easterling and she was strange he admitted, but she was also innocent of this dreadful deed at least. He could not see Lindawell being much of an assassin, she was fidgety and she had no patience and yet her ability to use what was at hand to kill her targets was impressive. He could see her possibly killing the lady Galadriel with one of the lady's hair clips before she'd plan out a poisoning.

The hobbits who had been watching the scenes unfold looked around at the elven faces worriedly for they had never thought to find such dangers in such a fair wood. The silence of the elves was almost painful, since the hobbits had never heard the singing stop in the weeks they had been here. Yet now all looked with suspicion upon the others.

'What is the right question?' Celeborne asked his lady, his eyes turning to Lindawell as Hadir and a few trusted guards moved to guard the lady.

'What happened to the witch?' Galadriel asked tiredly, she was weak and her handmaiden was all but holding her up, since she had gotten to her feet.

'The mark of the blind warrior protects us from her and all of her twisted kin.' Lin said unhappily her eyes turned to Frodo as something glittered in his hands whilst he stared towards the lady Galadriel. Aragorn moved to block her sight as he noted all who looked upon the ring bearer

'So she's still alive?' Gimli said looking about him eyes searching every face for some sign of evil.

'As far as we know.' Lin said trying to look past Aragorn o the hobbits.

'What does this witch look like lass?' Gimli asked half turning to look at her.

'Like all witches look like.' Lin said but added at the dwarfs glare 'whatever she wants to look like, witches only show there true appearance when there dead! However I suppose you could look for the mark.'

'What mark?' Legolas prompted, it was like weeding a unkempt garden talking to Lindawell about such things, he always felt like she was keeping things from them all.

'Under her left breast there should be a mark of the god she served long ago. For he branded her as his for all eternity.' Lin said softy, there were things her people tried to forget the dark god and his rein was one of those things. The loss of their land in the mist was another, they lost much with his fall from power and though this was a long time before Lindawell's father was even born, the tribe still felt the loss.

'This is absurd,' an elvish woman's voice cried out ', I will not disrobe here among you all to prove such an absurd accusations wrong.'

'It will be done by choice or it will be done by force and it will be done quickly,' the lord said sternly.

'I see no reason to look further then her.' the elf said but then faltered in her anger as Lin had started to disrobe, next to a blushing bunch of guards, Hadir who was guarding the lady Galadriel even averted his eyes.

'I saw no such mark upon her whilst I tended to her wounds.' Oiolaire said calmly, as Legolas stopped Lin from removing her dress. Oiolaire word was enough that no one questioned Lin for the mark.

It took several hours of searching, no one was allowed to leave until they were checked and others had to replace them. Some were grumbling that the easterling had simply giving false information to watch the elves alienate each other, only the lord Celeborne saw how unhappy Lin seemed in almost all this.

'There something odd about that elf there.' Frodo said pointing Aragorn towards Nessamelda, Who had managed to escape from the search by staying close to the lady Galadriel. Aragorn looked towards them cautiously the maids proximity to the lady was troubling, if Nessamelda was the witch she could quickly kill Galadriel before they could get to her.

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits had all helped get Lin out of the way, they were all watching from the right side of the hall as the elves turned at some sound only an elf could hear, towards the lady Galadriel and her hand maidens.

The lady Galadriel was held tightly against Nessamelda's chest a knife pressed along the lady's throat. Nessamelda's eyes had gone impossibly large for an elven face, her lips were long and thin like grey worms, her skin was a sickly pale, yellow tint laced her long sharp nails and her hair was thinning and white. What had appeared to be young now looked old and in the process of decay.

'Stay back! Or the next time you see the lady Galadriel, will be under Mandos roof.' Nessamelda hissed, showing her blackened teeth. The lady Galadriel weakened as she was tried in vain to struggle against the crones hold on her.

'Release her and will let you choose how you pass this world.' Gimli growled out axe in hand.

Nessamelda laughed a sinister cackle, but looked towards Lindawell with a scowl, 'My god you said as if Morgoth was not your lord and master. You should have bowed to me as your queen.'

Lin looked into Nessamelda's violet eyes and felt their pull upon her being, as Nessamelda's voice came upon her with a dream like quality 'by the blood oath to Melkor I demand a renewed contract with your kin, come we should be allies, together we can escape.'

'Lindawell?' Legolas' deep voice echoed, in her head. He noticed how her pupils had dilated and her breath had quickened.

'I thought she said the witch couldn't control them.' Boromir said warily, looking to Aragorn whose grip tightened on his sword. Boromir came forward his sword draw to destroy the oncoming threat.

'She's fighting it.' Frodo said his blue eyes intent on Lin's flushed face. Sam pulled Frodo back from Lin worried that his masters' actions might make the witch notice them. Mary and Pippin were standing on tip toe to try and see what was going on in front.

Lin pressed her fingernails into her palms and welcomed the pain as the sweet voice of promise faded from her thoughts. The echoes of magic leaving her mind, Lin stared blurrily at Legolas who moved in and out of focus. Then as clear as bell Lin heard a scream, piercing and pure in its pain, worried Lin looked past the grim faced companions towards the witch. The witch was now a head shorter, her hand that held the knife was twitching and the lord Celeborne held his lady in one arm and his sword in the other. The body of the witch was quick to rot soiling the elvish robes she had been wearing with a black and red ooze.

'The poison should loss it potency now. Yet such magic I cannot believe alone witch had the power to make.' Oiolaire said as he looked over the lady's vitals. 'This witch seemed at the end of her power, it I may compare her to those of the beginning of the second age.'

'The harp was a gift long ago for Saruman the white.' Celeborne said his tone hallow. ', perhaps this was a ploy of his dark and twisted mind.'

At the lords words the elves went silent and then a flurry of voices cried out in a swirl of elvish that none but Legolas and Aragorn could have understood if only it was one elf at a time.

'Now is not the time for such rash thoughts nor rash deeds, tonight we shall recover our strength and on the morrow we will have council.' Celeborne said calming the masses, even though his heart burned to destroy any who had harmed his lady, he was cradling his love in his arms and moved towards a different staircase to take her to their chambers. As they left the elves seemed to become sorrowful until a mummer came around and elves were quickly sprinting back and forth.

'Are you alright there miss?' Sam asked as Lin breathed easier.

'No.' Lin said with a small frown, her hands and arm hurt and she felt dizzy.

'No?' the dwarf asked slightly worried the witches magic had turned her against them.

'I'm hungry.' Lin said unhappily, she was used to being hungry from the mines in moria, however the elves prison had brought back her ability to eat larger quantities.

'You sound like a hobbit,' Boromir snorted crossing his arms.

'Oi! What's wrong with being a hobbit?' Mary asked in fake anger, glaring at Boromir.

'Nothing master Brandybuck, I meant on offense.' Boromir said with a small smile.

'I bet she doesn't eat like a hobbit.' Pippin said with a big challenging grin, him and Mary started to lead the way out in search of food.

Legolas smiled at the joy the small hobbits managed to keep even in the hardest of times. He found himself happy at Lin being included in his shorter companions concerns, although Aragorn and Boromir still had dark thoughts towards her behind their eyes. Legolas knew Lindawells tribe would have served the dark lord long ago, he knew that, however he found it was easy to forget, when Lin smiled or bravely fought orc's or kissed him. As his mind turned to that moment, a memory as fresh in his mind as the very moment it happened he found himself lingering in it. He could still sense her warmth and hear her heart beat against her chest, and see such life in her eyes. He was pulled with some surprise from the memory by Aragorn's hand on his shoulder.

'Come my friend we are off, for the lord and lady require a moment of privacy and there is to be a feast to celebrate the defeat of the orc's and to grieve the loss of the solders of which you are not one and for that I am glad.' Aragorn said with a smile ', I'll never know what possessed you to stay and try to fight thirty orc on your own.'

'It would not have been a problem if not for the lack of bow.' Legolas replied with a smirk 'however I could see such a force freezing the blood in mortal veins.'

'Not in the blood of the east it would appear.' Gimli said joining them, he had heard of Lindawell's doings during the orc attack from Eneli himself and had been impressed. 'Sound like she's as fierce as any dwarf maiden worth her gold.'

'I would agree the Easterlings do not lack courage and yet I see little sense in fighting such a force of orc's to the death.' Aragorn said calmly. 'If this is any indication of how they fight it may be easy to overcome their forces should they join with the enemy.'

'Aye lad if its death they seek we shall give it to them!' Gimli proclaimed proudly, stroking his beard. Neither dwarf nor man saw the tension rise in their elven companion as they chattered on about how the Easterlings were to dimwitted perhaps to ever yield in battle.

'She was not concerned with dying.' Legolas said simply, he walked a small ways ahead of Aragorn as they walked down the spiraling stairs, no longer in the mood for talking.

The rest of the way was silent as the two companions felt Legolas' turned back ended the conversation. Legolas felt more then saw their equally puzzled looks of the dwarf and man behind him.

Lin had found herself the center of attention at the meal and had been delighted at the prospect of lots of food, she had been served, very good and yet very basic meals in her tree, the wine had quickly run out and had not been replenished. She remembered feasts of wild boar and elk brought by the hunters and her stomach growled at the thought of meat. She found herself sat in between Pippin and Mary who seemed to have taken a liking to her now she had fought alongside the elves of Lothlorien.

The elves seemed to have relaxed only a little at seeing Lindawell in amongst such innocent folk. For although she had saved the lady's mind from madness, it was hard for the elves to put aside the past. For they lived long and forgiving did not come naturally for those whose minds could remember clearly moment of there long lives. For the movement the elves would allow the easterling some company as long as Legolas would answer for her. Hadir, Orophin, Rumli, Seregon and Eneli all sat nearest the hobbits and their eyes watched the elves that watched the easterling for they wish to at least maintain the peace of the evening for their hearts were troubled in fair Lothlorien and that itself, a sign of the darkest kind.

Frodo was the most quiet of the hobbits and it quickly caught Lin's attention, he often looked grieved or ill whereas the other hobbits looked cheerful and relieved that the pressing dangers had past. Lin found Pippin quick to befriend and trust her it was almost unnerving how naive he was Mary had seemed to decide that she was an ally for now, even Sam had taken a liking to her. It took little time for everyone to be full and songs were sung of lamentations and joy at being alive. Stories were told and Legolas spent much of the night translation for everyone in the fellowship when he wasn't being asked to dance by the elven maidens.

Aragorn watched Lin for any sign of jealously, having been told by his distraught friend what had transpired between the two. He found Lin rather transfixed by Eneli who was telling the tale of the children of Hurin, Eneli had mentioned dragons and Lin along with the hobbits, had not taken their eyes off him. Aragorn watched and listened in silence.

'And so he throw himself on to his sword Gurthang therefore quenching it's thirst for its master Beleg's murders blood.' Eneli said sadly, for it was a tragic tale and he felt he had not done it justice no matter how transfixed his audience appeared.

'That is an odd story, I mean he didn't have to die.' Pippin said stuffing another cake into his mouth.

'The woman he loved most was his sister.' Mary said with some disgust and pain for the deceived siblings.

'I understand that but..' Pippin started to say only to falter as another tray of cakes passed by.

'Why could they not marry?' Lin asked puzzled, the rules of the western men were strange. The battle with the great dragon Glaurung had been all she had listened too, it made her feet twitch to find such a foe.

'You can't marry your sister!' Mary cried 'would you marry your blood kin?'

'Lan and I are one in all things, we need no marriage or pledge for that.' Lin said with a big grin, she had been sipping wine all night nearly consuming as much wine as Pippin had cakes. She was teasing the hobbits, it was uncommon for the easterlings to take such an interest in their own bloodline, although not unheard of.

'What do you mean your one?' Eneli asked the elf face was puzzled and slightly worried, his eyes darted towards Legolas who was dancing with a very attractive blond and not having much success in getting away. Eneli had his own admirers, yet Lin had told them off when they came to interrupt the story, the woman was seemingly obsessed with dragons. The thought of the easterling being one with her brother was sickening in the elvish sense of the phrase.

'We came into the world together so we are of one flesh and soul.' Lin said slowly, then she glared at her wine glass and put it quickly down. She loved her tribe and was proud of Lan, however she knew the elves may not be friendly towards her people in the end. War was coming apparently and her tribe would be sure to have chosen the side with more to give. Profits were important, they needed to plunder and loot to gain currency and get supplies for the winters.

'You're a twin?' Frodo asked in understanding, he loved puzzles and he found Lin often spoke strangely, her eastern accent was hard to understand she often had a hard time with r's.

'If that is the term?' Lin asked, she was enjoying herself among the small hobbits. They reminded her of the children of her tribe, so innocent and trusting.

Pippin and Mary had gone off in search of more food while, Frodo had sent Sam away on an errand. Lin raised an eyebrow towards the now fidgeting hobbit and Eneli who had been looking on in interest was grabbed up by Seregon who had told him in elvish that he must help him get a dance.

'There's something I must ask you.' Frodo said looking Lindawell in the eyes bravely.

'Yes?' Lin said suspiciously, she tried to keep her voice soft so Aragorn couldn't hear her, as Frodo looked anxiously about him.

'Do you know the way to Mordor from here?'

'Yes.' Lin answered curtly, she didn't like to think of Mordor and its black gates. She had been there before and felt the air of it burn her lungs whilst the dark creatures tested her resolve.

'Will you tell me how to get there?' Frodo asked, so softly Lin was almost sure she heard wrong, but the hobbits scared eyes told her she had heard right enough.

'No.' Lin answered firmly her hand touching Frodo's shoulder kindly. 'Nice hobbits should stay here where it's safe or go back to the place Pippin called shire.'

'I can't.' Frodo said gloomily his eyes pleading.

Lin stared at him sized him up from his big feet, to his little powerless hands ending at his kind eyes. She thought of the hobbit going to Mordor and could not imagine what propose he could serve in that.

'Why?' Lin asked quickly as Aragorn and Gimli having noticed Lindawell alone with Frodo started towards them.

'It was a mistake asking you.' Frodo said trying to dismiss Lindawell curiosity, turning to leave the table.

'That it a mean thing, asking and not telling in turn.' Lin called after him with a slight pout.

'You won't tell me the way.' Frodo said clutching the ring though his shirt.

'You will die.' Lin said with a shake of her head, then leaning her head on table she glared at the hobbit. She didn't want to go to Mordor, only orc's and trolls and vermin there for the most part, she had not heard of a dragon in the service of the eye of flames, as Sauron was called.

'I must try to complete my task.' Frodo said sadly as he walked away, he was tempted to ask Lin to come with them, he felt sure if an easterling was with them they could all simply walk into Mordor under the eastern banner.

'You would do well to keep your distance from Frodo.' Boromir said looming over Lin intimidatingly. He intense eye boring a hole into his.

Lin responded with a curse in her own tongue loosely translated as 'fuck off!'

'What did you say easterling?' Boromir asked with a hot glare, he grabbed Lin's hurt arm hard even as the blood began to pool into the bandages under his finger tips from the bite.

Lin glared back, inside she was seething, how dare a man grab her and show her such disrespect, she longed to smash his face into the table until his nose broke beyond repair. However a fair skinned and strong hand quickly removed Boromir's hand.

Lin cursed again in her native tongue as Legolas tried to calm down his friend. Legolas understood the worries that Boromir faced about Gondor and how he should be there for his people, these concerns were also in Legolas' mind for his own people.

Boromir tried to reach Lin though Legolas but found Orophin, Eneli and Seregon blocking Lin from view as Aragorn tried to talk him down. Boromir glared at the elf who had hold of him, he hated the superior strength and speeds elves moved with even more when it was used against him. Boromir found the gods unfair to have made such a gifted race and then to have created men, Boromir felt cheated.

'Now is a time for peaceful reflection.' Legolas said softly to Boromir as he released his grip and turned Boromir towards Aragorn.

'Come now my friend, she is hardly the enemy.' Aragorn called trying to lead Boromir away from the elves, he did not wish to see Boromir and Lindawell's guards come to blows, the rest in Lothlorien was already disturbed and would not be aided by one of the fellowship being put under guard.

'Perhaps not but we should not share our quest with the elf's amusement.'

'Amusement?' Aragorn repeated blankly his tone empty 'I doubt if any elf finds Lin an amusement.'

'Whore then.' Boromir said in anger. The sudden silence of even the trees in the wind sent chills up his spin. The elves had tried to keep their prying eyes and ears both blind and deaf for the mortal's sake, yet the insult of such a nature was shocking to them.

'You know little of the cultures of the other races if you think the elves would amuse themselves with whores.' Aragorn said angrily, the rumors and legends of Gondor had long been untrusted worthy.

'She is one! All the easterling women are such, they even bare more than one man's child willingly. Some never know who the father is!' Boromir raged, it was one of the sickest things he had found out about the eastern tribes

Aragorn looked at Lin who couldn't hear them but seemed to be being led away by Legolas who could hear them quite clearly. Aragorn turned to Boromir with a shake of his head ', I doubt she is interested in such a thing here among her enemy's.'

'You don't understand there beasts! Savage, uninhibited and cruel.' Boromir said with venom. 'They eat the flesh of their dead for god's sake Aragorn, and you all invite her to eat and make merry, she may not have harmed the lady of the wood. But she is hardly an ally of our cause' in his anger Boromir stormed away from Aragorn in disgust. The elven guards kept their distance, two followed the Gondorain for fear he would harm others.

Aragorn moved quickly though the crowd of elves, he had felt cold with worry since Gandalf had fallen, the easterling was not the only threat to Frodo he had to watch, she was the easiest to suspect. Aragorn breathing relaxed as he watched Lin being lead around easily by the guards her steps were slightly wobbly from drinking too much. Aragorn gave a meaningful look to Lin's escorts and they all slowly gave way for him. When he reached Lin's side she was humming a tune Aragorn had not heard with a small smile. The tune was neither sad nor happy but remained Aragorn of a lullaby his mother once hummed.

'Tell me why you were in the mines of Moria.' He demanded in a ruff voice, as he helped her down the stairs. Legolas and Eneli lagged behind both their faces blank

'I go where I like,' Lin laughed and with a smile told Aragorn in a whisper ', when I'm lost I spin my knife and on wards with purpose I walked through the night, into dangers unknown.'

'That doesn't answer why you're alone so far west.' Aragorn said his eyes intent on Lin face waiting for her to lie.

'humm.. Why are you so far south?' Lin asked with a grin, Aragorn had a northern accent when compared to Boromir's drawl.

'I am not the one who's under suspicion, you will answer my questions.' Aragorn said with an air of authority.

'So I answer your questions and I get to walk free?' Lin asked her face inches from his, so close it would have been more natural to touch. Lin's eyes focused into his brown ones looking for the truth.

'I can't promise that.' Aragorn said holding his ground.

'I wanted to see a dragon..' Lin whispered in Aragorn ear, her eyes looked over to Legolas puzzled and slightly angry face as she did so.

'Aren't there any left in the east.' Aragorn asked curiously, stepping back from her.

'None they are gone.. We have not seen a dragon in fifteen years or so.' Lin said sadly.

Aragorn studied her face carefully looking for any signs of deceit and with a chill down his spin found none. Aragorn stood still as Lin moved down the steps Legolas past him to catch up to her his expression equally worried. The dragons had vanished from the east without any stirring upon the land nothing had been heard of them in an age.


	6. Chapter 6

A short chapter I could really use a review or two! I haven't gotten any flames which is nice, but I'm not sure how everyone's liking the story so far.

Chapter 6

Legolas had spent the last two hours pacing about the ground below Lindawell's prison, he could hear her soft breathing as she slept in undisturbed peace. The unrest in the forest was like a ringing in his ears keeping him awake, patrols and boots the ring of swords and hammers, this night was alive with fear. The elves had tried to keep it light in front of their guests but the tension of impending attack was upon them. He missed his home greatly, he could only imagine what it must be like now. If Lothlorien with the magic of the lady Galadriel was in such turmoil, how could Mirkwood standalone against the next attack. He felt the great need of his people and his family fall upon him as if the Valar had thrown twelve dwarfs in all their armored glory on top of him. Yet when Legolas thought of the fellowship and of Gandalf's sacrifice, he felt he could not leave the fate of all to such young children brave as they are.

Looking down Eneli and Seregon who hadn't been giving any new orders sat upon the deck looking down at the princeling who seemed so lost. It was Eneli who threw down the ladder to Legolas braking him of his infernal pacing.

'_She's a sleep_.' Seregon said softly blocking the door and looking between Legolas and Eneli for some understanding. He was no longer bored of Lin, he felt slightly protective, the mab as he thought of her had not given them away when questioned by Hadir she had opted to say nothing, therefore leaving only what Seregon had told them as the truth. Seregon said they were taking the prisoner for a walk as she was starting to get lethargic, on the walk they ran into the orc horde.

'_Let her wake and perhaps she can ease his mind and we can all rest easier_.' Eneli said he felt a strange stirring in his insides as he motioned Legolas to go through Lin's door and looked out into the trees to ignore it. The world was so much worse than when they had woken up that morning.

Legolas passed Seregon, into Lin's comfortable prison, he had once laughed at how nice it was for the housing of an enemy, now he was grateful he didn't have to look at her though the bars of a cell door. The bedroom was littered with bowls of water and pots of ink and quills around her bed symbols had been etched into the wood in a circle. He watched her chest rising and falling and he felt his own breath starting to keep time with hers, her black hair was wirily and an unruly mess about the pillow under her head, the second pillow she had tucked into her side clutched to her chest. She looked more like a child then an enemy, as Legolas reached down to touch her shoulder.

Lin woke and using the pillow in her hand hit the intruder hard in the face, expecting it to be Seregon or Eneli. The elves were so silent until they hesitated, then it was as if the song they brought with them stopped and that quiet was deafening, as if the world waited with them.

'Stop!' Legolas said blocking the attack easily, he couldn't help but smile at how messy the mortal's hair was it was frightening in its snake like tangles and may even have scared a dragon.

Lin stopped and looked at the now smiling Legolas, she had gone to bed easily after drinking so much wine at the feast, her head hurt and was still lightly fogged by the alcoholic she had yet to sleep off. She remembered coming back to her little abode with her two guards, Eneli had to almost pull her up the ladder as she tried to sleep in the grass.

'Sleep.' Lin moaned as she fell back on the bed, desire to sleep came over her in a wave making her eyes lids heavy. Her night gown was long and white, the fabric was thin and the laces at the front were undone, she had a slight smile as she touched the strings knowing she had not put this dress on herself.

'Wake up Lindawell.' Legolas urged with a soft smile, shaking her shoulder as she curled up again to sleep.

'Why?' Lin growled glaring up at the beautiful elf looking down at her, it was as if he lit the room up like a star.

'There is something I wish to discuss with you.' Legolas said brushing the hair out of Lin's eyes, her untidiness was distracting.

'You wish to talk now?' Lin groaned, pulling the blanket about her, cursing the elf.

'We must.' Legolas said slightly put off by Lin's mood, he felt a connection to Lin ever since she entered his dream.

'You talk then, I sleep.' Lindawell said cocooning herself in the blankets.

'Lindawell!' Legolas called sitting upon her bed and shaking her a wake.

'No too much talking! You talk, Aragorn talks, elf lord talks. Questions and questions, never a moment's peace.' Lin said trying to kick the elf off the bed, the time for talking was during the noon day sun not under the light of the moon and stars.

'Ah, Lin I don't wish to question you, I believe you when you said you're looking for dragons, as mad as that sounds.' Legolas said with a little chuckle. 'We are leaving tomorrow.'

'We?' Lin asked slightly hopeful, traveling would be much more exciting then

'My companions you followed in Moria, we still have a longer path to take to complete our journey.'

'Mordor... ' Lin muttered her lips pressed firmly together, the thought of Legolas going to Mordor was chilling. Past memories of orc's at play during their skirmishes during negotiations of the payment for her tribe's assistance against the men of the west.

'How did you come by that knowledge?' Legolas said his tone mixed with surprise and suspicion. The doubts of her innocence in finding the fellowship resurfaced.

'Your hobbit old me.' Lin muttered sleepily.

'Pippin.' Legolas said, with a not so princely elvish curse, he rose from the bed to go punish the hobbits loose tongue.

'Not Pippin, Frodo he asked me how to get to Mordor.' Lin said grabbing Legolas hand and pulling him back towards her.

'When did he ask this of you?' Legolas asked his voice cold, he couldn't understand how the Halfling could be so foolish. 'What else did he tell you?'

'While you were busy with the elven maidens.' Lin said not looking at Legolas, she knew that being jealous of such a thing should be while beyond her. Not knowing the elvish dances had helped and Eneli attentions were an easy distraction. 'He asked me how to get to Mordor that's all he had time for.'

'I see he should not have told you even that' Legolas said flatly, he had enjoyed the dance however his partners had been rather older then he and many had hoped to walk away with promises of more privet visits.

'You should not go there. They will torture you until you become a willing slave. I have seen this of elves in Mordor.' Lin said, her worry was evident and she had reached over to the bedside table and held a writing quill in her right hand tightly.

'I must go, I will not fail them.' Legolas said with conviction, his body was tense with the weight of such a task. He felt he had failed when the Belrog appeared and he gave into his despair his honor and Gimli's had been marred by that shared fear.

He sat motionless and Lindawell felt the east wind come cold though the window, it played at the hem of Legolas' robes. They had been clasped tightly during the feast, now the collar was undone to show the line of his chest. It was as untidy as Lin had ever seen the prim and proper elf, even during the fight he had wasted energy to maintain his clothing.

'Yet you hesitate to go or you would not need to declare such things.' Lindawell said pulling Legolas down to lie on the bed. He tensed then relaxed as Lin started to draw upon his chest the quill was lightly spreading ink over his heart and Legolas became more aware of his heartbeat as the cool ink dried. Lin had seen this conflicted mind set from her brother before, Lan always seemed to weigh his decisions with utmost care.

'I fear for my homeland, the forest is filled with a darkness as black as Mordor in its southern borders. My father has held the evil at bay yet our borders become closer and closer to our main city.' Legolas explained, his grey eyes staring into Lin's blue ones. Legolas' eyes showed the torment of this decision to abandon his home for the fellowship.

'Your homeland?' Lin inquired her interest peeked, she had assumed this place had been his home.

'You may know it as Mirkwood. What was once green wood the great, is not a spider and orc infested death trap to the unwarily.' Legolas said grimly, thoughts of home had a sour taste to them. How he wished to be powerful enough to clear the forest of the taint of Dol guldur.

'Humm the forest of dark slumber and man eating elves.' Lin muttered under her breath, she had crossed those woods before in youth they had lost many of their warriors along the tricky elven paths. Legolas heard what she said and

'I wish you to know that no harm will come to you unless you bring it upon yourself,' Legolas said, his hand upon his brow a sign of worry ', when the enemy is defeated I will take you home if I am alive.'

Lin sighed she was used to people doing what she told them to do and this elf seemed to be convinced he should go swiftly towards his death, which would have been her ideal a day ago. Now the elf had beaten her twice and worse she had yielded to him. She found Legolas worthy weather he wished it or not he would have her loyalty and strength at his disposal.

'Wear this mark, if your gods are not with you on your path mine shall protect you.' Lin said kissing over the ink. It was a mark of what looked like three mountains an intricate symbol was placed below it, much like the one of Lindawell's ankle. 'This mark will insure I will see you again my dear husband.'

'I'm not your husband.' Legolas stated with a frown, looking at Lindawell's grin. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, Lin's thinking they were married was a problem, even if he thought she was a friend and an asset in battle. She was mortal and strange for a maiden, she was not fair of face even for the race of men, nor was she ugly. She was hardly gentle although he had seen traces of kindness, she was ruff and unruly. Legolas traced the new scar upon his thigh that she had giving him though the fabric of the new leggings. He had asked the healer to let the leg wound scar, a memory and mark she will have left upon him for as long as he lived, a sentiment his father would frown upon but she had shown him true courage in the face of such adversity during the battle with the orc's and her escape.

'Perhaps not yet.' Lin agreed with a yawn going back to sleep ', I will follow you all the same, whatever path you choose.'

Legolas watched Lindawell fall back to sleep, the fellowship would have to move on as soon as lord Celeborne would allow it and he knew he couldn't take her with him. If she escaped again while he was not here she would be killed regardless of how her guards felt about her. Legolas was unsure of allowing Eneli and Seregon to guard her as she had slipped past them before. He wanted her safe if nothing else, safe and able to dream her childish dream of dragons.

_Six years ago_

_A battle raged in the darkness of the borderlands, swords and fire and arrows filled the air. Anger and pain salted the air along with the scent of blood. Victory was at hand for the Easterlings and there monstrous allies, yet a new battle was waking in the hearts of the Easterlings. Drums pounded like a steady heart beat and flutes called out as free as blood released from veins as the dawn approached. _

_The twins stood still in a red tent filled with thirteen strong soldiers in the face of their grief, the battle field seemed leagues away. The night was dark and the terrors of mankind had swarmed over the enemies of the dark masters like a plague. There was a chill upon the air and Lin felt her chest tighten at the body before her. The body of a strong tanned skinned seasoned warrior who appeared untouched save for a scratch upon his temple. He bore the markings of king ship the waves upon his back the mountains of the pass on his chest, the sun between his shoulder blades. _

_Lin moved forward with her brother both held together a silver dagger with an elf horn handle and cut into the flesh above the heart of the body in a circle. The same was done upon his back blood pooled into a golden bowl beneath the table the blood seeped out of the body in slow thick dark red gushes. _

'_Here is a great King Ryse may he continue to watch over his kin.' Lin and Lan's uncle said loudly, taking a gulp from the golden bowl, his dark eyes were cold and untouched by any emotion. He held out the cup to Lindawell eyes challenging her. 'We drink the blood of the fallen king to enter into the contract with the gods and allow them old kings to influence our right of succession.'_

_Lin drank form the bowl, she tasted her fathers clotted blood on her tongue and managed to keep it down before passing it to Lan. They were both young only seventeen years of age their fighting and battle experience only a budding flower and yet this fight she would endure to avenge her father she would have to win. She had seen her father in battle fighting alongside his brother and watched from afar unable to warn her father of the oncoming blow from her uncle's sword hilt into his head. _

'_Stop!' their uncle called out putting his large hand over the bowl, he smiled and continued, 'you and your sister are of one flesh it would be unfair to allow such odds in this contest.'_

'_We are one,' Lan confirmed, his body tense waiting for the oncoming fight ', we fight together and we will die together,'_

'_As it should be,' the uncle said with a smirk 'yet kingship is won alone or there would be two hearts within his chest.'_

'_Lan has a claim as much as Lin.' Cried the grey man angrily he had been watching the proceedings cautiously. 'Two hearts or not they are one if she has taken the offering so must he, for his soul has already taken it with her.'_

'_There can only be one!' there uncle hissed his hand going to his scimitar. He was one of the tallest and most feared warriors _

'_Come Alric! I fear not that there are two of Ryse line in this challenge,' called Bergen the one swing, he was a mighty man strong of limb and heart ', let the boy and girl die together as one.' _

_A mummer of agreement thought out the tent followed Bergen's words, for none saw the two young ins as a threat to claiming honors. And so it was agreed and the bowl touched Lan's lips although he found it hard to keep down the thick drying blood and coughed, much to the amusement of the older warriors about them. _

_Lin grabbed her brother's hand tight as the bowl was passed around the tent in an hour they battle of their lives would take place. Lin felt excited, angry, grieved at the loss of her strong papa and scared of failing, all this she felt beating in her chest feeling like her heart would explode before the last drop of blood was tasted. _

_Within moments the trail was started with kin falling upon kin hot blood fell like rubies into the sand as Bergen and Alric fought while the other gathered around them with their own blades drawn. _

_Lan held Lin back from the folds of men, if Alric died now it would be a regret for Lin that she did not kill him herself however he focused on the other challengers. Thirteen in total and all strong, Lan hadn't much time to consider what must be done, but he managed it a small amount of poison he slipped into the blood of his fathers from his own mouth. Lan prayed the gods would forgive him for he knew his sister may not. The poison of the spiders, was deadly and although the rules of the trail were for all to die save the new king, he felt as a murder rather than a warrior. The first man seemed to fall to the poison, he was small and Lan moved quickly to stab him in the throat before he could alert the others of their impending doom. Lin followed his lead to some extent and began her own attack at those near her. Lan prayed his sister would never find out about what his fears had driving him to do. His father had always told him that Lin would die an honorable death and that he feared it would be sooner rather than later. _

_The warriors now found themselves attacked quickly, it required little time to kill a man, a stab in the neck or face usually did the trick. Lin had many knifes upon her person held to her with leather belts and straps, as knifes often got stuck within the dead and took too long to retrieve during battle. Her legs were bare and she had earned no armor in her battles, nor had she like the look of the armor she had seen on the battle field it was heavy and hard to move in. Lan had thicker leathers and metal shoulder guards, he used a short sword and a set of redwood handle daggers he had killed a Ranger for. The each bore a dagger that they made for one another under their fathers guidance._

_It was with that Knife that said Lindawell that Lin attacked her uncle, she had wounds from her fight with the masses, her own back had a slice or two, she was limping and bleeding from a head wound so much that her sweat and blood flowed into her eyes nearly blinding her. Lin stabbed her uncle in the chest just missing his heart, Alric pushed her away as Lan stabbed him in the back with his own named dagger. Alric had killed seven of the thirteen warriors, each had been weaker than the last, yet Bergen had landed more than one mighty blow to his right shoulder and side. Alric had only just managed to kill Bergen before blood loss weakened him, yet the six others had kept coming and he managed to live, to fight and win. _

_Lin looked over at the body of Bergen and his fallen broad sword, summoning all the strength she had in her arms she lifted the heavy blade enough to swing her uncles head clean off, as Lan held his head at an angle. With his uncle's head held in his hand Lan turned to his sister his eyes hard and cold, he looked into his sisters eyes and saw they were filled with life and heat. She reached out and touched the head holding it high with Lan at the tents entrance, there the Easterlings fell on to their hands and knees, some lying flat upon the ground in submission. Even their own mother and the elders bowed to them, for this was the way of things, Lan knew there would be more challenges to come for those few who dared to look upon them with curiosity, yet those would be individual challenges and easier to handle he hoped. All was quiet as Lin and Lan looked out upon there tribe as one, they were now safe, they were now king._

_The grey man called up to hail the new king, for they only had the word king for rulers. The grey man brought the twins back into the tent and with a practiced hand fished out their father heart from under the ribs, this he brought to a flame upon the fire and gave over to Lan. Lan's hand trembled as the hot organ met his hand, Lin's hand grabbed his and held it steady._

'_Leave now.' Lin ordered the grey man. _

'_It must be witnessed.' He said roughly._

'_We are each other witness, this is not the heart of some ruling king we know little of but his strength, this is Ryse our creator and our king. For this we shall be alone.' Lin declared boldly glaring at the grey man, who after a moment's hesitation left. _

'_I can't.' Lan said dropping the heart into Lin's hands with disgust._

'_I won't.' Lin said softly looking at the heart with a frown. 'It must be buried, we will never speak of this.'_

_Lan looked up in surprise as his sister squeezed the heart and smeared blood upon her face and then his. He had expected her to follow the rules of the trial to the end, proving herself stronger than them all. Yet here he watched as she dug a hole under the embers of the fire with a broken log and placed the heart inside. When she was done he saw her eyes shiny with tears and he moved and held her while his own eyes filled with tears. They cried together and when they gathered up their resolve the moved as one to the waiting masses bathed in the light of the sun._

'_Do you see that Lan' Lin asked with a bright smile at the new sun upon her skin and the drumming in her heart, her arms gestured towards the sun._

'_What?' Lan asked his eyes scanning the crowed trying to remember the names of those who would be troublesome._

'_It's a new day after all.' Lin laughed and she whistled as she walked down among her people. Lan watched and noted that none seemed willing to challenge Lin. Lan smiled as he let the day soak into his skin, his sister would be the one to answer many challenges to their authority, the biggest challenge Lan would face would be managing his sister and maintaining shared power with her. _

_The grey man's eyes were always on his sister and Lan had lost many friends hearts to his sister long ago, although she had never noticed them, her barren band protected her and would now have its own agenda with the leadership of this tribe. _

_Lan had a headache and looking down at his people began the task of forming rankings, grateful his father had given him some instruction on how to manage tribe affairs. Lin would be the people's heart but he would be there ruler in truth. He watched her stretch and drink near the newly formed banquet table and new if he hadn't been able to fight alongside her claim this would have been the end of customs and traditions. She would have destroyed them all for a chance to kill their uncle. _

'_Come along my king!' the grey man called loudly so that Lin could hear it and would come as well 'we have marking to carve and burn.'_


	7. Chapter 7

A short chapter

Chapter 6

Legolas had spent the last two hours pacing about the ground below Lindawell's prison, he could hear her soft breathing as she slept in undisturbed peace. The unrest in the forest was like a ringing in his ears keeping him awake, patrols and boots the ring of swords and hammers, this night was alive with fear. The elves had tried to keep it light in front of their guests but the tension of impending attack was upon them. He missed his home greatly, he could only imagine what it must be like now. If Lothlorien with the magic of the lady Galadriel was in such turmoil, how could Mirkwood standalone against the next attack. He felt the great need of his people and his family fall upon him as if the Valar had thrown 12 dwarfs in all their armored glory on top of him. Yet when Legolas thought of the fellowship and of Gandalf's sacrifice, he felt he could not leave the fate of all to such young children brave as they are.

Looking down Eneli and Seregon who hadn't been giving any new orders sat upon the deck looking down at the princeling who seemed so lost. It was Eneli who threw down the ladder to Legolas braking him of his infernal pacing.

'_She's a sleep_.' Seregon said softly blocking the door and looking between Legolas and Eneli for some understanding. He was no longer bored of Lin, he felt slightly protective, the mab as he thought of her had not given them away when questioned by Hadir she had opted to say nothing, therefore leaving only what Seregon had told them as the truth. Seregon said they were taking the prisoner for a walk as she was starting to get lethargic, on the walk they ran into the orc horde.

'_Let her wake and perhaps she can ease his mind and we can all rest easier_.' Eneli said he felt a strange stirring in his insides as he motioned Legolas to go through Lin's door and looked out into the trees to ignore it. The world was so much worse than when they had woken up that morning.

Legolas passed Seregon, into Lin's comfortable prison, he had once laughed at how nice it was for the housing of an enemy, now he was grateful he didn't have to look at her though the bars of a cell door. The bedroom was littered with bowls of water and pots of ink and quills around her bed symbols had been etched into the wood in a circle. He watched her chest rising and falling and he felt his own breath starting to keep time with hers, her black hair was wirily and an unruly mess about the pillow under her head, the second pillow she had tucked into her side clutched to her chest. She looked more like a child then an enemy, as Legolas reached down to touch her shoulder.

Lin woke and using the pillow in her hand hit the intruder hard in the face, expecting it to be Seregon or Eneli. The elves were so silent until they hesitated, then it was as if the song they brought with them stopped and that quiet was deafening, as if the world waited with them.

'Stop!' Legolas said blocking the attack easily, he couldn't help but smile at how messy the mortal's hair was it was frightening in its snake like tangles and may even have scared a dragon.

Lin stopped and looked at the now smiling Legolas, she had gone to bed easily after drinking so much wine at the feast, her head hurt and was still lightly fogged by the alcoholic she had yet to sleep off. She remembered coming back to her little abode with her two guards, Eneli had to almost pull her up the ladder as she tried to sleep in the grass.

'Sleep.' Lin moaned as she fell back on the bed, desire to sleep came over her in a wave making her eyes lids heavy. Her night gown was long and white, the fabric was thin and the laces at the front were undone, she had a slight smile as she touched the strings knowing she had not put this dress on herself.

'Wake up Lindawell.' Legolas urged with a soft smile, shaking her shoulder as she curled up again to sleep.

'Why?' Lin growled glaring up at the beautiful elf looking down at her, it was as if he lit the room up like a star.

'There is something I wish to discuss with you.' Legolas said brushing the hair out of Lin's eyes, her untidiness was distracting.

'You wish to talk now?' Lin groaned, pulling the blanket about her, cursing the elf.

'We must.' Legolas said slightly put off by Lin's mood, he felt a connection to Lin ever since she entered his dream.

'You talk then, I sleep.' Lindawell said cocooning herself in the blankets.

'Lindawell!' Legolas called sitting upon her bed and shaking her a wake.

'No too much talking! You talk, Aragorn talks, elf lord talks. Questions and questions, never a moment's peace.' Lin said trying to kick the elf off the bed, the time for talking was during the noon day sun not under the light of the moon and stars.

'Ah, Lin I don't wish to question you, I believe you when you said you're looking for dragons, as mad as that sounds.' Legolas said with a little chuckle. 'We are leaving tomorrow.'

'We?' Lin asked slightly hopeful, traveling would be much more exciting then

'My companions you followed in Moria, we still have a longer path to take to complete our journey.'

'Mordor... ' Lin muttered her lips pressed firmly together, the thought of Legolas going to Mordor was chilling. Past memories of orc's at play during their skirmishes during negotiations of the payment for her tribe's assistance against the men of the west.

'How did you come by that knowledge?' Legolas said his tone mixed with surprise and suspicion. The doubts of her innocence in finding the fellowship resurfaced.

'Your hobbit old me.' Lin muttered sleepily.

'Pippin.' Legolas said, with a not so princely elvish curse, he rose from the bed to go punish the hobbits loose tongue.

'Not Pippin, Frodo he asked me how to get to Mordor.' Lin said grabbing Legolas hand and pulling him back towards her.

'When did he ask this of you?' Legolas asked his voice cold, he couldn't understand how the Halfling could be so foolish. 'What else did he tell you?'

'While you were busy with the elven maidens.' Lin said not looking at Legolas, she knew that being jealous of such a thing should be while beyond her. Not knowing the elvish dances had helped and Eneli attentions were an easy distraction. 'He asked me how to get to Mordor that's all he had time for.'

'I see he should not have told you even that' Legolas said flatly, he had enjoyed the dance however his partners had been rather older then he and many had hoped to walk away with promises of more privet visits.

'You should not go there. They will torture you until you become a willing slave. I have seen this of elves in Mordor.' Lin said, her worry was evident and she had reached over to the bedside table and held a writing quill in her right hand tightly.

'I must go, I will not fail them.' Legolas said with conviction, his body was tense with the weight of such a task. He felt he had failed when the Belrog appeared and he gave into his despair his honor and Gimli's had been marred by that shared fear.

He sat motionless and Lindawell felt the east wind come cold though the window, it played at the hem of Legolas' robes. They had been clasped tightly during the feast, now the collar was undone to show the line of his chest. It was as untidy as Lin had ever seen the prim and proper elf, even during the fight he had wasted energy to maintain his clothing.

'Yet you hesitate to go or you would not need to declare such things.' Lindawell said pulling Legolas down to lie on the bed. He tensed then relaxed as Lin started to draw upon his chest the quill was lightly spreading ink over his heart and Legolas became more aware of his heartbeat as the cool ink dried. Lin had seen this conflicted mind set from her brother before, Lan always seemed to weigh his decisions with utmost care.

'I fear for my homeland, the forest is filled with a darkness as black as Mordor in its southern borders. My father has held the evil at bay yet our borders become closer and closer to our main city.' Legolas explained, his grey eyes staring into Lin's blue ones. Legolas' eyes showed the torment of this decision to abandon his home for the fellowship.

'Your homeland?' Lin inquired her interest peeked, she had assumed this place had been his home.

'You may know it as Mirkwood. What was once green wood the great, is not a spider and orc infested death trap to the unwarily.' Legolas said grimly, thoughts of home had a sour taste to them. How he wished to be powerful enough to clear the forest of the taint of Dol guldur.

'Humm the forest of dark slumber and man eating elves.' Lin muttered under her breath, she had crossed those woods before in youth they had lost many of their warriors along the tricky elven paths. Legolas heard what she said and

'I wish you to know that no harm will come to you unless you bring it upon yourself,' Legolas said, his hand upon his brow a sign of worry ', when the enemy is defeated I will take you home if I am alive.'

Lin sighed she was used to people doing what she told them to do and this elf seemed to be convinced he should go swiftly towards his death, which would have been her ideal a day ago. Now the elf had beaten her twice and worse she had yielded to him. She found Legolas worthy weather he wished it or not he would have her loyalty and strength at his disposal.

'Wear this mark, if your gods are not with you on your path mine shall protect you.' Lin said kissing over the ink. It was a mark of what looked like three mountains an intricate symbol was placed below it, much like the one of Lindawell's ankle. 'This mark will insure I will see you again my dear husband.'

'I'm not your husband.' Legolas stated with a frown, looking at Lindawell's grin. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, Lin's thinking they were married was a problem, even if he thought she was a friend and an asset in battle. She was mortal and strange for a maiden, she was not fair of face even for the race of men, nor was she ugly. She was hardly gentle although he had seen traces of kindness, she was ruff and unruly. Legolas traced the new scar upon his thigh that she had giving him though the fabric of the new leggings. He had asked the healer to let the leg wound scar, a memory and mark she will have left upon him for as long as he lived, a sentiment his father would frown upon but she had shown him true courage in the face of such adversity during the battle with the orc's and her escape.

'Perhaps not yet.' Lin agreed with a yawn going back to sleep ', I will follow you all the same, whatever path you choose.'

Legolas watched Lindawell fall back to sleep, the fellowship would have to move on as soon as lord Celeborne would allow it and he knew he couldn't take her with him. If she escaped again while he was not here she would be killed regardless of how her guards felt about her. Legolas was unsure of allowing Eneli and Seregon to guard her as she had slipped past them before. He wanted her safe if nothing else, safe and able to dream her childish dream of dragons.

_Six years ago_

_A battle raged in the darkness of the borderlands, swords and fire and arrows filled the air. Anger and pain salted the air along with the scent of blood. Victory was at hand for the Easterlings and there monstrous allies, yet a new battle was waking in the hearts of the Easterlings. Drums pounded like a steady heart beat and flutes called out as free as blood released from veins as the dawn approached. _

_The twins stood still in a red tent filled with thirteen strong soldiers in the face of their grief, the battle field seemed leagues away. The night was dark and the terrors of mankind had swarmed over the enemies of the dark masters like a plague. There was a chill upon the air and Lin felt her chest tighten at the body before her. The body of a strong tanned skinned seasoned warrior who appeared untouched save for a scratch upon his temple. He bore the markings of king ship the waves upon his back the mountains of the pass on his chest, the sun between his shoulder blades. _

_Lin moved forward with her brother both held together a silver dagger with an elf horn handle and cut into the flesh above the heart of the body in a circle. The same was done upon his back blood pooled into a golden bowl beneath the table the blood seeped out of the body in slow thick dark red gushes. _

'_Here is a great King Ryse may he continue to watch over his kin.' Lin and Lan's uncle said loudly, taking a gulp from the golden bowl, his dark eyes were cold and untouched by any emotion. He held out the cup to Lindawell eyes challenging her. 'We drink the blood of the fallen king to enter into the contract with the gods and allow them old kings to influence our right of succession.'_

_Lin drank form the bowl, she tasted her fathers clotted blood on her tongue and managed to keep it down before passing it to Lan. They were both young only seventeen years of age their fighting and battle experience only a budding flower and yet this fight she would endure to avenge her father she would have to win. She had seen her father in battle fighting alongside his brother and watched from afar unable to warn her father of the oncoming blow from her uncle's sword hilt into his head. _

'_Stop!' their uncle called out putting his large hand over the bowl, he smiled and continued, 'you and your sister are of one flesh it would be unfair to allow such odds in this contest.'_

'_We are one,' Lan confirmed, his body tense waiting for the oncoming fight ', we fight together and we will die together,'_

'_As it should be,' the uncle said with a smirk 'yet kingship is won alone or there would be two hearts within his chest.'_

'_Lan has a claim as much as Lin.' Cried the grey man angrily he had been watching the proceedings cautiously. 'Two hearts or not they are one if she has taken the offering so must he, for his soul has already taken it with her.'_

'_There can only be one!' there uncle hissed his hand going to his scimitar. He was one of the tallest and most feared warriors _

'_Come Alric! I fear not that there are two of Ryse line in this challenge,' called Bergen the one swing, he was a mighty man strong of limb and heart ', let the boy and girl die together as one.' _

_A mummer of agreement thought out the tent followed Bergen's words, for none saw the two young ins as a threat to claiming honors. And so it was agreed and the bowl touched Lan's lips although he found it hard to keep down the thick drying blood and coughed, much to the amusement of the older warriors about them. _

_Lin grabbed her brother's hand tight as the bowl was passed around the tent in an hour they battle of their lives would take place. Lin felt excited, angry, grieved at the loss of her strong papa and scared of failing, all this she felt beating in her chest feeling like her heart would explode before the last drop of blood was tasted. _

_Within moments the trail was started with kin falling upon kin hot blood fell like rubies into the sand as Bergen and Alric fought while the other gathered around them with their own blades drawn. _

_Lan held Lin back from the folds of men, if Alric died now it would be a regret for Lin that she did not kill him herself however he focused on the other challengers. Thirteen in total and all strong, Lan hadn't much time to consider what must be done, but he managed it a small amount of poison he slipped into the blood of his fathers from his own mouth. Lan prayed the gods would forgive him for he knew his sister may not. The poison of the spiders, was deadly and although the rules of the trail were for all to die save the new king, he felt as a murder rather than a warrior. The first man seemed to fall to the poison, he was small and Lan moved quickly to stab him in the throat before he could alert the others of their impending doom. Lin followed his lead to some extent and began her own attack at those near her. Lan prayed his sister would never find out about what his fears had driving him to do. His father had always told him that Lin would die an honorable death and that he feared it would be sooner rather than later. _

_The warriors now found themselves attacked quickly, it required little time to kill a man, a stab in the neck or face usually did the trick. Lin had many knifes upon her person held to her with leather belts and straps, as knifes often got stuck within the dead and took too long to retrieve during battle. Her legs were bare and she had earned no armor in her battles, nor had she like the look of the armor she had seen on the battle field it was heavy and hard to move in. Lan had thicker leathers and metal shoulder guards, he used a short sword and a set of redwood handle daggers he had killed a Ranger for. The each bore a dagger that they made for one another under their fathers guidance._

_It was with that Knife that said Lindawell that Lin attacked her uncle, she had wounds from her fight with the masses, her own back had a slice or two, she was limping and bleeding from a head wound so much that her sweat and blood flowed into her eyes nearly blinding her. Lin stabbed her uncle in the chest just missing his heart, Alric pushed her away as Lan stabbed him in the back with his own named dagger. Alric had killed seven of the thirteen warriors, each had been weaker than the last, yet Bergen had landed more than one mighty blow to his right shoulder and side. Alric had only just managed to kill Bergen before blood loss weakened him, yet the six others had kept coming and he managed to live, to fight and win. _

_Lin looked over at the body of Bergen and his fallen broad sword, summoning all the strength she had in her arms she lifted the heavy blade enough to swing her uncles head clean off, as Lan held his head at an angle. With his uncle's head held in his hand Lan turned to his sister his eyes hard and cold, he looked into his sisters eyes and saw they were filled with life and heat. She reached out and touched the head holding it high with Lan at the tents entrance, there the Easterlings fell on to their hands and knees, some lying flat upon the ground in submission. Even their own mother and the elders bowed to them, for this was the way of things, Lan knew there would be more challenges to come for those few who dared to look upon them with curiosity, yet those would be individual challenges and easier to handle he hoped. All was quiet as Lin and Lan looked out upon there tribe as one, they were now safe, they were now king._

_The grey man called up to hail the new king, for they only had the word king for rulers. The grey man brought the twins back into the tent and with a practiced hand fished out their father heart from under the ribs, this he brought to a flame upon the fire and gave over to Lan. Lan's hand trembled as the hot organ met his hand, Lin's hand grabbed his and held it steady._

'_Leave now.' Lin ordered the grey man. _

'_It must be witnessed.' He said roughly._

'_We are each other witness, this is not the heart of some ruling king we know little of but his strength, this is Ryse our creator and our king. For this we shall be alone.' Lin declared boldly glaring at the grey man, who after a moment's hesitation left. _

'_I can't.' Lan said dropping the heart into Lin's hands with disgust._

'_I won't.' Lin said softly looking at the heart with a frown. 'It must be buried, we will never speak of this.'_

_Lan looked up in surprise as his sister squeezed the heart and smeared blood upon her face and then his. He had expected her to follow the rules of the trial to the end, proving herself stronger than them all. Yet here he watched as she dug a hole under the embers of the fire with a broken log and placed the heart inside. When she was done he saw her eyes shiny with tears and he moved and held her while his own eyes filled with tears. They cried together and when they gathered up their resolve the moved as one to the waiting masses bathed in the light of the sun._

'_Do you see that Lan' Lin asked with a bright smile at the new sun upon her skin and the drumming in her heart, her arms gestured towards the sun._

'_What?' Lan asked his eyes scanning the crowed trying to remember the names of those who would be troublesome._

'_It's a new day after all.' Lin laughed and she whistled as she walked down among her people. Lan watched and noted that none seemed willing to challenge Lin. Lan smiled as he let the day soak into his skin, his sister would be the one to answer many challenges to their authority, the biggest challenge Lan would face would be managing his sister and maintaining shared power with her. _

_The grey man's eyes were always on his sister and Lan had lost many friends hearts to his sister long ago, although she had never noticed them, her barren band protected her and would now have its own agenda with the leadership of this tribe. _

_Lan had a headache and looking down at his people began the task of forming rankings, grateful his father had given him some instruction on how to manage tribe affairs. Lin would be the people's heart but he would be there ruler in truth. He watched her stretch and drink near the newly formed banquet table and new if he hadn't been able to fight alongside her claim this would have been the end of customs and traditions. She would have destroyed them all for a chance to kill their uncle. _

'_Come along my king!' the grey man called loudly so that Lin could hear it and would come as well 'we have marking to carve and burn.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Review if you have time please! I'm not sure if anyone's read very far as the chapter reviews are mostly on the first four chapters. I am very grateful for those reviews!

Chapter 7

The water was clear and running smoothly by the riverside, the fellowship was preparing to leave and all the elves that were not preparing for war, were to witness there departure.

Legolas hurried to help fill the boats, trying to keep his mind on happier things then departing the fair woods. He had enjoyed his time here despite its difficulties. His new bow greatly increased his range and to be so blessed as to have it strung with a hair form the lady Galadriel own head. Legolas could not have been happy save for one thing. For at this very moment there was a dark presence among the elves and its narrow and angry gaze was upon him. Legolas felt as though he were under the gaze of a ring wraith as he loaded the boats with provisions.

Earlier that day Legolas had gone to say his farewell's to Lindawell thinking it only polite considering all that had happened. He was in his traveling gear of green and brown, therefore standing out against all the white and grey the other elves seemed to prefer within Lothlorien. He had just received a gift of the Galadhrim bow from the lord and lady of the wood, and in a childlike fashion wished to show it to Lindawell so she might admire it as well.

'Lindawell?' Legolas called from her door way, he had climbed up the robes that Seregon threw down for him. The two usual guards had both smiled brightly at his arrival, and remained silent merely pointing towards the door as conformation that Lin was indeed inside. Legolas looked slightly suspicious as Seregon snickered slightly while Eneli smothered a laugh.

Legolas got no response to his call, as he looked about him he noticed more bowls of water in every beam of sunlight in the prison. When he got to the bedroom he saw a sight that stayed with him until he died. Legolas Greenleaf forgot about his new bow as his grey eyes took in the sight before him. Lindawell who had been bruised and thin as death when they found her, stood naked and strong. Her body was still recovering however the good meals and elven healing had improved her weight and her skin. With her black hair tied back into a bun, she stood in fount of a bowl the sun's rays soaking into her skin. Legolas stared in a very un-elven like fashion, he kept quiet standing in the door way like a statue as Lin muttered something in another language before bending down to the floor before the bowl and Licking the water's surface. Next she raised her head up followed by her arms and standing on tie toe reached tall like a tree. Legolas watched many posies before he managed to speak, he was entranced with her stances and each seemed half stretch half ritual and part fighting stance. The sight of her tattoos, made him feel for the ink she had placed over his heart two days ago, he had managed to keep the ink there even after bathing.

'What is this practice called?' Legolas asked he managed to keep the blush off his cheeks as Lin turned to face him exposing the front of her body to his eye. There was very few scars to her front and Lin's shamelessness at the naked form was unsettling.

'Expression.' Lin said breathlessly, she was covered in sweat and was about to take a break, her skin felt hot and she needed to cool down. Oiolaire had been in to see her the day before and had explained to her how lucky she was that the bite she received from lady Galadriel hadn't become infected. Yet the elf had threatened her with more vile potions if she exerted herself needlessly.

'Expression?' Legolas repeated with a slow blink of his eyes and a slight tilt to his head as though he had misheard.

'That is the closest translation to the word in the common tongue,' Lin explained, she had grown used to explaining things to the elf in the last few days. Legolas had never come in the early mornings before and Lin would have preferred he hadn't come. Looking at the inquisitive look in the elf's eyes Lin knew her rituals were over for the day would be spent explaining each movement. ', It is the way to harness the suns fire for battle and growth. It is to be done in the mornings during first light until the afternoon in return for such devotion the will lend it energy to your cause.'

'Alas I wish I had known of this sooner, I would have liked to learn this.' Legolas said disappointed slightly, if it was training for fighting it might have been useful to learn and teach to the others while they traveled. The thought of Gimli and his short little limbs doing these poises was enough to make Legolas smile brightly.

'If you will ask less questions you can learn now.' Lin said grumpily shifting some of her things aside on the floor so the elf could join her.

'I cannot, I have come to see you before we journey on.' Legolas said softly, at her bowed head he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, however he was unprepared for the dark look he received when she looked up.

'I have been thinking you must not go without me.' Lin said, biting her lip, as she had every time she considered her elf would go out to fight in Mordor. Even though she had conceded that Legolas was stronger she had her doubts of his bravery in the face of the forces gathering against his group of dolts in Mordor. He would have to fight Orc's lead by their true leaders, and there finest twisted warriors such as Kelf the half fair. Lin nearly shivered every time she remembered the orc, his one golden eye and one green, half his face was scaly and black whist the other half looked as if he were still the elf Melkor had mutilated. Kelf was no elf even in mind he had been broken, his love of pain and blood was legendary among the easterling, and his orc band had been a constant reminder of the past alliance. When faced with a demon who would eat your young any easterling would rather he ate the young of their enemies.

'You cannot this task was not meant for you,' Legolas said firmly he had been waiting for this argument and had already pleaded a case to Aragorn to take her with them as had Frodo who wished to have someone who knew other ways into Mordor.

'If it is your task it is mine as well.' Lin said stubbornly stepping towards him her body filled with the tension of an oncoming fight. Although Legolas was firm in his decision with Aragorn that Lindawell could not come with the fellowship, he found himself distracted by her lack of attire despite his control over such things.

'Lindawell, if you would please put on a covering.' Legolas said looking away while, gesturing to her dresses that were about the room, even a sheet would have done.

'Why it is hot here! You cold blooded elf.' Lin said annoyed, she was not putting on clothes while her blood was all but boiling in her veins.

'For Valar's sake put your clothes on Lindawell or I will put them on you myself!' Legolas said exasperatedly, he found himself questioning his ability to help his father lead their people if he had this much trouble getting a mortal woman who thought herself his wife of sorts into her own clothes.

'No.' Lin said she had no desire to put on a dress and she thought it quiet unnatural and insulting for a man or elf male to ask her to put clothes on at all. She remembered a comment her salve Mina had made about men, who preferred men, Lin had a slight moment to consider that Legolas may have been such an elf. His company was entirely male.

Legolas feeling tested rose to the challenge and grabbing Lin's right arm and a white under dress for a start began the task of dressing his struggling human, who seemed to be shouting curses at him in her native tongue. Lin struggled and twisted until she tripped over a bowl of water, onto the floor whist trying to make Legolas loose his balance. Legolas sighed as he looked at the red faced Lin who was now sitting in a pool of water rubbing her left side. The right arm was covered with the cloth of the dress while her left side was bare.

'Come now, put this on.' Legolas said crouching down and holding up the second sleeve of her dress.

'You find it so displeasing?' Lin asked bitterly, she was not as fair as the elves, she was not even the most beautiful member of her tribe, and she detested being born a woman. For if she looked like Lan more there would have been less challenges to her commands.

Legolas blink that slow infuriating blink at her with his long eye lashes as it suddenly dawned on him, how this may be insulting the easterling woman. He took some time to find his words as Lin sat there cooling in the puddle of water trying not to scream at him.

'I do not find you displeasing Lindawell.' Legolas said with a slight tinge to his cheeks 'it is not our custom for a woman to be unclothed and seen as often as you are.'

'Why?' Lin asked puzzled in the heat man women of her tribe run around naked and no man usually bothers them unless they wish to be bothered.

'It is distracting.' Legolas said with a laugh, 'very little would get done if all the fair maidens were to forsake their clothes.'

Lin looked at Legolas as though he was an idiot, Legolas hated that look it was nearly a copy of his father's look when he had done or said something that was unbecoming of his bloodline.

'Men do little anyways. Are elves so different? Am I untouchable?' Lin grumbled as she put on the dress getting to her feet. She still felt the elf was perhaps interested in a same gender partner, such as the dwarf Gimli he so often talked of or perhaps he was harmed in battle or punishment and could no longer preform as few men in her tribe had been so unlucky.

'It is distracting! You shouldn't be naked in front of elves.' Legolas said again as he pulled Lin up and hugged her to him trying to convey that she wasn't completely untouchable. He remembered Seregon and Eneli's smiles when he came here and felt a small thread of anger at the thought of them watching her every morning. He would have to find a suitable punishment for such prying eyes.

Lin felt the harshness of Legolas' travel clothes and their true argument came back to her, yet held tightly Lin felt unable to speak as she felt a telltale sign of arousal from the elf against her abdominal muscles.

'It is distracting.' She repeated with a small smile as she pulled away. Legolas smiled slightly in return, hoping she wasn't think of any new escape plans that involved running around naked. As he was distracted with thoughts of how many troubling things Lin might do while he was away, Legolas was unable to see the blow to the diaphragm that knocked the wind out of him and ended up with him falling back onto the bed with Lin sitting on his chest keeping his breathing constricted.

'You will not, go on your quest without me elf.' Lin stated glaring down at him. Legolas was recovering from his surprise as he thought they had moved past the fighting each other stage since the orc attack, when he decided his only option was to knock her out. So with his right hand strong from years of drawing back the string of his bow, he grabbed her neck and squeezed as hard as he dared against the strong pulse.

'You will listen to me Lindawell!' Legolas commanded as simply as he could. Lin tried to pry and scratch his fingers off her neck unable to breath. 'You will not cause trouble in Lothlorien. You will not follow the fellowship. You will wait here until I return.'

Lin glared at him but as he released his hold on her vocal cords and air rushed into her lungs she coughed out ', as you like.'

Back by the boats Legolas sighed as he watched the hobbits eating too much lambas' he would have to hide the bread so they didn't eat it all before they reached Mordor and starved in the marshes. Aragorn had told him their road and it looked long, bleak and a nearly impossible journey with four hobbits and a dwarf underfoot. Even if Gimli was good in a fight as he himself is, the dwarf was unable to take the longer stride of the tall folk and his armor useful as it is would weigh him down.

He chanced a glance up the hill towards the sending away party, where Lin was glaring down at him as Seregon and Eneli kept as much distance as they could from the fuming easterling. Legolas' elven ears could make out her voice clearly out of the others speaking, she was muttering darkly in her own tongue. Legolas was feeling a childish need to wave at her just to see her reaction, fortunately Gimli chose the moment to comment about the ability of the light weight elven boats.

The dwarf had been looking the boat over and commenting on how thin the wood felt and whether or not it would hold the weight of a dwarf. Many elves had tried and failed to reassure the dwarf that such a accident would not happen with these boats unless he were to hack it with his axe on propose.

'I don't suppose we could walk Aragorn?' Gimli's ruff voice called out to the ranger.

'The river is the fast road Gimli. Orc have been sight along the eastern shore.' Aragorn sighed already feeling exhausted and ill-tempered at the thought of leaving Lothlorien. Dangers pressed on all sides and he knew they had been foolish to stay as long as they had. He was almost tempted to take the easterling along with them for fear of what she may accomplish if her evil propose was to gain access to this fair haven. Yet worse were his fears for his friend, who seemed to be spending in his opinion too much time with the prisoner. Even if the easterling was telling the truth about looking for dragons perhaps her task was to recruit them for the coming war.

'We shan't have to worry about orc's if were drowned.' Samwise said looking over the boats himself. 'Begging your pardon sirs, I'm not much for water crossings.'

'Don't worry Sam I'll save you if you fall in.' Pippin called happily from the second boat.

'Not to worry Sam theirs some of us as can swim you'll be alright in these waters.' Mary said with a big grin.

The group continued to make fun of Sam and Gimli until it was time to go. Frodo, Sam and Aragorn in one, Mary, Boromir and Pippin in the second one and last to leave Legolas and Gimli. The silver wooden boats seemed to glide along the water making only the smallest of ripples.

It was not lost on the dwarf the reason for them lagging behind for as Aragorn set off Legolas looked behind, towards Lindawell, who stood straight and grim upon the hillside.

'She'll be fine lad!' Gimli said with a small smile under his bug bushy red beard. 'She was more than able to hold her own in Moria and now she's healed, I doubt any elves will give her any trouble. Best not to worry about her, she's safer then were about to be.'

'Yes, and yet in my mind I wonder if we would not be safer with her.' Legolas said in almost a whisper as the wind blew through the trees. He felt the ink on his skin still as though it were freshly etched. Legolas with one last glance towards Lindawell pushed the boat off into the water silently, his expression mournful, to leave the fair wood and it's people. As the boast pushed off into the silverlode the lady Galadriel took u a sorrowful song

'Aye we could use some of those markings of theirs if they truly work.' Gimli agreed. The dwarf remembered the last few nights of arguments between the elf and Aragorn over leaving Lindawell here, even the hobbits had put in a few words. Boromir and Aragorn were in agreement that it was far too dangerous.

'The lady Galadriel was thankful for the mark,' Legolas said with a smile as his friends face blushed. Mentioning the fair lady to the dwarf almost always insured he would take on a bright red hue.

'Aye and I would have given my thanks to your wee lass, if you had managed to give me proper directions to her cell or not being off with her yourself.' Gimli said as he looked beyond the elf and saw a figure standing on the shore. He remembered how tense Lindawell's guards had been and how she seemed to have had an invisible line among the hillside she wasn't allowed to cross. However as his dwarven eyes squinted to see the figure he was sure it was the easterling watching them drift away.

'I gave perfect instructions on how to get to Lindawell's home, it is hardly my fault if you cannot tell one tree from another.' Legolas said with a smirk as he rowed onwards, the birds were chirping and the sun was high in the sky, the sound of the rushing water was soothing to the elf's ears as his friend sputtered for a retort.

'You're batty, if you think your instructions are clear! I was of the mind you didn't want any of us talking to her after she woke, she seemed in a right waspish temperament around you.' Gimli said feeling sorry for the easterling to have been only subjected to the company of elves and mostly elves who couldn't even speak the common tongue.

'Lindawell is very stubborn.' Legolas said simply he enjoyed the sing song way he said her name, and his companions had pick up on this habit with some concern. Boromir refused to use her name saying that a prisoner didn't need a name just a chopping block.

'I heard a queer thing from some of the elves talking to Aragorn the other day about her, they said although my elvish isn't perfect, I believe they said she considers you her dominant like an animal.' Gimli said with some curiosity as his elven companion frowned at him.

'I suppose that is correct in some aspects, her culture respects the stronger warriors.' Legolas said watching the shore line ahead refusing to look at the dwarfs smiling face.

'So then is it true as well that she thinks you're her husband for lack of better word?' The dwarf asked laughing heartily at the thought, his armour giving a slight jingle as he laughed. It took a moment for the dwarf to realize that the elf was not laughing, nor was he smiling in fact no emotion showed upon the elf's face as he rowed. Gimli had never seen the elf look so removed, Gimli started to get nervous as Legolas turned to him his face rather emotionless.

'Yes, that she does.' Legolas answered, he felt as though he should fall into the void itself, he most wished to not be teased by the dwarf and the hobbits the in entire stroll towards Mordor. His response to Lindawell had been most unexpected to him, he had never felt so in control and yet so powerless towards any being before. He could directly order her to do anything he wanted and she would comply with the best of her abilities despite her own feelings, most of the time. He had to be firm and hard with her to make sure she stayed in Lothlorien, he was unable to chance her sneaking up on Boromir or Aragorn during the night's watches. Even now he wondered if she was following them and whether or not he wanted her to.

Gimli gapped at his friend in surprise, he had though this a joke of Aragorn's twisted frost bitten ranger mind. To find any truth in it was astounding, emotions ran though the dwarf from interest to pity.

'Alas, Lindawell! For an Elf of Mirkwood twisting paths would never love a mortal.' Gimli said sadly, he could see Lin in his mind's eye aging and dying alone in some forest bound by some law her tribesmen would hold her to. The last note of lady Galadriel's song had passed in the wind and the dwarf's heart felt the bitter hollowing cold of parting.

As Lorien was lost around the river bend, the fellowship was full of deep sorrows as they sailed into the sun's warmth, Gimli wept openly.

'I have looked the last upon that which is fairest,' he said to Legolas. 'Henceforth I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift.' He put a hand to his breast where he had stowed away the three golden strains of the lady Galadriel's Golden hair. 'Tell me Legolas, why did I come on this quest? Little did I know where the chief peril lay! I have taken my worst wound at this parting even if I were to go this night straight to the Dark Lord. Alas for Gimli son of Gloin!'

'Nay! Gimli alas for us all! And for all that walk in these after days.' Legolas said his heart equally heavy ', for such is the way of it for those whose boast are on the running stream. Your courage is commendable my friend for you have not abandoned your companions and the last reward you will have is the memory of Lothlorien shall remain ever clear and unstained in your heart, and shall neither fade nor grow stale.'

'Cold comfort you give me Legolas, for memory is not what the heart desires,' Gimli answered his voice thick with grief 'I have heard that memory is like to the waking world for elves. Alas! It is not so for dwarves.'

Legolas felt saddened by Gimli's answer a troubled stirring in his own heart to hear that his friend plagued by the passing of time would perhaps forget some of his time under the light of Lothlorien. That all his companions would bow to the beatings of time and come to the end of days with not but incomplete memories.

'Let us talk no more of it. Look to the boat! She is too low in the water from all the baggage, and the great river is swift. I do not wish to drown my grief in cold water.' Legolas said as he took up the short leaf styled paddle, and steered towards the west bank following Aragorn's boat.

The rocky shore line was hard to hide amongst, yet they felt close enough to Lothlorien to make a fire for stew. Sam busied with making food and Frodo sat by the watering it warily with a thoughtful expression crossing his face from time to time. May and Pippin were trying to get bigger portions of stew off Sam without him noticing. The elf and dwarf remained silent and the two men seemed as if they had been on the road for days rather than hours, an unnatural fatigue of whispering sores and heavy eyes.

'I will take first watch.' Gimli said loudly bringing the men into awareness ', as I have done little rowing to day.'

'Very well Gimli then I will have second.' Boromir said tiredly unfurling his bed roll

'Then I shall have third,' Legolas called from his own bedroll, he felt strange and was sure sleep might aid him in his mood. His friend had at least not shared his findings with the hobbits or Boromir this evening and for that he was grateful. Yet a sicken feeling was upon him as though he had been hollowed out somewhere along the river. It was not long before Legolas entered a light open eyed sleep.

The rest of the fellowship followed suit and Gimli was the only one awake with the embers of a fire to keep him warm, too often did his mind wander to his friends predicament and he felt sorry for the easterling to end up by custom tied to one who was not interested.

Lindawell had hated watching the fellowship get to go free. She wanted to go anywhere other than where she was. She hated everything even the trees, as Legolas left Lin's mind started to plan a new escape plan only to remember Legolas' hand on her throat.

'Perhaps the elf understand our ways better then he thought.' Lin muttered as she kicked a great big dirty tree root. A laugh sounded to her left and Lin looked over to see the lady Galadriel and Oiolaire coming towards her.

'I can assure you he doesn't.' the lady Galadriel said with a kind smile the star shining in her eyes, ' he is quiet young our fair Legolas and you have kept more than your fair share of secrets.'

Lindawell didn't say anything as the lady kept coming forwards like a bright shining star upon the land. Lin felt the lady's power beating along her skin, the earth underneath the lady's feet seemed to be nursed by her touch even the trees seemed more awake in the lady's presence.

'Your mark is still doing its work, my mind is clear.' The lady said softly 'yet my husband has a right to refuse you leave.' The lady said with a knowing look, 'you would leave us and you would die if you followed him now. Wait but a while and he will call for aid of that I am sure.'

Lin still refused to give a response to the lady instead she looked to the dark sky above, wondering what she should say to such strange news.

'Would you look upon my mirror Lindawell?' Galadriel said, and as if the forest had moved Lin looked over her shoulder towards a bowl of water bathed in stair light in a small clearing between silver trees.

Lin looked closer not seeing anything wrong with the base of the bowl or the root covered stand it stood on. Lin looked at the lady with a puzzled expression, until Galadriel filled the bowl with more water and Lin watched the water settle. Shapes and unclear images floated to the surface a fuzzy picture of burning trees and orc attacking elves alongside giant spiders. A stern and unearth looking elf with a crown of horns' riding an elk, talking to an old man wearing brown robes leaning on a wooden staff as a dragon came over top of them in a blaze of flames. Dwarves and Orc's fighting around the mouth of the mines great back shapes in the sky spreading terror over them. Images of men in a town built half on the water fighting each other and Orc's on wags. The next images were black smoke covered faces of children in a cave some looked western, some looked tribal. In fact Lin's heart beat fast as she noted a face she recognized the child's blue eyes were the only that didn't show terror in them, they were dry and proud. Fie, her brother third son was being held captive in the dark somewhere. As her mind turned to her brother she saw flames and battle Oliphant's and the banners of many tribes upon a great field of battle on the plains near Gondor the white city. Lan looked old and hard as he sent his enemy's into the void, yet something to Lin felt off about her brother, yet as she tried to make out what it was a new face appeared. Legolas was on the same battle field as her brother and had skilfully taken down an Oliphant and all its riders with it. Two of the hobbits laying on a mountain as eagles picked them up.

'There are many paths you can take. Some for good, some for evil and others only cause despair to those who would hold you dear,' the lady's voice called to Lin as she watched the images. 'Yet none are a choice for you now, there is someone coming and with his coming so shall your fate be decided.'

'I see nothing of worth.' Lindawell said looking up at the Lady Galadriel with an unhappy look. 'The future is not needed to be known. I am, there for I must be and what will be shall be for it is written among the stars. My fate has been decided already regardless of your magic.'

Oiolaire glared at Lin and was about to use his sharp tongue to put, her in her place when the Lady held up a hand to silence him. At Lin's answer the lady looked rather pleased, she clasped her hands in front of her, lacing her fingers, where one fingers base glinted in the light.

'This is a conversation between equals Oiolaire, if she is not considered better then I in ranking among her people. ' The Lady said softy, as Oiolaire looked down his noise at Lindawell wondering how she could ever be considered an equal with his lady. The lady Galadriel sighed as she watched Oiolaire's face, her people would forever underestimate the second born. ', you should retire Lindawell for the morning will be filled with wonders.'

Lin looked at the lady who had already turned to leave with a baffled expression, she was beginning to believe that all elves were slightly mad. As the light of the elves left the forest became darker the shadows were heavy and the mirror seemed to have an eerie presence about it. With careful steps Lin made way back to her comfortable prison under silent watchful trees. Sleep seemed impossible in the silence of the forest, the silence before the screams. Lin could feel a fight coming and her whole being twitched to run out and hunt the coming treat down.

Yet dreams came and with them shadows of the dark, Orc's and the swallowing darkness.

_The feel of cold stone and the long staircases, stale air heavy and thick in her lungs. Orc voices rose up in the stair behind her as fire came up in front of her. The stone stair case was narrow and the cries of the Orc hunt were coming closer. There was no escape between the man eaters and the scorching flames, until a light came. Blinding in its brilliance and warm a soft deep voice was singing as the light grew in its trails the Orc vanished like an unweaving tapestry. The darkness of memory and dream gave way to ground unknown to Lindawell, for she stood under trees in a forest so thick the stars were hidden, yet light came from the earth. Glowing flowers and mushrooms of all colors illuminated the night, by a pool near a large waterfall. _

_A ripple on the water's surface forced Lin's attention to the pool rather than the glowing fungi. The first to break though the water was the crown of a golden head, then a pair of grey eyes, sharp cheek bones. The surprise look upon the elf's face as he noted an intruder upon his dream was amusing to Lin almost as nice as how fast dream clothes covered him from sight. A slight flush upon his cheeks marring his complexion. He was clothed in some sort of long dark green robe tied with a thin golden sash and string, a golden vine was embroidered along the bottom hem. _

_ 'By what magic are you able to invade my mind?' Legolas asked feeling violated, yet as he took in Lin's appearance and dark glare, he knew it was her and not some trick of the enemy. _

_ 'This is not my doing elf!' Lin said angrily, she had enjoyed the forest only moments before. Now she found herself in many layers of silken fabrics. The outer layer was pink, then second bright green third and closest to her skin was blue, the thick sash across her middle was golden and the bottom of her robe was embroidered with a scene of elk and there young migrating over mountains and rivers in a deep purple thread. _

_ 'Then how are you in my mind even when I have walled you out of it?' Legolas asked worried, he had indeed meditated before sleep retreating to his favoured memory of the Nymia waterfall. _

_ Lindawell laughed a light laugh and lifting her hems up she dipped her bare feet into the cooling waters of the pool. 'Walls can be Jump! Peace Legolas!' she cried at his angry face 'truly I have no idea how I have come here, yet it is better to be here then from whence I came.' _

_ 'You were sleeping?' Legolas asked still puzzled, yet no longer angry, sitting beside Lindawell Dipping his own feet in the water. _

_ 'I am a sleep.' Lin said with a smile ', yet this is unlike any dreams I have ever had.' _

_ 'This is the dream of a first born, it will be much more than the dream of the second born.' Legolas said arrogantly. _

'_I meant it is not filled with death.; Lin said softy, she thought her dreams were just as life like as his if not perhaps a little more fuzzy around the edges. The dangers always felt real and hopelessness and the pain of any injury in her dreams sometimes stayed with her when she first woke. _

_ 'You often have nightmares?' Legolas asked, he had known heard some men were plagued with fears in their dreams. Boromir he feared was such a man, often he was muttering in his sleep. _

_ 'Yes.' Lin answered simply, the water was filled with strange small fish that shimmered gold in the dim glow. _

_ 'What hunts you so, that you cannot escape it even in sleep?' Legolas asked hoping that in sharing her fears he might better know Lindawell and ease her troubled mind. Oiolaire had told him of the damage Lin's body had endured in her short life, of how the healer had never seen so many broken bones and scar upon one so young. _

_ 'Fears are meant to be conquered not shared by anything other than experience.' Lin said looking at a glowing pink fungi near her left hand. She looked up to the elf again and added 'I would not expect an Elf to understand.'_

_ 'One dose not have to face your fears alone.' Legolas said. _

_ 'In the end we are all alone.' Lin said grimly, faces upon many battle fields their dead eyes staring up at her, Orc eating the flesh off the bones of the fallen men. _

'_Yet here you sit inside my mind, as far away from alone as you can be.' Legolas said smiling lightly as Lin frowned, her blue eyes hunted as she lost herself in thought. Legolas Sighed and with a small laugh threw Lin into the pool. Lin fell into the pool, the clean waters encasing her washing away all the dark thoughts. The bottom of the pool was filled with dirt and as her feet disturbed it the mucky sands glittered up though the water in clouds. Lin came u her black hair wet and covered in glittering rocks and a stick weaved into her hair, she looked like a mud man. A bog dweller, never had Legolas come up from the pool looking more unclean then when he went in, yet here the mortal was grey._

_ 'Argh!' Lin cried as she stood up in the water, a slow smile spread across her face as she realized that the serious talk was finally over. She looked at the waterfall and swimming over to the left side of the pool climbed out and grabbing hold of thick vines covering the rocky surface of the hillside began to hoist herself up. She took off the outer layer of clothes leaving only the blue on for the elf's sake. _

_ 'You've frightened all the fish away.' Legolas called after her still laughing at how amusing she had looked when she had come up for air. 'Careful!' Legolas called, as she took a position to jump from the heights. With his elven eyes he saw again that fierce fearless expression upon her face again as she took a few steps back. Then with a running start she leaped out into the air before falling with a laugh into the pool below her legs tucked into her chest. _

_ Legolas smiled as she came up for air and offered her a helping hand out of the pool, he was pleasantly surprised when she took it. _

_ 'Is this place real?' Lin asked breathlessly as Legolas put the other layers of the dream clothes about her shoulders. _

_ 'It is although, it is not easy to make ones way here in these dark days.' Legolas said mournfully the infestations of spiders around the area made it nigh impossible for him and his kin to enjoy the wonders of the forest._

_ 'And these clothes? Are you trying to weigh me down and confine me?' Lin said pulling at the heavy fabric. The long sleeves alone _

_ 'They are clothes befitting a lady of the Greatwood, I was curious to see how you would fair in them.' Legolas asked, he had thrown her in the pool he could have nearly pretended that Lin was at least a lady if not an elf. _

_ 'Do you find it pleasing?' Lin asked looking at Legolas curiously. He was certainly at home in his robes, his hair wasn't tied back, it lay loose about his strong shoulders and he seemed more relaxed in his dreams then even in Lothlorien. _

_ Legolas smiled and pulled a stick out of her hair, it was hard for him to admit how much it pleased him to see her in the grab of his people. Let alone how his heart felt glad that she was with him in sleep if not in person. _

_ Lin laughed touching her dirt filled hair, the robes the elf had used his dream to warm and clean yet it seemed he was letting her keep the dirt she accumulated. _

_ 'How is Lothlorien?' Legolas asked watching her closely to make sure she wasn't lying. He wanted to know she had stayed where she would remain safe. The fear of her running to the battle field to fight alongside her tribe who most likely would have sided with the orc froze his blood. _

_ 'The Lady Galadriel showed me her mirror.' Lin said with a sigh that bleed into a grin 'so many things to choose from so many battles ahead. All else is quiet, no voices on the wind this night.' _

_ 'They are preparing for war.' Legolas said grimly, with a grimace he realized he'd brought dark thoughts into his own dream. Yet a cold feeling was coming upon him, a chill in the air and then with a startled expression Legolas woke to the sound of screeching overhead. Lindawell was thrust out for the dream and back into the waking world with such force she woke breathless, her heart pounding as the screech echoed in her head. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Legolas woke with the sensation of the coming darkness, his ears could no longer hear screeching, but large gusts of wind swiftly blown though the trees as a giant black shape flew overhead. In the darkness the creature was almost in visible and looking to the embers of the fire Legolas was glad to see Aragorn and Gimli already had thrown dirt upon the dying embers. Boromir stood against the trees still as stone, hand to his sword awaiting the worst that was to come. The hobbits had huddled together near the rocky base of a cliff there hoods covering them from sight.

'Elbereth Gilthoniel' Legolas cried out, and quickly and with as much strength as he could manage in his elven arms Legolas pulled back his new bow and notched and arrow pulling back to the full extent of the golden string. Legolas aimed and fired at the creature hoping to hit a vital point near the neck or breast of the beast.

'Ah ha!' Gimli said as the creature gave a cry of defeat and the dark presence disappeared around them. 'That was a mighty shot! Praised be the bow of Galadriel and the hand and eye of legolas!'

'Mighty indeed.' Boromir said slumping against the tree, he felt glad there had been and elf with them and yet sorrowful that had he been with men from Gondor only, they surely would have perished against such a creature.

'I am unsure if it is defeated and who can say what it hit?' Legolas responded his ears straining to hear the struggling cries of the creature, the lack of sound was disheartening.

'I cannot, yet my heart is glad it came no further. Its darkness rivaled that of the Belrog of Moria.' Gimli said his eyes watching the sky.

'It was not a Belrog.' Frodo said his voice shook from the force of his chills. The beast presence had been unbearable for the hobbit, his chest felt as though it would have burst had it come nearer. 'It was something colder. I think it was a ..' and Frodo fell silent, the other urged him to complete his thought however he stated 'no I shall not say in this dark.' Frodo showed his blade String's faintly glowing to the group a sure sign of orc's upon the land.

'It is gone for now that is all that matters.' Aragorn said grimly 'we shall have no fire for some time now. Keep your weapons close for the dark hides us now, who can say what dangers the light will bring.' The hobbits grimace at such news, the lack of fire meant a lack of stew or any hot foods that they loved so dearly. It was already unbearable to have such little rashes and few meals or spices on the meals they did have.

The rest of the night was spent in silence the fellowship watching the sky fearfully. Legolas longed to close his eyes and test whether or not he could regain contact with Lin though his dreams, yet the air of protection of Lothlorien was long behind them. Aragorn had already been giving him glances during the night and Legolas was sure the ranger suspected something since Legolas had not been the first to respond to the dark presence coming upon them during the night. The elf felt slightly guilty under his friend's gaze. It wasn't until Legolas was cutting a new arrow shaft during the dawning light that he noticed the knife he was using wasn't his, the crude marking in the common tongue clearly stated at him Lindawell. At this discovery Legolas smothered a laugh, he could see Lin tearing the forest apart looking for her knife, once she noticed it was missing. He had meant to give it back to her after the fight by the riverside, even gone back to look for it before he left. He found the small blade was light and small perfect for the use he had made of it. It showed a slight tinge near the hilt of what he assumed must be his own blood.

'What's on your mind lad?' Gimli asked concerned for the elf had been acting strange even during his dreams, he had never seen an elf change colour while it slept. A flush of red had come upon Legolas cheeks along with an uncharacteristic groan and the dwarf had woken Aragorn to question whether or not the elf was sick. Aragorn had assured Gimli that the elf was fine after looking Legolas over, the man had grinned even. Although he had not shared his finding with the dwarf as to why the elf looked to have a fever. Before the dwarf could beat it out of the ranger however the darkness had come on wings upon them.

'Everything.' Legolas said, as he noted how, he had left Lin behind him only to find traces of her lingering on him. The scar upon his thigh, the marking over his heart and now her knife. She was even able to invade his dreams.

'Everything?' Gimli repeated, he looked at the elf for clues and found none in the soft lazy smile the elf so often wore when at ease. At the beginning of their quest this answer would have provoked an aggressive response from the dwarf even an insult towards the elf, yet time in darkest and lightest places of the world had brought new sight to the dwarf's stony mind. Then as Legolas fiddled with a knife in between his long fingers and Gimli found a sign of what his friend must be musing on. 'The lass plagues your mind?'

'Aye.' Legolas said, mocking the dwarfs speech, his head rolling back to look at the sky.

'In your dream again.' Gimli asked unable to control is questioning. He had often wondered how Lin had done it the first time. He had pestered the elf relentlessly about to receive vague answers and deflections for his concern.

'Aye.' Legolas said again his expression slightly tensed.

'Bloody elven cheek is all I get for my concern,' Gimli yelled at Legolas about to storm away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

'Peace my friend, forgive me.' Legolas said looking as apologetic as he could, over his amusement. Gimli grunted in response and sat down beside the elf, unwilling to speak more to the irritating elf.

The sailing was swift along the river and soon they had to make for land the men able carrying the boats in the fellowship hours of hiking though the wild land gave way by the right arm of the river under the shadow of Tol Bandir, a green lawn ran down to the water at the feet of Amon Hen.

'We will rest here for the night.' Aragorn called to his exhausted companions 'this lawn is the Parth Galen: a fair place in summers of old. We may yet hope no evil has touched here.'

The night was spent grimly resting Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo were awake in the night. Aragorn because sleep eluded him, Frodo had drawn first watch and Legolas had found himself avoiding sleep and its temptation.

The next morning just after Sam had finished preparing breakfast and the group was eating, Aragorn called the companies attention.

'The day of paths to take is upon us, which way shall we go? West with Boromir towards the wars door step as well as the aid that land may provide. East to fear and shadow across the marshes and deadened land before the heart of darkness. Or are we to splinter apart this way and that to where ever as individuals we choose, ending our fellowship here? I fear the orc have crossed the river and therefore we cannot linger long here in indecision.' Aragorn said and looked upon his silent friends, each lost in their own thoughts, hidden worried glances towards the ring bearer from all.

'Well Frodo, your own way alone you must choose, I am not Gandalf and I cannot say what path he may have had mind to take yet I will give council on the path ahead that you choose.' Aragorn said kindly to the worried hobbit. It had not gone unnoticed by Aragorn the slight changes in Frodo's sleeping patterns and mood. The ring bearer was constantly being tested by the ring of power, its hold tightening as a noose around his neck.

'I ask an hour longer to think upon it alone. I know haste is needed yet the burden is heavy. I shall look about to do my thinking.' Frodo said slowly, getting to his feet tiredly. He had long dreaded this parting and in his heart he knew what had to be done.

'Very well Frodo you shall have an hour no more and you shall be alone. Do not stray too far to call for aid if needed!' Aragorn said firmly, letting the hobbit go about alone went against his wisdoms warnings for the ring may be seeking any evil hands to fall into, the hobbit alone could not fight off all the orc's of Mordor. Yet his heart felt light when Frodo and his burden was out of sight.

The fellowship lowly started to murmur as Frodo wandered out of ear shot. Sam was muttering under his breath near his packs. May and Pippin were talking of dragging Frodo back to the shire wistfully. Gimli was huffing a little as though about to say something than he'd pause and consider some more on the matter at hand. Aragorn was watching Legolas carefully, for the elf had already told him he would follow Frodo to the end, his heart unable to bear the thought of send such a small innocent folk off to their doom alone. Yet as Aragorn observed the elf he could see the thoughts of leaving upon the elf's face.

'Well I for one believe we should make way to Minas Tirith, I have already past the great's foe to my breaking paths with the fellowship in Lothlorien. Yet if the ring bearer will face the murky road to the east then I shall follow his lead.' Gimli said to the group, his heart when out for Boromir and he longed to see the white cities structure and compare it to his homeland.

'I too shall go with him, it would be faithless to part now. I too feel it that Minas Tirith is the less tortures road. Why not bring this to a vote? Let us call Frodo back from his wanderings, and lighten Frodo's burden?' Legolas said, and watched with a slight amusement as some of the tension left the group at his coming. He had decided long ago to see this to its end if the darkness could be destroyed by the destruction of the ring then his forest home would be free to grow anew. His people may need him, yet he could not bring himself to leave this mix matched group of children to deal with the ring on their own. Its darkness as a weight upon the group ever since they set out from Rivendale, Boromir was the most targeted of the fellowship. Gimli and Legolas had form a friendship and bond that the ring could no longer influence, the light of Lothlorien and the long journey had destroyed the ignorant hate that was born so long ago between their peoples.

"It would be faithless if we all left him I agree. Although I do not believe we should all follow him to his end? Sam will go for he could not bear the separation, Gimli and I shall go. Mary and Pippin should if not Legolas as well should, follow Boromir to Gondor for the halls of his father is where his heart will heal.

'I shall not have it! The time to be left behind has long since passed! We have both long decided if we can't talk the poor old hobbit out of this mad quest that we at least would not abandon him along the perils road.' Mary said cried outraged. He refused to leave his friend, that aside there was the principle of the matter, shire folk needed to stick together out in the wild world, where there wasn't even a second breakfast.

'Frodo should know we'll stay with him to the end, either he'd come with us or were going with him all the way to Mordor, even if we don't have a guide. 'Pippin added standing next to Mary proudly. He hadn't known what dangers they would face when they left the shire.

'Frodo wanted to bring the woman with us to show us the way.' Sam said with a sigh ', if only you allowed it he wouldn't be so scared of what he has to do now. He'll have screwed himself up out there you mark my word. He'll come back and have it in his head that he ought to go alone and carry this trail himself.'

'He spoke to her before we left perhaps she gave him an idea of how to get in?' Pippin speculated, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas where the only opens who this seemed news too.

'When was this?' Aragorn asked worriedly.

'Before we got into the boats! Did you notice? He was up the hill speaking with her for an hour!' Pippin said with a smile. He loved to no things the men didn't it served them right ignoring the hobbits because they were small.

'I see we must speak to him of it.' Aragorn said thoughtfully.

'Must you? I thought you had said enough on the matter of the easterling. Not listening to Mister Frodo at all..' Sam said with a groan, his master was

'She might have given him some information we might need or perhaps false information that could lead him swiftly to darker dangers.' Aragorn said giving Sam a sharp look.

'I doubt she gave him any.' Legolas said, 'she is hardly forthcoming with such information. I believe she truly had very little idea of where she was being held.'

'We must find Frodo.' Aragorn said as a chill came over him, he came to his feet quickly and casting a look about them for Boromir, it had been an hour already and his growing uneasy had reached it limit with the now missing man. Aragorn threw Legolas a look and the elf started scouting the area. The young hobbits called out for Frodo knowing if he was close he would appear at their calls.

'I feel it is time to move on, an evil is indeed coming to these lands.' Aragorn said and quickly took up a route to higher ground, to look about. Sam followed him for a time before lagging back on his short legs.

Boromir had come grim faced and sad back down towards the group a quick look at the others and he guiltily looked away. Suspicion filled Legolas' heart with dread, he had allowed the man to wander off as he liked for often Boromir need space from Frodo and the ring. Boromir's burden was heavy upon his shoulder it was never easy being the first born son.

'Boromir have you seen Frodo?' Aragorn asked worriedly for the hobbit wasn't in the immediate area. Aragorn had his sword on his belt and had a hand on the hilt of the blade with a cautious eye upon the man before him. This was the power of the ring to turn friend upon friend in fear or greed until they all were doomed.

'Yes and no.' Boromir answered cryptically, he was buying time in order to prepare his words, he would be lucky if it did not come to blows between him and Aragorn over this madness. He wished now more than ever that his brother had taken the message to Lord Elrond rather than himself.

'A man goes for a walk and comes back speaking in riddles at an hour such as this?' Gimli said angrily towards the man, Boromir bowed his head.

'I did see Frodo, a ways u the hill. I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and abandon the east way. He refused and I grew angry. He then vanished before my eyes! I have never seen such a thing! I assumed he had made way back to camp.' Boromir said this all slowly and carefully he met Aragorn accusing eyes bravely.

'Is that all you have to say?' Aragorn said his tone cold and face stern.

'It is.' Boromir said steadily. The group as one gave Boromir a dark look Sam was held back by Mary and Pippin from doing himself harm by attacking the big man of Gondor.

'We must find Frodo.' Legolas said putting a hand on Aragorn shoulder 'the darkness is growing and we must go now, too long was we tarried here already.' Then like a shot the elf took to the wood the dwarf running after him cursing the elf as he went.

'Be warned I do not think we are alone in these woods.' Boromir called after them Aragorn paused 'I know not what it was but there is some presence upon the hill side I like not.'

Aragorn looked about the broken camp Mary and Pippin had taken off and Sam had gone in another direction all together. 'Go after the little ones and guard them if you find Frodo or any sign of him come back here. I shall return.' He said before running after Sam and up the hill to Armon Hen the higher ground would give him the advantage.

Legolas and Gimli were the first to run into the horde of Orc's trampling the ground during their search for Frodo and though they tried to worn the others and distract the orc away from the hill, the horde's mass of over thirty five orc was to many for them to stop by themselves. The Orc's littered the hillside like large armed rats searching for fresh meat. These orc had some of the same white hand prints upon their persons and Legolas felt flush of fresh anger toward the now dark wizard who once had been in the high council. This betrayal was like s deep old wound reopened the wizard had bred orc's and men together increasing their strength and giving them the gift to walk in the light of day unimpeded. The gift of the first born and the second, Legolas wondered if the next breed they came upon would be orc hobbits or dwarves!

'Legolas there are too many of them making their way down!' Gimli called cutting another orc off at the knees.

'Then we shall have to follow them when we are finished here.' Legolas cried sing his dagger to finish of a closing in Orc. He used his bow to deflect attacks when he could however he was loth to put the new bow in harm's way, in case the carelessness broke the new wood.

'Where are a league of elves when you need them? There all over the place when you don't, prancing around with their slender bows and shiny hair, but when it comes to the dirty work ha! They disappear.' Gimli grumbled running after the elf who was in a fearless pursuit of the orcs, an unfair contest between them in his head considering his ranged weapon. He held Legolas in high esteem when compared to other elves, yet he was still an elf for Durins sake and he found that very irritating at times.

The blast of a horn sounded loud and clear over the hill side.

'The horn of Gondor!' Legolas cried, looking to the west. Gimli and Legolas followed the now raging orc towards the sound killing the beasts as they went.

Yet haste was too late and by the time the couple made it to the horn blower. For Boromir was already cold upon the gowned with Aragorn crying over him.

'Alas, we have killed many Orc on our way here yet it was not enough we should have made greater haste here.' Legolas said kneeling beside Aragorn trying to see his wounds. 'Have you taken a wound Aragorn?'

'No wound of the flesh do I carry, Legolas for I was not here with him. He fell defending the hobbits while I was on the hill top.' Aragorn said collecting himself.

'Ah the Hobbits! Where are they? Where is Frodo?' Gimli asked looking around the deaden trees.

'Gone, the hobbits were taken Mary and Pippin at least for Boromir had told me they were bound before he past the last breath from his lips, I did not have time to ask after Frodo.' Aragorn answered wearily. 'All I have done has gone amiss! What is to be done now?'

'First we must tend to the fallen.' Legolas said 'we cannot leave him to rest among these foul Orcs.'

'We must be swift about it. The further the hobbits will get being carried by orcs to who knows where.' Gimli stated, not unkindly. He felt for the little ones that had been taken 'Boromir would not wish us to loose what he fought so hard to protect.'

'The group will be easy enough to track.' Legolas said his eyes icy 'first we shall deal with our dead and then we shall pay the Orcs in kind.'

'Then let us lay him in a boat with his weapons and the weapons of his vanquished foes.' Aragorn said getting to his feet 'We shall send Boromir son of de down river and the river will see him to the river of Gondor and it will keep his bones from the foul creatures of the earth, may he rest in peace.'

The friends quickly sorted through the dead Orcs piling their shields and armour taking only what may be useful, such as arrows.

'Here is a foul thing.' Legolas said holding up a better made arrow then Orcs he had encountered before had used. Indeed some of the orcs were smaller and of the mountains yet many were bigger and better equipped, forged steel and sets of harden leather armour.

'More of Saruman's breed the S and the white hand stand for such.' Aragorn said grimly looking over the bodies of the Orc. 'Much he has to answer for, the white wizard.'

'Mithrandir! Mithrandir!'

Lindawell woke to shoats of joyous elves! The city seemed to be in an uproar of good cheer. Voices cried out in lovely voices though out the trees. 'Mithrandir! Mithrandir!' They called in here fair voices over and over. Lin rolled over on her bed with a groan, the elves had finally gone mad she assumed. The screeching that had entered Legolas' dream world had chilled her yet the soft glow from the elven lights about the forest seemed to burn the darkness away.

'Lindawell?' Eneli's voice called into her room carefully. Lin found it amusing that since Legolas had left her two elven guards had bare stepped a toe inside.

'Aye?' Lin answered.

'The lady Galadriel wishes for your presence. ' Eneli said coming into her bed room, then with a slight pause at her being in her usual state of undress, he continued in a firm voice ' my lady requires it now.'

Lin got up from the bed and pulled on the first rumpled dress she saw upon the floor. She ignored Eneli's discomfort as she did so. Legolas had told her not to be naked with other elves and she had tried to keep that rule, sleeping was hard in the heat along with such garments. So she had shorten the night dress to cover to her thighs. The foreign fabrics for the full dresses were heavy compared to her thin black leather tunic and boots. She missed her battle attire she had left behind in Rhun. It was a wonder the elves could move about the land with so much cloth about them. The climbing of trees seemed impossible to do with any balance, although the elves managed it with some hidden magic.

'Good morning.' Seregon called as she came out. He had been waiting for them at the door way, he had been learning the common tongue and Eneli had been trying to teach Lin to understand elvish so she could better converse with other elves in the future.

'Morning?' Lin asked looking about the black sky above them, 'even the stars are asleep.'

'Perhaps you are right.' Seregon said with a smile 'by elvish standards of the passing of time it is indeed morning however.' Lin looked to Eneli for conformation of such a tail.

'It is the truth.' Eneli answered her unasked question. Seregon had found it entertaining to tell Lindawell untruths about elves in order to amuse himself. Lin didn't often believe him however his tails usually brought her to asking Eneli lots of probing questions. He had once told her elves sprouted out of the ground, rather than their wives wombs. Saying they planted a special flower in a secret grove in the west and waited until summer for their child to be at full bloom before taking it back home. Eneli had told Lin to never trust anything Seregon told her after that, she had been very hard to persuade that it was otherwise.

Lin moved past them and throw down the ladder and began her decent to the forest floor, the two elves simply used one rope each and slid down. Lin grumbled about the arrogant elves, she was curious about what was going on and a small threat of fear had planted itself in her heart over the dream, she wondered if Legolas had indeed perished from what or whomever had created such a noise. The look of pain on the elf's face at the sound had been interesting to her, she needed to test a theory her mind was forming. She sighed when she finally made it to the ground to see the smug faces of the elves.

'Lead the way elf!' Lin said in a snappish tone, towards Seregon's grinning face.

'As my lady wishes.' Seregon said with a mock bow. Lin made a swipe for him that he easily dodged. Eneli sighed at the childishness. Seregon had started calling Lin my lady since Legolas had told them to treat her as if she were a lady, a dangerous lady.

It took an hour for them to make their way to the lady Galadriel's chambers, it was vast and Lin found herself amazed that such large housing could be maintained in the branches of trees. The place was bright and water flowed around the room in fountain pots all the way down the tree. Lin wondered where the water came from in the first place, magic she suspected, elves seemed to dearly love shimmery and fine things. Looting the golden wood would have been very tempting, if not for the immortal elves and their long ranged bows. No man had ever had such a fine ranged weapon, Jin would have taken the woods by storm for a mere chance at getting his hands on one.

'Welcome Lindawell!' the lady Galadriel said with a bright smile, she was wearing another white gown with a lace trim that reminded Lin of the white moss that grew line a web on some of the trees. Beside the lady was a tall man white of hair and beard, with long flowing white robes, he was leaning on a staff made of some fine pure ivory white wood. The man radiated power and a deep knowledge seemed to flow out of his eyes. He looked upon Lin and Lin felt as though they had already met, as though she had shared a secret with him long ago but had forgotten. 'This is Mithrandir, elven friend and the wisest of wizards in the land.' the lady said for she noticed Lin staring at her other guest.

'We've met before,' the old man said 'although not officially. You ran off far too quickly and rightly so, there was little time for introductions.'

'You're the old man who fell in the black.' Lin said looking him over, it was strange to see this old man as the same as the one who fell. The grey clad elder had been quick tempered and very tired, like the brunt out embers of a wild fire, the man before her now seemed to be much more alive as though a new flame had been lit.

'And you're the lost soul in the dark or were you indeed a spy?' Mithrandir asked with an amused smile at Lin scowl. 'Ah, come now I meant no offence. I have a use for you so long as you are up for a stretch of your legs.'

Lin glared at the old man she wasn't sure what he wanted from her but nothing good came to mind. The business of wizards was almost always fatal to her kin. Meddling magic users that they were, unnatural men of long age and dark secrets.

'Good! Good, your mistrust will do just fine, where we are going.' The old man said as he started to go towards her.

'Where might that be?' Lin asked testily, this man was very much reminding her of some very irritating elders she had left behind in the east. Lin was starting to be of the option that elders should be locked up somewhere they couldn't be any trouble to anyone.

'South and then East.' He answered with a raised bushy brow. 'Although not as far East as you may like. There is a darkness coming upon the land and another wizard that needs minding.'

'You want my help with wizard killin?' Lin asked shocked, if the elders hadn't told her that her end would be at the hands of an elf she may even have been afraid of death at such a mission.

'Oh no! My dear no, minding! And perhaps saving he's a fine wizard and I shalt be happy if you were to harm him at all.' Mithrandir said 'however I have a few stops to make first. I fear for our friends and how they are faring and must be off to see them. I have asked the lady Galadriel to send you along with any she can spare to Mirkwood as soon as all can be made ready. You must stop the Easterlings from joining the enemy.'

'What profit is there in saving that wood?' Lin asked she wasn't even sure she could manage such a thing, she had not left on a whim for no real reason.

'It is the homeland of our Legolas,' he answered with a knowing look. 'Whom I believe you are quiet fond of, if not indebted to.'

Lin was quiet at his words, the homeland of Legolas. Legolas had told her little of its troubles, his face had been pained to have to choose between his companions and his family. Lin sighed she knew that if she could help her Friend's if not husband's family that she must do so. Family was important among the tribes although they could become more like bitter enemies and allies. She felt the elf would be heartbroken if something were to happen to his family and the thought of seeing her people was a great temptation to her. She could flee into the east if she had to and be free of the wizard and his plans.

'So you want me to go into the angry elf infested forest and stop a battle between the east and the dark wood. What makes you so sure I will be able to do such a thing?' Lin asked looking between the two white clad magic users, Lin noticed a slight shine to a finger on the wizard's right hand that was holding his staff. She peered at it hard before rubbing her eyes wondering if she was too tired for such talk during the dark hours of the morning.

'Look at all you have accomplished here, the hearts of elves are not easily won and yet you have acquired their friendship, even though you started out as their prisoner.' He said with an amused look at the elves Eneli and Seregon who stood behind her. 'I am sure you are more than capable of such an important task and as I said you shall not be going alone.'

As if waiting for this cue, Hadir came into the chamber and with a bow and elvish greeting to Mithrandir and the Lady Galadriel turned to Lindawell with a tense look and said 'I will be your guide though Mirkwood's depts.'

Lin took in the elf's sturdy shoulders and long hair, he looked like most elves in Lothlorien although his jaw line was stronger. Lin remembered him and his brothers vaguely from their first meeting.

'Just you?' Lin asked with a wide smile, thinking the wizard was mad if he thought this elf was going to be enough to travel in these dark days. Orc walked in the light now, wizards came back from the dead and elves were leaving the land they were made for the western shore.

'We have yet to find all of those that will accompany you Lindawell.' The lady Galadriel answered for her Elf. 'There shall be at least two hundred for your company and more to follow when our fighting is finished here.'

'I must go but if I do not come back, I have left Hadir with the instructions on how to handle Radagast and any fit of flight he may try.' Mithrandir said with a small smile and placing a hand on Lin's shoulder 'You must remember at all times, not to be rude to the king of the elves of Mirkwood or you will find yourself in an uncomfortable stop of trouble in the not so comfortable prisons beneath the ground. 'He gave her a meaningful look and then passed quickly out of the room.

Lin watched the doorway he left though and found herself wishing she could follow the old man about, so much time with the elves and there serious nature, Seregon exempt of course, was quiet boring. The wizard and his faster pace suited her nature much more. Lin looked around the room the lady Galadriel look amused and light hearted, Hadir stood tall and stiffly, Eneli and Seregon both seemed to be holding back laughter at whatever silent joke the two had found so amusing.

'Well I'll be going back to sleep if you don't mind.' Lin said turning on her heel to leave, just before the door way she paused looked over her shoulder and said to Hadir 'Come get me when you're ready to leave.' As she walked out the elves could hear her muttering about what a horrid hour it was to be awake.

Eneli and Seregon burst into laughter as soon as she was out of ear shot.

'I don't see what you're laughing about, you are to come with us.' Hadir said with a glare at the two elves. This mission was serious and he had wanted Lin to have some people who knew her, about her so as to make sure she didn't deceive them so easily, yet looking at the elves before him he wondered if it had been a mistake to join their names along with the others.

'Of course we are, then shall we inform you of how the easterling princess likes to sleep?' Seregon said as Eneli gave a bright smile. They could see Lin now in their minds eyes stripping down to nothing to sleep in a bedroll under the stars with two hundred elves watching.

Hadir inhaled and exhaled a large breath, he had never gotten on with a younger elves well.

_A small village outpost on the out skirts of the iron hills nearer to the river Celduin._

_A band of the young easterling attacked the wording outpost, the reason of this was for the chiefs to watch as the younglings attacked and how it was lead, is to find out a warrior inner motivations. Some of the boys would become men and take first blood and first wives. Some would only care for plunder. The judges were Ryse their king, Kilea the oldest sister of the Barren band, Fungle the leader of the band of Halberdiers, Jin the leader of the band of Lia which mostly used archery or poison darts and Bergeron was an old swordsmen and would take on any who wish to conquer their enemies. Other warriors had come to watch as their children were sorted and selected for positions. _

_The king Ryse with his tall stature and browned skin sat lazily upon his Oliphant, his dark eyes closed as if asleep in the noon day sun. His black cloak covered the top of his head blocking out the sun's harmful rays a long curved steel sword hung at his side it was treasure to rival all treasures an elven blade, it never rusted or chip and had been his trusty companion since his second battle all those years ago. Its handle was wrapped in black cloth yet underneath that it was made of a madding metal the tribes called trensilore, for it drove men into madness with want, it had expertly been forged into a map of stars and spinning sections that seemed to be elvish writing none had wished to have translated. For in order for spells to work on the cursed they must first know they are curse. The sword had served him faithfully despite his way of coming upon it and his people's fears that it would lead him to his ruin. His son and daughter were among those being tested, yet he found no real importance in such a test he was certain of what his children would bring back each had an eye for glittering and sharp things, they looted weapons from battlefields long before they had been taught to use them properly. Smoke rose in thick black tails into the sky, the sight caused Ryse to look over with wide eyes at the scene before him._

_Kilea was a woman of twenty summers and stronger and taller than any woman of the tribe, she was built for battle, yet her armor was light and breathable. A scarf covered the top of her head from the sun as she sat atop her horse on a saddle made of cloth. She carried on her person at all times, her long bow and arrows. She had a short sword at her hip and a pipe flute in her scared hands. She watched as the younglings fought before them the battle was more of a disaster then she had been expecting, there seemed instead of one group attacking the outpost there were two. A divide in ranks before they had even begun to engage with the enemy. Fire had drawn the enemy to open the gate yet nighter troop had made a move until after the gate had been closed. Her peering brown eyes could make out the seeming leaders of the divided groups and almost sighed, it had appeared Ryse brats had been up to something, for they had both chosen different sides both leading a seemingly uncoordinated attack. A small amount of fear crept into her belly as she watched the outpost's heavy gates open. Once opened the gates were flooded with Lindawell's troops she had cut off the men's retreat while her brother's troops had them trapped between then and Lin's forces. More enemies would be coming from the outpost and Kilea could almost taste the blood of the failed warriors on her tongue. This troop had managed to open the gates, yet their merger force would not be able to hold the outpost with so little force. There weren't enough troops for such a risky tactic, it was foolish to have tried. _

_Fungle smiled as he watched amused at the tactic that was being employed, he watched as Lin's forces used Halberds to take down on coming horses and passing them into the village, the men at their backs became fearful of their families and carelessly threw aside ranks and tried to make for the gates, Lan's forces biting at their heels. It had been a good plan, to pretend disharmony in front of the enemy and pull together once the full forces had been called. Fungle who was sandy haired and brown of skin was near his mid-thirties, he had two missing teeth one from the top right and another from the lower front. His eyes were black and often showed good humor and his arms were strong as an ox, it was legend among the tribe that he had once swam the sea of Rhuin in a day using not but the strength of his arms. He stood on the ground near Kilea's horse leaning on his halberd. He wasn't interested in caring for a beast of burden, riders were merely lazy to his eyes. One should only have what they can carry and should carry themselves upon the land in surety. Often he had seen horses driving mad during battle lead their riders to death or worse. _

_Jin was sat on the grass while he let his brown horse graze, he was watching excitedly sometimes shock would show on his face then a smile. Jin had the hazel eyes of a hawk, he was the best archer, best scout and was enjoying the show. He was smaller than the others, only five-tree feet tall and his Limbs were leaner. He had black hair and golden skin, only his arms were covered in leather sleeves that came over his index and middle fingers providing him protection from the strings of his bow. For often in battle he had had to use the string of his bow to cut though his enemies. It was strung with the Sharp hair of a harpy or so his story told. At first he had thought disaster and was sure, to need to have to save the younglings from themselves, yet he was glad he had waited. For now he understood why they had done as they had. Access to the village in less than an hour! His only complaint was that there had not been much of a show of archery, although he had seen Finn and Vine work together to tear down the wooden gate using a set of five arrows with ropes attached and pull it down. As both boys had never gotten along before it was an interesting development. Jin was sure it was Finn's idea, and Vine was the muscle, for Finn was smaller and lighter, then the broad shouldered six foot halberd welding boy beside him. _

_Bergeron looked worn away by the sands and battles his face was never truly happy, he could leer and be drunken, but never happy. His story was sad, for he had watched his brother kill his mother and his father at a young age and had wander out into the wild until he came upon a group of bandits that took him in and raised him. Ryse had offered him a position among his people during a battle they had fought together, and so the sell sword came and earned a place among the leaders of the tribe though his skills with the blade. His long sword was a double edged blade, it had been forged for him by the daughter of a black smith he had killed in order to hunt down his brother. The woman had hoped one day he would face death by the sword he had forced her to make while her father lay dead at her feet. He was a devious fighter and had taught many tricks to living in the wild to any who would dare to learn from him. His hair was red short and his beard was only a scruffy shadow, his skin if he were to bath would be pale with spots of darkened red burns. His armor was heavier than the others mostly steel with leather under linings._

_Bergeron was never a small boy or man, he had larger hands, long arms and decent shoulders. His arms had stripes along the armor to make the distance of his reach seem disorient his enemies, the illusion had served him well. He had known what was to happen during this battle for Lindawell had asked him long ago how he would have gone about destroying such an outpost. The girl was as ignorant as the rest of the brats yet he found himself hopeful she would come through with only minor injuries. He could tell from here her brother Lan had not thought there would be many casualties, he kept pausing to look at fallen comrades. Lin kept her face to the task at hand and used more risky up close fighting to make the swords man standard swords useless. It was futile to use a sword on a faster up close fighter. Yet the drawback of such a fighting style was that someone faster or avenging there fallen friend would slice you in two before you could catch your breath._

_Bergeron had thought it was a well done plan, only problem was the fighters were using mix matched armor that ill fitted them and had weapons they had barely figured out how to use to their best advantage. The new recruits would have a long way to go before they could hope to go to another battle if they lost over half their force by using an experienced soldiers plan. _

_Lindawell and Lan along with Finn and Vine had come up with this plan of action, they wanted to take the outpost down in less than a day having realized that the faster they broke though the enemies defenses the less time they had to chance all of them dying. Finn and Lan would take half the troops and Lin and Vine would use the other half, a split of two hundred. The sun was high in the sky and shadows were unable to aid them at the guarded gate post, archers would be upon the watch tower and they would have to find a way to disable the archers first to draw out the battle on to common ground rather than a siege that would last days and be exhausting. Lindawell had chosen fire as the diversion. She told the others that once they drew out a force to deal with the nearing blaze, they could attack that force and be assured that a secondary troop would come out the gates to aid their comrades and once the gate was open they simply had to keep it open and invade. _

_The fames quickly came into their own hunger and design as the flames eat up the surrounding foliage the wind was with Lin as it blew the smoke over the battle field in the fear of fire the archers had given themselves away pointing and coming to the front gates. Lan's troop waited until the first head turned away unconcerned with the fire and then his troop threw arrows, shot poisons darts and slung rocks at the enemy from the western side. Once the archers and onlookers had been dealt with Lan's troop turned to find Lin's troop had completed its task, a blazing fire in their wake as they drove back the soldiers towards their homes. _

_Lin felt thrill run though her as the plan started to work, the gate was opening! Vine beside her grinned like a lunatic easily killing his first man. Lin saw them coming the fear in their eyes at the fires on coming path. A though occurred to Lin as she heard a horn blast and a load of men on and off horses, came forth out of the village. _

'_Vine! Vine! We must destroy the Gate.' Lin cried as she side stepped a swing of an oncoming blade. The man wasn't scared of Lin and his swings were more a hacking of weeds than any true skill, yet just as deadly as he wielded the blade relentlessly. Lin new she would have to trap his sword arm and strike up though his bottom jaw with her Seven inch dagger quickly. _

'_It's already open! Woman are you blind! We just had to hold our position!' He yelled back, as he used his halberd to kill another horse, men on horses were usually rolled to death by the weight of their injured beasts._

'_They are taking the women and children out! Can't you see! It's a last stand!' Lin said as she drove a dagger home into a young man's throat. 'They are only buying time to save there valuables!' _

_Vine looked at Lindawell as she struggled with yet another older swordsmen, he sighed and with his halberd cleared a path through to the gate. On his way he spotted Finn the little wasp, was injured already, his left leg limping. Yet he still had his bow and supplies on his back, Finn was always prepared and looking at the gates mass Vine gave an annoyed grunt as he moved to help the weakling Finn in order to complete Lin's request. With the gate broken they could invade without fear of being closed in, Vine had little use for a battle where all the good are carried off by the westerns women folk. Foolish women who ran off with the silver rather than fight to the end at their husbands sides. _

'_Finn! Get up!' Vine said eyes rolling at Finn who was now sitting examining his ankle. 'Man up and stand you and lay there when your dread! We have work to do!' Vine said as he took out a charging warrior, there armor was not steel but leathers and it was no match for the force of his swing or the sharpness of his halberds edges. Finn grunted in response, he hated the taller boy with a passion and his pride was wounded greatly from his help. _

'_If it were up to me I'd leave you to die worm!' Vine growled out as he fended off another oncoming attacker 'Lin that bat eating man of a woman, wants that gate down now! It would take too long to hack it down on my own.' Vine eyes quickly scanned the field a halberds greatest weakness would have to be archers and he was not going to risk being hit by an arrow for the worm, waiting near the middle of the fight for people to attack him whilst, Finn got to his feet was madding._

'_Hack it down! Well you are part troll aren't you?' Finn sneered, looking at the gate the hinges were rusted, and he had heard the creaking when it opened both times. It was already damaged slightly leaning on the ground to one side. 'Give me some time!' he called to Vine who rolled his eyes in response. _

_Finn pulled strong black braided rope from his bag and Called over to a fellow tribesmen gathered up as much rope as he could enough for five lines, Finn would have preferred Seven but time was slipping away from them. He could hear Lin's angry voice shouting to take the gate down. She was so impatient when it came to actually taking time to do things. He felt this whole battle could have been done with less bloodshed if they had just cut off the supply routes and waited them out like every other test had been done. Now he was sat in the middle of the battle with a sprained ankle, knotting ropes to arrows and being guarded by the oaf Vine. When he was done, he fired the arrows at the door and through the ropes to Vine, who enlisted the help of two other stronger boys to help him. Together they pulled the gate apart. _

'_There its done happy now!' Vine yelled to Lin who was like a spider dashing around the battle field stabbing and looting as she went. It was madding that she left all the hard work to him and her fire idea was quickly becoming more dangers to them as it spread uncontrollable toward the settlement they were going into!_

'_Yes! Now quickly we have to conquer it before the slaves get too far! I don't want to be running around the forest and desserts looking for half dead slaves!' Lin groaned as the thought came to her of how helpless the western peoples could be at times. _

'_What about the fire Lin! How are you going to conquer that?' Finn said angrily._

'_Lan's dealing with it!' Lin called over her shoulder as she led the way thought the gates. Lin and Lan often worked as one, the blind faith they had in one another was eerie to many of the other children. _

_Finn stared after her in shock, looking around for Lan who had disappeared, he hoped Lan had some magic rain dance that would starve the fire. Finn noticed worriedly that Lin's feet were bleeding and one of her toes was bent at an odd angle. Feeling slightly unmanned Finn proceeded to follow Lin to the village along with the rest of the tribe. Vine was behind her like a big black shadow ready for more plundering. Finn himself was feeling rather interested in finding some value for what he had endured. _

_The battle was over.. the fire had been managed with water and sand, the villagers had been rounded up and the plundering had been chaotic and almost a blood bath among themselves. _

_Lin had spent hours trying to find a pair of boots that would fit her, going into battle bare foot had nearly cost her a foot. It took biting her cheek to stop herself from screaming when she walked. Giving up on the pair of boots she had found Lin left the house for the next one only to hear a slight whimpering from the ally way. there were muffed sounds a cry of pain, worried slightly thinking it could be a villager giving trouble to one of her kin Lin moved in silently towards the noise. The sun was now nearing sunset and the shadows help hide the figures from full view. It was then Lin saw that it was a girl pinned to the dirt by Tulis, who was considered the fairest of faces among the tribe, he was Vines brother by his father's third wife. Tulis was panting hard and Lin was uncertain if he was hurt, yet the crying blue eyes of the Blond girl beneath him made her suspect she was witnessing an act of marriage and as custom all such acts must be witnessed. So Lin watched until it was done a distasteful bitterness in her mouth at the way the girl cried. Lin had been told it would most likely hurt to be taken in such a fashion yet, Lin new there were things a woman could do to make herself ready. The women of the tribe had gone into great detail of such things. The blond girl lay there beaten and broken her eyes looked blind from the amount of water leaking from them. _

_Tulis would simply tie his new wife up and lead her back to camp, the girl would find life hard but not unbearable in the end. As she turned Lin saw the glint of a knife, it had been quick but no less brutal the gutting of a pig. Tulis had taken and killed a wife in only two hours of becoming a man, and he was laughing. Lin did flee then to the lit path and passed many houses until she reached a small shed her the back gate, going inside Lin retched up her stolen victory apple into a bucket. _

_As she coughed catching her breath her head between her knees she felt sick the thought of how Tulis had enjoyed himself made her blood run cold every fiber of her being had told her to run. In the dark moldy shed Lin made a silent vow to kill him if she ever saw that again. She had heard of women who had bitten off their tongues and drowned in their own blood instead of being taken. This was the first monster Lin had ever seen that was wearing a man's face. In the years to come she would nickname them the hungry men. For their appetites for war, were not only for profit or glory, but to feed there dark longings. _

_Lin joined her kin in the middle of the village as the slaves were to be dealt out, usually the boys would fight over the new blood girls and the girls would choose someone who had a trade or skill to commended them the rest were put to whatever work they could handle or given as a gift the rest of the tribe. Thirty young and old woman, and children remain to be sorted and as Lin rounded the corner and saw Tulis and Vine to one side and Finn and Lan on the other, looking at the woman Lin nearly threw up on her bloody feet._

_As she remembered to breath, she saw the girl up for grabs, she was crying and had the same blue eyes and blond hair as Tulis' one had. This one was older and under her tears Lin could see not just fear, but anger burning behind her watery eyes. The girl was wearing a Light Brown dress that had been ripped by one of the troops to show off her breasts. The girl was using her hands to cover them, her whole body shook with shame and fear. Tulis had moved to claim her over Gorgen who was weaker and of less standing then himself within the ranks. Tulis moved forward his fair features in a fake kind expression and he raised a hand to brush back a stray golden lock of her hair. The girl flinched as if he were about to strike her, Lin moved before she meant to and slapped Tulis hand away from the girl with a hard wack. _

_The silence that followed was deafening, shock had fallen upon the faces of her battle brothers and sisters. Never had a woman and a man fought over a slave before. The barren band as Lin was likely to join considered western women as a nuisance never bothering with them one way or the other. _

_Vine was the first to laugh, a deep laugh at the scene before him. he would take great pleasure in watching Lin put Tulis in his place. _

'_Ah, Lin.' Lan said his blue eyes like the dark of winter during a full moon on a snowy night,' He had come up to put a hand on her shoulder a show of support and warning. He hated it when his sister messed up the plan. She would always make enemies with her strange whims. Vine had followed suit in placing a hand on Tulis shoulder and to on lookers it would appear as though the sets of siblings would soon fight._

_Lin frowned at her brother, she wanted to tell him of the way Tulis had already taken and discarded a slave, but found herself unable to rat him out in such a way. It would not do to run to her brother for judgement on such a thing, she wished to lead now even more than ever if the likes of Tulis could one day think to rule them. _

'_I will do as I like and if Tulis or you have a problem with me talking what's mine, we will just have to deal with it though any trials of Conq he may wish to use test my claim.' Lin spat out with a dark glare towards Tulis. _

_Tulis couldn't feel the blood in his left arm, the grip Vine had on his shoulder was crushing. That pain along with the pain of the injuries he had gotten during the battle made him back down. A crushing blow to his pride as he stalked off. The trails of Conq were tests of courage though the elements of fire, water, air and earth, each more terrifying than the last. None survived such trails with all their limbs intact. _

'_You are a mad one.' Vine breathed out looking at Lin with a bright smile, 'invoking Conq's trials, he never gives good outcomes to those who call upon it.' _

_Lin ignored him and grabbed the still crying girls arm and pulled her away from the mass of scared villagers. The blonde looked up at her with scared eyes, her whole being trembling. _

'_Stop that!' Lin said as they headed though the village towards a small house. _

_The girl glared at Lin in her frustration and started to pull back and fight. Lin grip tightened on her wrist ready to break it if need be. _

'_You run and you will be Tulis' Lin said as the girl wept bitterly kneeling on the ground. 'You don't want that.'_

'_I don't want any of this!' the girl wailed bitterly_

'_What do you do?' Lin asked wiping the girls' eyes with a cloth, the tears were bothering her._

'_Melena, I am the cook's daughter.' She said uncomfortable under Lin's hard gaze, she felt like the savage was judging her for her tears._

'_So you can cook yes?' Lin asked with a smile. It would not be a waste if the girl could cook and sew, Lin was never very good at those things unable to stay still long enough to finish such boring tasks. _

'_Well yes a little I suppose. 'Melena said uncertain of what Lin might be thinking. _

'_Good.' Lin said, and started looking under beds and in closets _

'_What are you searching for?' Melena asked with a slight cough from crying so much, now being away from the men she felt slightly safer. _

_ Lin raised her foot up into Melena's face. Melena had calmed down some at the odd behaviour of Lin. Melena was older then Lin by 4 years and had expected to end up raped and tortured to death when the outpost was taken. She had lost her mother and sister during the take over and now found herself enslaved to a little dark girl, with bloody feet. _

_ 'Why didn't you wear shoes?' Melena said looking at the feet in disgust, she felt her sisterly nature overcoming her sense. _

_Lin said nothing but continued to rummage throughout the house. Melena not yet over her shock, look about herself with dried eyes. She watched in silence for a few moments before getting to her feet and knocking on the wooden door frame to get Lin attention. She knew Lin wouldn't find any shoes to fit her big broken feet in the old farmer's cottage. Collins had been dead for over two years and had died alone, his wife and son died of fever during a hard winter years ago._

_ 'I know where you can find shoes and bandages for your feet.' Melena blurted out before she lost her nerve. It was eerie waiting her while the easterling ransacked the house looking in every nook and cranny for shoes. _

_ 'Why?' Lin asked uncertain of why a new slave would wish to help her. It had taken her father two years to tame their mother and the other slaves he had so that they could be trusted._

_ 'Because if I have a choice, I'd rather not belong to any of your men.' Melena said her blue eyes scared and her cheeks stained from tears. _

_ 'Ah,' Lin said remembering the girl in the ally with a grimace. _

_ Lin laughed and clapped her hands together 'if you run away when I am not looking, it will make me look weak.' Lin said with a searching look over Melena's fair round face 'as long as you are mine and you serve me well, you shall be kept safe enough.'_

_ 'Yes mistress.' Melena said meekly, trying to show respect. Lin had yet to harm her or show her any unkindness, however she was an easterling._

_ 'Lin.' Lin said tiredly, her feet were starting to trouble her._

_ 'What?' Melena said slightly confused. _

_ 'Not mistress! Lin and from now on you are Mina.' Lin said firmly as she tied Mina's hand with a rope from the last shelf she had looked though. _

_ 'Mina?' Melena repeated the choppy version of her name, only to receive a roll of eyes from her mistress Lin. Mina was bound and found herself quickly taken from one home to the next sometimes with a ruff tug of the ropes. Mina wanted to tell Lin it was unnecessary for she didn't have anywhere else to go. She watched Lin interact with the other members of her tribe and found herself confused by Lin's almost constant tension among her own people. They found shoes when Mina showed Lin where to find them and Lin patted her on the head for a job well done and that night Mina was the only villager given any food._

_Mina had hear the screams of other village women though out the day and into the evening she had seen the tear socked faces of the men and found many of the men to be missing themselves. Mina feared they were dead or worse some seemed to turn a blind eye to everything and others seemed to be boiling with rage at the cries of their daughters and wives, yet to scared and bound up to do anything. _

_The easterling were coming and going from the fire pit all night there were many who had stopped to talk to Lin while they ate, although Mina understood little of their quick eastern tongue. Many of them would go away laughing looking toward Lin's new slave and shake their heads. Lin's Twin brother Lan had not looked at Mina once though out the night his concern seemed to be on Lin's injuries and those of his friends. _

_The man Mina remembered who was going to take her before Lin came and sat near Lin by the fire his face was pleasant yet she found him touching his weapon in a nervous caress whenever Lin took a bite of the bitter and hard stew. His eyes looked black in the fire light and every once in a while look to Mina who sat behind Lin in a fanciful glance. Mina swore to obey Lin in her head that night by the fire, so long as no man of the east would touch her. _

_And so she did. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your Reviews**! I answer questions in the privet messaging on this site so as to not prattle on above the story.. like I am now. I am finding it slightly tedious rewriting tolken's parts (no matter how much I love reading his works) so I am going to try and move the story along though a slightly different view point. Hardest chapter so far! Hey look its been a whole month since I started this fc.

Chapter 9

'Vine! You're an absolute fool!' a female voice cried out in the dark dank cells beneath Meduseld. The woman was fair of hair and had long legs covered by plain brown skirts, although you could hardly see it in the dim touch light that glowed through the cracks of the closed door. The guards on the other side had been taking their evening meal and had allowed her to bring some to the prisoner, as it was not there way to starve a man to death.

'Well aren't you all fire today Miss Mina.' Vine said shifting in the dark, he had been having a lovely nap on some molding straw, his big body took up most of the room in the cell. There was no bed or pan for waste, and although he had tried to sleep further way from the smelly straw the stones beneath it smelled worse.

'How are you going to get yourself out of here?' She said angrily handing him over some bread she had managed to steal from the kitchens, along with some plain oats and some water ' , besides the iron bars, there are guards at the doors, the outer doors and a hall full of the Riddamark to pass, not to mention their lands.'

'Clam down woman, I'll think of something sooner if you stop your insistent noise!' Vine snapped at her, the woman was useless to him. He had often thought on their journey that he must have taken a leave of his senses to invite her along in the first place. Yet he knew if he left her their Lin would never forgive him, the tribe were brewing for a war amongst the bands, with only half a king for a year, it was impressive that it hadn't already been civil war. He stared to eat the bread a little bite at a time knowing once it was gone his stomach would ache for more.

'You shouldn't have tried to steal that horse! Imagine if I had been with you!' Mina scolded 'I'd have been locked up as well.' Mina had only managed not to fall under suspicion when she acted out that she lived on the outskirts of Gondor and had been attacked by orc whilst in the company of her brothers and father. The story went that they died bravely to save her and she ran here and had hoped to find a safe place to live free from the darkness of Mordor. The Kings ward Eowyn had immediately found her work in the kitchens, they had, had need of a cook for days.

'You might as well be, not like you're going to run off on your own is it?' Vine said smugly 'you're just a little abandon slave running from the big bad men. With no Lin to hide behind.' He enjoyed throwing that in the slave's face, too long had he had to suffer her judgement and her western morality.

'You're nothing but a brute like the rest of them without her!' Mina growled back, she hated Vine traveling with him had been the most trying experience. He drank too much, gambled, whored and seemed to get into a fight with every living creature from Rhun to Rohan. There had even been an occasion wear he had fought a dwarf maiden! Thinking it was a man, the real dwarven men had not taken kindly to such treatment of their sister. Mina didn't understand why Lin had honored such a man with the title of her Shadow.

'Ah, you like it.' Vine said giving her his best charming grin, flirting with the slave had the most particular effect. He watched as mina tried to regain her speech, she gaped at him open mouthed for a moments before flinging herself at the bars in a rage of embarrassment.

'I most certainly do not!' Mina yelled, her face red, she shook with anger at the frustrating man.

Vine laughed as she stormed away, he leered at her for good measure after all if she was the last woman he was going to see, he was going to take in all over her.

Mina paused and mutter under her breath 'we have been here for a week, how much longer do you think they will keep you alive! Lin needs you!'

Vine sighed, when the door closed he retreated to his thoughts, he was stuck in this cell in Horse land. The truth was he was most likely to die and soon, the lord's son would be home any day to oversee his execution. He turned to his only company in his solitude and with a sip of water to wet his troat he began to compose his song,

'Lindawell, oh my maiden fair,

How long I wait for thee,

Under trees so bold,

Caves so deep or sands that bleed,

Yet to the seas end, must I search for thee?

For I am you're sworn shadow, to whose feet did you not sew,

When the sun is bright, or in faint candle light

A shadow there must lie.' Vine sang amused, for though he was no poet and had no knowledge, nor spent any time in the study of song he felt comforted in its creation. For the cells were quiet and lonely, silence was not usual among the east. Where drums pounded to the beat of the people's hearts and dances broke out into fights. He missed his friends and comrades, his weapons and his king, Vine knew all would be re forged if he could just find where his king had gone and why.

'**I**t is better than sleep.' Legolas said dreamily for the air smelled of new sap and herbs that eased the senses. Legolas felt his strength renewed, his mortal companions looked on him in disbelief. Aragorn smiled at Gimli's disgruntled look. The pause in pace was brief.

'Come! We must continue on we might yet over take them, for our burdens are light and the land is lending us speed.' Aragorn said and once again proved master of his limbs and pressed on despite the aches and pains of his body.

'I wonder at our pace, if we shall even be able to be more then food for Orcs when we arrive! If we could catch up would we even be able to hold our weapons.' Gimli muttered as he too bond his shorter limbs to action. He wished the distance were not so great and that the enemy were not so many.

For long had they been running upon the hills in search of their enemies, the plains between Rohan and Fangorn forest were vast. Bare rock was jagged and jarring on their feet, the wind was wild and blowing against them on the path. The Orcs had been swift in their escape, heedless of sun or moon, seemingly tireless upon the earth as though there fleshly concerns had been cast away along with their souls. The hills became green and winter seemingly far behind as the Entwashed lands came under foot

On they went until the darkest hour of night fall, when Aragorn had no choice save to collapse the tracks of the orc and the vibrations of their heavy boots in the rock all had faded in the night, leaving the ranger exhausted and blind to the coming path.

'Unless our enemies rest also, we shall be left far behind.' Legolas said as the others discussed resting for the night. Legolas found his mortal friends were weary and dead upon their feet, brave hearts being torn by fatigue.

'Even Orcs cannot go on such as this! Surely even evil must rest while it is encased in a vessel of flesh and blood.' Gimli cried tiredly from his own spot upon the rocky surface that gave more comfort to his tired limbs than it would have had he been rested.

'They run under the light of the sun! It would be folly to assume they would rest under the light of the moon and stars.' Legolas said sternly 'it burns my heart to think of the little ones among them, for hunger is their curse. My heart urges me to follow them this night.'

'My heart burns me too, yet even I a dwarf of many ventures cannot run all the way to Isengard without pause!' Gimli said gasping for air, his lungs burned as much as his legs keeping up with taller folk.

'This debate is a hard choice indeed and I know not how to settle such a choice.' Aragorn said his head resting on his knee.

'You are our guide Aragorn!' Gimli called over to his friend, whom was equally breathless. 'And as such you shall choose our way.'

'I will follow your council.' Legolas said placing a hand on Aragorn shoulder in show of support ', you have travelled further than I and your experience in these lands is not to be ignored.' Legolas was torn between looking after the companions he was with and his need for haste towards there captured friends.

'We cannot see in the dark if one should turn aside.' Aragorn said not raising his head from his knee ' it is to an ill chooser that you give this choice and yet this is my decision, we shall rest here awhile, regain our strength for it shall do no good to gain ground over the orc only to fall at their feet from the chase!'

As his companions slept Legolas looked out toward Isengard and found himself puzzled by the storm of energy he felt emulating there. It was a pressure that he had never felt before, it seemed the more he focus on it the more wary he felt, until a prickling on his skin under his tunic woke him. It was neither a sharp pain nor a light tickle, it felt as though the mark Lin had drawn so lightly on his skin had dung into his flesh as though pressed by the weight of another's ill will. With a start Legolas looked to his chest and found not a cut, nor deep edge under the mark, with a sigh he traced the mark and wondered what evil had passed over him. He frowned towards his friends who had not been given such protections, the lady Galadriel's bow was a mighty gift, yet Legolas found himself wonder if the mark upon his breast was not of equal standing.

'Awake! Awake!' Legolas cried shaking his sleeping companions 'we must make haste for it is as I feared and the Orc have not rested this night, we are far behind!'

Aragorn and Gimli roused with tiredness still upon them, it was still dark, only a crack of light signalling the coming dawn. They looked upon their elven comrade and found themselves shamed by his energy in such grueling days.

'The first born are surely made of a fine metal to be so alive in these suffocating hills.' Gimli grumbled, envying the elf's abilities.

'Indeed.' Aragorn said his eyes heavy still with sleep ', I am tired and weary as I should not be, any ranger should have the energy to march on with a trail before them and yet I find my eyes ill focus to the task and the rock looks not hard, but a sweet bed for sleep. Something evil gives speed to our enemies and steals our strength Gimli we must awake and fight!'

'Sorcery most foul! A plague upon the wizard Saruman, may his ale be ratted wit Orcs corpses and his beard fall thin in ruins!' Gimli growled gaining strength from his anger ', there is mush to settle between that beast of a wizard and I.' Gimli could never forgive one who had thought to harm the lady Galadriel, only a true monster could have harboured such thoughts towards her purity.

They sought there enemies into the great plains below and found traces of the hobbits, elven brooches crushed into the dirt under orc feet, this token gave new heart to the three pursuers who pressed on wards with greater haste. It was not till some eight hours later that they paused for rest again.

'Riders!' cried Aragorn, springing to his feet ', Many riders on swift steeds!'

'Yes,' Legolas said amused by Aragorn's surprise, he had noticed them far earlier 'there are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall for a man.' Legolas frowned at that last, for a thought came to him unbidden, a question of how Lindawell might find such warriors.

'Keen are the eyes of the elves!' Aragorn said clasping a hand on Legolas shoulder shaking him from his distracted thoughts. 'Riders of Rohan have come and we shall here news.'

'Or be slain by spears! Gandalf spoke of rumor that they now served Mordor and paid tribute by breeding the black steeds for the Dark Lord's messengers.' Gimli said a hand ready at his axe, as the sound of horses came closer and the breeze though the grass stronger.

'I believe it not they would not cast their fair horses to such dark and undeserving masters.' Aragorn said confidently.

'We shall know the truth soon enough,' Legolas said gesturing towards the now closing in riders. It had been long years since his people had dealings with the horse masters, indeed men at all were seldom welcome among his kin in these days.

The riders came, each strong of arm and straight backed upon their horses. Mail- clad men, swift shinning, fell and fair to look upon came in a long line. Their houses were of fine stock, coats glistened in the sunlight and the limbs of each was sturdy, their manes were braided with such loving care.

'What news from the north, Riders of Rohan?' Aragorn called out, for the riders had started to pass over them, heeding not the three companions sitting silently on the path. It had puzzled them that such men had not seen them in their haste.

The men seemed startled and cries in their own tongue came up, as there leader turned and spears and bow and arrows at the ready the horses circled the strange man, dwarf and elf who trespassed on their land.

'Who are you and what are you doing in this land?' the leader inquired his eyes filled with suspicion. He was imposing upon his mighty steed and no trace of fear was upon his handsome face yet in grim lines were his features displayed.

'I am Strider a ranger of the north, I and my companions are hunting Orc we have been in pursuit of this horde for three days, perhaps you have come upon them?' Aragorn answered, he watched as the leader looked them over an even grimmer expression came at the end of his viewing.

'You know little of orcs if you hunt them so, barely armed and three against so many, the hunters would have become prey.' The Rider said and with a sigh added 'your hunt is at an end for we met in the eve, we left none alive. You are strange Strider for under the sun we should not have over looked you, are you elvish folk? Or was some sorcery at work upon our eyes this day?'

'Only one of us is an Elf, Legolas of distant Mirkwood and Gimli of the blue mountains a Dwarf are my companions, we hunt the Orc like this not by choice but by necessity for they had taken our friends away with them. They would have been children to your eyes, hobbits they are called in their homeland, small of stature but brave of heart.' Aragorn said impatiently, the Leader of the Riders was strong willed and well-seasoned in battle, Aragorn found himself more annoyed by his criticism, for his own thoughts had been so judging on this path. 'We have the garb and good will of the lady of the wood of Lothlorien to hide us from evil eyes.'

'We left none alive by your Orc party. I fear your friends are dead, we piled the bodies and burned them as is our custom.' the Rider said calmly answering each in turn ', However it would be amiss of me to let those who have become ensnared by the witch of the golden wood to run about unchecked though our lands.' He turned to Gimli and Legolas with a cold stare 'Do you not speak silent ones?'

'Give me your name horse master, for I should know whom it is that has the gull to offend the Lady Galadriel. You speak evil of that which is fairest in all the lands and only little wit can excuse.' Gimli said proudly, he stood feet part axe at the ready despite the forces of the men before him.

'I am named Eomer son of Eomund, third marshal of the Riddamark.' Eomer said staring down at the dwarf with a blazing fire in his brown eyes. 'I would cut off your head Dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground, beard and all.'

'You would die before your stroke fell.' Legolas said his bow ready with arrow only waiting to be released. He would not let Gimli standalone before such forces, already his heart hurt at the news of their little friends' possible untimely end. Carelessness of men during battle was well known, there weak eyes would not have seen the hobbits as any different to an Orcs in the night and Legolas felt sure these men may have unknowingly killed the Hobbits.

Eomer raised his sword and the Riddamark moved in closer ready to do what they must to defend honor and limb. Things would have gone ill if not for Aragorn's quick actions in coming between them.

'come Lord Eomer you will understand my friends reactions after you hear our tail, but for it is long and so I shall be forced to give you the long and short of it.' Aragorn said 'only I need first and answer to one question, do you and yours serve the dark power of Mordor?'

'I serve only the lord of the mark Théoden king son of Thengel.' Answered Eomer proudly 'we do not serve the power in the dark, neither are we at open war with him.'

And so Aragorn recounted there journey to Eomer third marshal of the Riddamark in full in order to receive a slight pardon and find out the fate of their hobbit friends. Eomer lent horses to the companions, so long as the future king of Gondor plagued to return them.

'I hate the smell of horse.' Gimli grumbled as the horse Arod allowed his droping to fall as he went. Gimli had expressed his displeasure on being bare back on the horse as well his back, but and balls hurt terribly.

'Perhaps you would have preferred to walk, Gimli son of Gloin, yet I haven't yet seen the speed of any Dwarf match up to that of horses such as these, however you are welcome to try.' Legolas said with a grin slowing down Arod so as to let Gimli off, letting Aragorn's steed take the lead. Legolas had enjoyed his time so far on horseback despite his friends numerous complaints. It was freeing to be in the open air and making such haste towards their goal.

'Legolas your letting him win!' Gimli cried for he had enjoyed that fact that there horse had been first in the race to the hobbits, it was the only thing that had made the ride bearable.

'Then you had best hold on.' Legolas said, and with a soft spoken elvish word Arod took off at full speed chasing after Aragorn. Gimli held on tight the elf's middle preying none of his folk ever heard of it. A dwarf holding on to an elf like so scared maid he'd never hear the end of it.

The race had no victor for the burning pile of Orc came into view and all thoughts of play were at an end. They then spent so time rummaging around the field looking for any sign of hobbits.

'I see no bodies upon the pile to be that of a hobbit.' Gimli said encouraged by the thought of them still being alive.

'Aye Gimli yet I cannot find any tracks among this mess to tell tale of where our friends have gone!' Aragorn said his eyes searching the ground, a crunch from under foot was heard and Aragorn turned to the Dwarf. 'A mallorn- leaf of Lorien! At last some good news.'

Legolas who's keen eyes had been searching the ground nearest the dwarf sighed ' I have never been so riddled by the tracks of my query before,' he said with a small frustrated frown ', for it appears my friends that at least one of our dear hobbits at least a bound prisoners escapes both Orc and man, stops cuts his bonds with an Orcish blade, here now the riddle, how and why? For if his legs were bond how did he walk? And if neither were tied why did he cut the cords at all? Being pleased with his skill he then sat down and quietly ate some waybread! That at least confirms it was a hobbit.' Legolas said with a grin. At the smiles on his friends faces Legolas continued 'after that I suppose, he turned his arms into wing and flew away singing into the trees. It should be easy to find him we only need wings are selves.'

'Dratted elf!' Gimli said feeling rather put out by the elf's version of events. 'Flying hobbits indeed. Aragorn come save us from the fancy of the elves and bring us true tidings.'

'It is as true as I can guess.' Legolas said with a cock of his head at the dwarfs words.

'Perhaps they were taken by a dragon then?' the Dwarf muttered under his breath.' Or turned into them!'

'It would not be a great change for hobbits eat as much as a dragon of that I am sure.' Legolas said amused at the thought of Pippin and Mary the Dragons of hobbiton.

'That would make Lindawell happy, if her true purpose was indeed to find dragons in the west.' Aragorn said lightly before turning seriously to the task at hand. 'Yet there are markings our fanciful elf has not considered. I agree that the prisoner was a hobbit and must have had either legs or arms unbound. The hobbit was not in the open for the Elven cloak hid him from view in the night. He came this way and indeed ate some waybread before he departed into the forest. I say he however I hope it is both Mary and Pippin.'

'What madness drove them in there? I am not sure what daunts me more Fangorn or the thought of the long road though Rohan on foot.' Gimli said as Aragorn looked for fresher tracks by the entwash.

'Come we must go the trail begins here.' Aragorn called, to the others. His heart beat loudly in his chest for he began to hope again.

'I do not like the look of this forest I wish the chase led anywhere else!' Gimli said as he nearly tripped over the root of a nearby tree.

'Do not speak ill of the forest Gimli! The trees are talking to each other! Fascinating is it not? 'Legolas exclaimed as Gimli turned frightened wide eyes to the tree beside him. 'I do not think there is evil here, or at least the hearts of the trees nearby are not black, deeper I cannot tell.' Legolas said his eye unfocused as he tilted his head and listened to the trees. 'There is no evil near us only watchfulness and anger.'

'Anger? Eh what's it got to be angry about? we haven't done it any harm.' Gimli said trying to hear the trees himself.

'Yet harm it has suffered at the hands of Orc's and men, do not think trees are so logical as to see the difference between one man and another. Let us have care were we step this forest is old, so old I feel as if I were young again! ' Legolas said taking the lead though the forest past Aragorn a small ways. The elf did not wish for his companions to run afoul of the wilds inside.

'Old bah! Elves are forever childlike in all but appearance.' Gimli said to Aragorn who smiled in return. They both watched the elf careful during the nights for his dreams seemed to become unrestful, the night before the elf had woken and been in a despairing mood, when asked about it he said nothing save that his dreams were his own and would answer no more questions.

The trail ran around and the air became thicker as they went, Aragorn found fresher tracks of the hobbits and some giant tracks he made no comment on at all, save to glance at Legolas to see if the elf would give explanation he could not.

'Let us climb on high this tree and have fresh air for thinking and the long way up may give us sight for finding.' Legolas said climbing up into the trees tops quickly as a fish could swim though water.

When Aragorn and Gimli climbed up, Legolas was quick to cover the dwarf's mouth and held a finger to his lips for his elven eyes saw many things. Trees moving as he had never seen before in the forest and a figure of a man dressed in white gliding from tree to tree in haste towards them.

'Look.' Legolas said softy pointing to the figure. Aragorn and Gimli looked to wear the elf had pointed yet nothing appeared at first.

'I see nothing. Oh Ai, the wizard!' Gimli cried out, causing Legolas to re clasp a hand over the dwarf's loud mouth.

Aragorn sighed and said 'aye an old man indeed but wizard we do not know for sure.' His eyes sought to scan the man's face and try to judge for himself either or not it was Saruman the white approaching.

'We must be quick! For he may try to put a spell on us.' Aragorn said climbing down silently, hoping the man would be far away enough to not notice such movements. Legolas climbed down only a few braches, while Gimli descended to the ground with a thud.

Legolas watched the man and his heart beat faster, wizards were exceptionally hard to kill, he had never even heard of one who had been vanquished by nothing other than the darkest of creatures. Legolas readied his bow and pulled back and an arrow, his arm steady although his mind whorled as his intended target came closer into view.

'Come Saruman tell us of where you have taken our hobbit friends you fiend! Speak or I will put a dent in your hat even a wizard cannot fix!' Gimli cried about to rush the old man in a valiant attempt to disarm the wizard. Legolas saw a blinding light cover the wizard and Aragorn and Gimli dropped their weapons. Legolas fired his arrow at the wizard's chest, not feeling the will of the wizard's aura upon him.

'Argh! Put that bow away master Elf!' the man cried, as the light dimmed, ' I merely wish to speak with you.'

Legolas saw before him a sight he would have thought a illusion of the most hurtful kind, for his arrow missed its mark and was lost among the trees and standing before him was an old friend indeed.

"Gandalf!' Gimli cried out in horror.

'It cannot be.' Aragorn said rubbing his eyes as though to wipe away some dark spell 'we saw you fall my friend!'

'How do we know it is you and our eyes are not cheated by some spell?' Gimli said his eyes taking in the wizards new garments. 'You were not dressed in white when last we met!'

'Ha, my dear dwarf I am as you see me now, for I have returned anew at the turn of the tide,' Gandalf the white answered. 'Come tell me of your journey, for I fear there is much to learn.' Gandalf's kind eyes strayed to Legolas as he said the last and the elf looked surprised at his meaningful glance. Gimli and Aragorn looked on with their own bewildered faces.

'Pray has the elf done you harm with his arrow Gandalf?' Gimli said spying a cut along the arm of Gandalf's new robes.

'No, yet it is as you see, for I was sure I could handle all three of you and that was almost folly.' Gandalf said leaning on his white staff a little heavier as he looked upon the others ' you have met someone and she has given you a mighty gift yet it is not without its troubles.'

'What do you mean?" Aragorn said looking at Legolas' bow with some wonder.

'Powerful is the bow of Galadriel!' Gimli said dreamily and laughed.

'The bow yes is a mighty gift, yet I meant what our elf's lady fair gave him.' Gandalf said mildly, Legolas other companions gave surprise and betrayed glances to Legolas.

'You did not say any other gave you a parting gift!' Gimli growled, he had often tried to talk of Lin to the elf only to have the topic quickly changed.

'It is no mere trinket, master dwarf but and old power, indeed older then perhaps speech in the east.' Gandalf said and came upon Legolas looking over his hands and then unclasping the color of Legolas tunic found the mark. 'This my friends is a kingly gift, and is given to the strongest warrior in the east. Be they strong of arm or tricks it matters little so long as they remain undefeated against many foes. This mark allows the barer to walk his own path unhindered by the powers of others. It is costly in many ways, for the eastern gods can be cruel, they see neither friend nor foe, for they are gods of conquest and sacrifice.'

'Then it is an evil mark?' Legolas said worriedly wishing the ink off his skin.

'I said not so, for if I had been Saruman it would have been of great use!' Gandalf said hastily 'he would indeed have bespelled you and using his power against you would have been his undoing.'

'What do you mean Gandalf speak plainly!' Gimli said roughly 'you have not changed and are tearing my nerves to shreds!'

'This is not the mark of the blind warrior for that we have seen.' Legolas said looking over the mark 'yet I thought it not evil for it was also upon her own person.'

'Is it, well then, I have chosen wisely indeed.' Gandalf muttered more to himself then the others, he then loudly cried out an answer ', no it is not so simple! It is a mark of the Traveling king and yet you are here, and is it not so that you remained untried on your travels? Even though our friends here became overcome with weariness?' Gandalf said his hand still upon the mark. Legolas gave a slight nod and Gandalf continued ' well then it is so, for the traveling king was filled with luck he was one of the first to cross the mountains pass to the west can came so unhindered for he bore this mark upon his breast and it gave him strength in the face of powers great and small. In the end he choose his own way to the ruin of all. Yet I think our elf here will not be so filled with the want of finery.'

'Then it is a shield of some kind.' Aragorn said with wonder. As Gimli came closer to the elf to examine the mark himself. The dwarf short legs however disregarded his desire and he was left wanting, for Legolas did not kneel to show him.

'More a blade to block, for it allows you to fight your enemies head on. My aura should have been enough to strip Legolas here of his bow yet it did not reach him indeed if he had not seen my face we may still be fighting now.' Gandalf said grimly 'the mark has surprised me for in its making I feel an old friend's hand. It gives me hope.'

'Come Gandalf, you must tell us of the Belrog and we must find the hobbits for they are lost in this forest somewhere.' Aragorn said, he had grown uneasy with the talk of the east, Boromir's words to him returned to his mind, and he could see an image before him of Lin eating human flesh.

'The hobbits are quiet safe!' Gandalf said with some amusement 'for they have work to do here, great works. There coming here is like the falling of the first pebbles in a landslide!'

'Where are they Gandalf?' Gimli said impatiently 'we have come far and I wish to see their cheery faces.'

'They are with the Ents my good Dwarf!' Gandalf answered 'with Fangorn himself or Treebeard as some call him. He took them from the very spot we are standing and bore them away to his dwelling by the mountainside. There they will have brought news of the tidings of the world beyond and with any luck the Ents will wake and find that they are strong! For Saruman has never been very good at woodcraft in fact he overlooks or underestimates many a living creature.' Gandalf turned back the way they had come and started walking. 'Come we have work ourselves to do for Rohan is nearing its end! We must work hard to reunite the world of men.'

**M**ina sighed as she took in the city from the front steps of the Meduseld, she needed air and time to think. Time was escaping her like water in her hands, Vine would die on the morrow and Lin was long lost. The burden of Mina's promise was heavy, for she had sworn to find Lin in order to save the easterlings from Mordor.

'These floors need to be scrubbed their filthy! Where is that new servant' a angry voice yelled out from inside.

'You had better go in now Miss Mina.' Said the doorwarden to her left, he was yellow haired as they all were and yet unlike the grim expression of his fellow guard at her presence, he gave her a warm smile. He was older then her, strong with a keen eye and a loyal heart.

'Yes Hama sir,' Mina said with a flirty smile. She had chosen to flirt with Hama after he had gotten her the position of maid in the halls of the Riddamark. The guard had been very useful in keeping her out of the cells and he kept the other men at bay with his attentions. The last week had been hard, she had to remember things she had forgotten during her time among the easterling. She slowly turned from him and went back through the thick doors, the carvings of horses upon it seemed as if they wished to flee from the wood and run off into the hills.

As Mina entered the dimly lit halls of the king, she felt as though the winter was never ending. The occupants of the room were grim, the servants frightened into cheerless silence, the guards proud and erect along the walls, showed uncertainty in their eyes as they did their duty.

The once strong king looked a crippled and dying old man, who could only sit idle on the throne little more than a chair. His devoted niece the lady Eowyn fair, strong and kind was lost in the shadows, with no protector from the leering of the foulest of men.

Wormtongue, dressed in dark robes, his black hair, his skin pale and waxy and his eyes looked glazed with hunger for power and also softer things. The man was a harsh task master and many of the guards and servants feared his wraith. He was never very far from the king and the lady fair, if Mina hadn't known better she would have said the man was their shadow or sworn shield.

'You! How dare you, allow the halls of the king to be so unkempt!' Wormtongue hissed at Mina, 'have you no pride in your station? Do your duty or be cast out into the wild. A council shall be had within the hour and these floor had better be spotless'

'Yes my Lord.' Mina said eyes down cast and as subservient as she could. Yet a hard open back handed strike across her face from the man had her knocked to the floor.

'You are a servant and should know better than to speak to those above your station!' He hissed and kicked her in the stomach once for good measure. The other servants in the hall did not even pause at such treatment. Mina felt tears prick her eyes and closed them, a traitorous whimper escaped her lips and she shook all over from pain as Lord Wormtongue turned on his heel and went back to the king whispering in his ear.

Mina was grabbed up from the floor by Heimia the old crone of a servant who had also brought water and a old scrubbing bush. The bristles of the brush were hard and grated on her fingers, filing the finger nails down to the skin. Heimia smiled a yellowed toothed smile as she helped Mina scrub the floor, on her old hands and knees. Mina felt very grateful for the woman's help, the elderly were not asked to do the hardest jobs in the household, yet Heimia would always push herself, she had served the king since she was a small girl and had no family save the lords and ladies she had served.

'It is the way of things, now we are done our duty we shall see to your injuries.' Heimia said in her cracking voice thick with the Riddamark accent and put a kindly wrinkled hand on Mina shoulder. Mina winced in pain as she used the brush back and forth for the last time, her ribs felt bruised perhaps even broken and her face had started to form a bruise along her right cheek bone where she had been struck. Heimia lead her away to the servant's room near the entrance of the hall, left from the doors.

It was a small room with only a long poorly made bench that wobbled from its unbalanced limbs, whenever someone sat upon it. There was another heavy door that led to the kitchens was behind Heimia as she poked Minas's side and put on a foul smelling grey coloured slave on her bruises.

A cry came up suddenly and turned to whispers among the guards and servants. Mina still did not understand the tongue of the horse lords and there people, yet she heard the name Gandalf and strangers.

'News from the world outside!' Mina cried happily and pushed Heimias hands away.

'Aye child the wizard returns, yet too late I think.' Heimia said listening 'you should stay here out of sight, it will go badly in the hall.'

Mina paid her no heed and quickened her steps to get a better view of the intruders, days had passed in this Edoras and she had heard no news. The world outside was filled with dangers yet Mina held hope she would hear of some thief in Gondor or a woman traveling the country side with a brazen manner. Though the great front door the strangers came though and Mina caught Hama's soft brown eyes as he let them in, a grim frown upon his face.

Mina looked upon the old man in grey robes with a great hat that covered all but the tip of his noise from the torch light. He leaned on a long white stick, who needed even more support from the most handsome man Mina had ever seen. His features were confusing to her eyes for he looked ageless and she could swear he glowed lightly in the dark. Mina moved in to the room more and the man's grey eyes glances at her, the tilt of his head to look over the old man allowed mina to see the tip of one pointed ear peeking through long golden locks. After them follow a grim faced man with dark hair and the beginnings of a black beard, he was dirty from head to toe, yet it suited him well. He looked rugged, strong and cunning as a wolf. Mina would have overlooked the short dwarf in heavy mail, if not for the thud of his footfalls.

'Hail Théoden son of Thengel!' Gandalf said ', for behold I have returned and all friends should gather together in this late hour for divided with will be destroyed entirely.'

'Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?' King Théoden answered his voice weary 'too often have you been the harbinger of woe. I rejoiced at the return of Shadowfax when he came back to us unmanned!'

'You speak justly, lord,' Wormtongue said for he was sat upon the dais, ' It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the west marches: your right-hand, second marshal of the mark. In Eomer there is little trust few men would be left to guard your walls if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stromcrow? Lathspell I name you, ill-news is an ill guest they say.' he laughed grimly as he lifted heavy lids to gaze darkly over the wizard and his companions.

'You are held wise my friend Wormtongue and are doubtless a great support to your master.' Gandalf said in a soft voice. 'Yet he that brings evil tidings of warning and aid should hardly be counted as evil himself.'

'That is so.' Wormtongue said reasonably', yet what aid have you brought us? Dishonorable guest that you are, taking that of most value from our stables to aid your own purposes. Shadowfax taken and grieved my lord, the only solace was with great speed did you leave our halls behind. Fending for ourselves we have these darkening days, with no aid to be seen. Have you brought men, swords, spears some horses perhaps? For those are the aid we desperately need. Yet here you bring three rat tag beggars in grey to our door and you yourself the most beggar like of all! Once more I say you are here to take rather than to give! Save bitter news and an empty stable. '

There was a murmur of agreement from the lords and guards about the hall, Aragorn and Gimli looked about them darkly fearing capture soon at hand. While Legolas looked only upon the silent king whose shadow had grown larger then the light should have allowed, it seemed to grow with every word the foul councillor said until it nearly reached hem of Gandalf's robes.

'The wise speak only of what they know Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become. Therefore be silent and keep your forked tongue between your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to brandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lighting falls.' Gandalf said raising his staff and there was heard a roar of thunder, Wormtoungue looked deathly pale and stepped back from the now towering form of the wizard.

'His staff! Hama you fool I told you to take the staff!' Wormtoungue cried out before a flash of lighting so bight hit the great halls and he was sprawled on his face. The guards came to disarm the wizard only to be blasted back by a strong wind, when the staff hit the floor.

Mina smiled at the sight the great worm and his minions now laid low and she hoped the wizard would kill them before the day was done. Mina noted even the lady Eowyn looked scared yet relieved at the now powerless man state.

'Now then Théoden son of Thengel! Come forth! I release you from the shadows!' Gandalf cried his power washing away the spell craft of age from the king's face, until the king's face darkened and looking more like a wrath than man hissed.

'He is mine!' a snarling hissing voice cried out from the king's mouth, echoing along the walls. Causing chills to run over the skin of those not of wizard of elf kind. For the wizard was guarded from fear by knowledge and the elf feared no mortal vessel.

'You did not kill me Saruman, nor will you kill him. You do not have that power.' Gandalf cried pushing forth his power like a large wave crashing upon the shore.

'No!' Saruman cried out in anguish, and before the eyes of all was vanquished. The king knelt by his throne and the lady Eowyn came rushing towards him with great grief in her eyes. For she feared the end of her king had come before her eyes and she had done naught to prevent it. As her eyes looked upon him a change came over the great man she loved dearly as a father, for it was as if a river was washing away the taint of a hundred years from the limbs of Théoden.

'Come into the light Théoden king! For it is a new day, I bid you come out before your doors and look upon your people, too long have you sat in the shadows, trusting to twisted tales and crooked words.' Gandalf said as he rested heavily upon his staff. The king looked younger his eyes sparkled with life and his hair had lost much of its grey.

'Dark have been my dreams of late.' The king said 'I feel as one new awakened. I would now that you had come before for I fear that you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not now shall stand the high hall which Brego son of Eorl Built. Fire shall devour the high seat. Alas what is to be done in such days as these?' the king patted Eowyn's arm that had supported him and stood now on his own and walked towards the doors of his hall. The banners and tapestries of his forefathers seemed to be judging him harshly as he regained his strength.

'Send for Eomer for I fear what may have passed during his capture. Nor do I not guess rightly that you have held him prisoner below?' Gandalf said grimly for he was sure Eomer had be ill-treated.

'He threatened death to Grima in my halls and disobeyed my commands, giving forth our horses to strangers and sprouting such tales of legends from Gondor I had thought him mad.' Théoden answered the wizard.

'A man may love you and yet not Wormtongue or his councils.' Gandalf said placing a kind hand on the king's shoulder.

'Hama!' the king called out 'Fetch me Eomer, for I have a pardon to provide for his crimes.' The hall became busy once more with mutterings like the flutter of many wings. The return of Eomer was great news to them.

Only Mina remained worried at the prospect of his coming back to the halls of the newly awaken king, for she had seen the injuries that powerful man had endured to the joy of Wormtongue and knew he had not woken for many days in the dark.

**V**ine sighed behind the cells it had not been long since the snoring of his new companion had started to grate on his nerves. The horse lord Eomer was a proud and righteous ass in Vine opinion, yet it was puzzling that the man was in the cells at all. Vine had tried to get the story out of the man yet he had been in ruff shape when he arrived. Beaten near to brain damage if such a thing was possible for the already short sighted man. However the last few days Vine had taken to treating him though the gap in the bars aside from the smell of the man, which was rank, he seemed to be getting better. Mina had even helped smuggle in some herbs quietly. The guards outside kept to their duty and rarely looked inside the cells, preferring to keep them in the dark.

'Easier to guard a sick and dying man if you don't have to look at him.' Vine grumbled to himself, as he poured more cold tea past Eomer's parched lips.

'I'm not dying.' Coughed Eomer bitterly, he had been in and out of conciseness for the last two days and had been too weak to fend off the aid he received from the prisoner's hands.

'Ah your awake are you?' Vine said smirking down at the defiant man, unseen. 'Good.'

'What's so good I shall be executed in dishonor as a traitor whilst my king and uncle is deceived by that leeching snake at his side? My sister will most likely end her days in the worthless mans bed for he has ever watched her steps and plagued her nightmares.' Eomer hissed out, he had never felt so powerless.

'So you plan to die do you? After all I have done to keep you alive!' Vine said smacking Eomer shoulder lightly 'you western men give up to easily, it is why you are defeated as you are!'

'What do you know horse thief?' Eomer groaned his body ached and his head still pounded as though his brain was bruised from being smashed into his skull during his capture.

'If a man tries to kill you, you try to kill him! only you make no mistake and put him in the ground or to the flames for good measure.' Vine said with a laugh. 'You are not dead my friend, for that you should rejoice for you then have the time to avenge yourself.'

'I will not be able to kill him, he has too many guards.' Eomer said 'too many have fallen under his spell.'

'Ah see you give up like a little child faced with a challenge.' Vine said with a chuckle.

'I don't see you escaping this prison and stealing another horse!' Eomer said defensively.

'Hum I am waiting.' Vine said softly, laying back against the wall.

'Why? Afraid of the guards?' Eomer teased, shifting himself further away from the bars closet to his only company.

'Afraid of children holding sticks? No oat-head I wait for news.' Vine said happy for the banter, it was worth healing the man for the company to Vine's mind, he hated silence.

'Speak plainly! To a man about to go to his death beside you, will you not?' Eomer said grimly.

'I await news of a woman.' Vine said with a tired sigh, he had no idea how long he had been awake. A day, two days, he knew not, yet with company now his mind was tired.

'Ah so you are in love.' Eomer said smiling in the dark, he had never been in love himself but found it infesting his warriors in these darkening days. For men clung to love fast in desperate times, some were honorable others left a trail of tears, many died too quick to tell.

'That curse! Ha, I am not infected with such thoughts, I am glad to say! My fears are that this woman has long been dead or perhaps sailed away in search of adventures and glory without me.' Vine said with a growl. He knew it would be just like Lin to wander off on her own and not look back until it was too late to turn back or call for aid.

'She sounds a fearsome lass, to be traveling alone in the wilds' Eomer said thinking of his own sister when he was little and how she had once bested him with the sword. It had only been once, and she didn't remember it now she was older, yet he had never forgotten the humiliation of his defeat.

'She is the most fearless creature imaginable.' Vine said with a laugh 'all eastern women are made of steel so strong dragon fire and mercy cannot reach them.'

'Are you sure, you are not in love my friend?' Eomer asked lightly.

'Haha, when you met her you will understand, she is more a man at heart than a woman.' Vine said amused at the thought of being in love. 'Besides I have my own wives at home.'

'And how do they feel knowing you've gone after another woman' Eomer asked amused at the thought of the easterling wives scolding him for such foolishness.

'Kaila all but threw me out to find her, and Mimi told me to come back with her or parish!' Vine said laughing 'They love her like a sister, and would have been over joyed to have her as third wife, if I could bring myself to be serious about it. Yet two is perhaps too many and I am not getting any younger!'

'Ah the lawless east, how free and how damning it must be to truly reap what you sow.' Eomer said for little was known of the eastern tribes in Edoras, save that they consider themselves a free people and did whatever they liked, how and when they liked.

'Tell me of this sister of yours horse master, for if you are willing to die perhaps, I will steal a horse and take a new bride as well. One should give a lady options, I bet I am better looking than the snake you mentioned earlier.' Vine said wishing in invoke fire in the man's yellow belly. A roar of thunder came from above.

'I would kill you from the grave if I must my friend to save her from such disgrace.' Eomer said with a dark glare towards the unseen man. 'Yet I will let you see her for yourself, when I am free.'

'Free now? Well that's better than all your talk of death' Vine said slightly puzzled at this new turn of thought from Eomer.

'Did you not hear the thunder? A storm approaches and a changing wind will come as the legends leap out of the long grass.' Eomer said his eyes becoming heavy. 'There shall come a pardon, and I will let you go as well therefore paying my debt to you.' Then Eomer's breathing became deep and Vine knew he was lost to slumber again, Vine hummed his song again in his head, as he heard the door slide open and the sound of guard boots come towards the cells. The touch was lit and Vine saw two guards of yellow hair take Eomer away, who had been startled awake. They spoke in hushed tones in their own language yet Vine could see wonder and joy a lite on Eomer's strong features.

**E**omer could not believe his good fortune, Gandalf the wizard who had long been considered a bad omen had so easily displaces Wormtougne.

'Hama I would have my sword.' Eomer said standing tall before the doors of his king's throne room. The guards looked at him unkindly. 'To give to my king and again renew my oath to him.'

The guards at once relaxed for this was good news, the rift between uncle and nephew would be healed and the Riddamark would be one again. For Eomer's confinement had nearly driven the men to desertion or rebellion, the harmful talk had been a sickness among the men. It had been stealing their morale and clouding their hearts.

The doors open and Eomer could hear the voice of his lord clearly and it sounded strong, not like the crocking hiss it had once been. Hama gave over Eomer his sword and with a pat on the bigger man's shoulder they walk forward to greet their king.

'My sword I wonder where Grima stowed it?' Théoden muttered, yet it echoed in the hall. Eomer came forward.

'Take this, dear lord,' Eomer said 'for it was ever at your service.' He then knelt before Théoden the kind looked down sternly at the naked blade before him.

'How come you by this?' the king asked looking around the room. Hama and Eomer both tensed yet Hama stepped forward honest and loyal as he was.

'It is my doing my lord.' Hama said a slight tremble overcame his body 'I understood that Eomer was to be set free. I felt such joy at the marshals return I gave him his sword for his honorable person.'

'To lay at your feet my lord.' Eomer added still on his knee in offering of his blade. The silence that greet these words was defining.

'Will you not take it?' Gandalf asked for he had stood watching this display from the sidelines, having been talking to the king only moments before.

Slowly and with great care Théoden took up his sister's son's sword. He looked down at Eomer and found him not lacking in loyalty nor in courage, was he a true heir of his blood. Yet grief for his own son was still to near, for his wife had died in his birth and the child was the last gift he had from his love. Cherished he had his only son and heir, yet he no longer could punish Eomer for the loss of Theadred.

'Arise now, arise, riders of Théoden! Dire deed awake, dark is the eastward. Let horse be bridled, horn be sounded! Forth Eorlingas!' the king called out in the tongue of Rohan a call to arms. For he had heard the tidings of Gandalf the white and he would heed them now. The world was darkening and Rohan would fight for the last light of the world.

At once the guards came forth from all directions, rooms and stair cases, thinking they were summoned. They looked at their king in amazement and threw down there swords coming to their knees before he king they called as one in their native tongue 'Command us!'

'Westu Théoden hal!' Eomer cried out 'never again shall we call Gandalf the bringer of grief.' The wizard smiled and inclined his head in thanks. The hall was filled with joy, even the lady Eowyn who had looked pale and fearful before seemed as if she had shaken off some winter frost. Her eyes met Aragorn's and she found him worthy of her admiration. Such a tale she had heard in this hall while her brother was below and before from her brother of this great man's deeds.

'Eomer come sister- son take back your sword! Go Hama, and seek my own sword for Grima has it in his keeping.' The king said before turning to the wizard 'now Gandalf what council have you?'

'You have already taken my council,' Gandalf said sounding very wise ', and you have put your faith in Eomer rather than the crooked words of a snake. Eomer was right the wickedness of Saruman must be fought head on. All those who can be sent to fight must now fight for the freedom of all.'

'This council seems good to me now.' the king said a thrill in his heart at the trail ends of glory before him. 'Let all my folk be ready! But you my guests truly you should rest, you have ridden though the night and the morning wears away. You have had neither food nor rest a guest housing will be made, there you must rest and eat. For tomorrow we ride out to glory and battle whatever end.'

**L**indawell breathed deeply as she stepped over the border into the free world. The light of the elves and there fair forest were behind her and time seemed as though it was rushing to catch up to her. They had made good pace though the trees, the elves had even brought some horses for messengers to the King of the elves in Mirkwood, and an extra one in case Lin started to fall behind in their relentless march. The Hundred elves were dressed in mail and were heavily armed. Lin felt herself rather naked, for the elves had swords, daggers and bows attached to their persons. Lin had some sort of elvish riding garb that was made of light and breathable silvery fabric. She hated it, it felt useless as armor and the sleeves of the jacket were long and got in the way of her hand movements. It was a gift from the lady of the wood and Seregon had told her it would be very rude to not wear it on parade. As soon as they were out of sight of the city Lin tried to unclasp the jacket and the top layer of the tunic she was wearing only to make a mess of the knots and prick herself on the silver leaf pin.

'Keep up,' Hadir called to Lin as he looked over his shoulder and found her legging behind. Lin paid him no mind and flopped down on the land and stared u at the sun, it was high in the sky and there was no trees in the field for leagues. Hadir inwardly growled at her disobedience, he was not going to show it to the others however, he was the leader of this mission and he had to try and remain clam. He went back though the group to make sure Lin could hear him. He stood over her and said 'if you are tired you can ride the horse, we have provided for such a case.'

'You should relax elf,' Lin said glaring up at Hadir's black face as the sun was shining around him.

'We have leagues of land to cover without the shelter of trees to hide amongst. Even when we reach the forest of Mirkwood there will be more dangers ahead.' Hadir said as Eneli and Seregon stood to either side of him waiting for trouble.

'There is little rest ahead and I have spent too much time under trees! I am enjoying the bare sun on what little skin you elves allow to be shown,' Lin said grumpily.

'Get up we have not finished marching.' Hadir said commandingly.

'Rest for a moment and feel the free air!' Lin said with a grin. 'You're fellow elves are as grim faced as you and death may await them with loving arms ahead. Why not enjoy some time in the sun before we enter the forest of greedy trees.'

'Greedy trees?' Seregon asked confused, for he had never been in Mirkwood before and new not of its darkness.

'Ah, the trees block out the sun for they have grown large and allow no light below.' Lin answered calmly as the elf looked at her with suspicion. The two had often told tall tales to one another during the last few days, Seregon had a hard time figuring out when Lin was indeed lying. She always spoke as though she were telling an old truth.

Eneli was sat in the grass next to Lin and looked up to the sky, he knew it was dark in the forest and Lin's reasons were similar to his own hearts. Hadir gave Eneli a dark look and the surrounding elves became tense, for although Hadir was a fair and kind leader he was to be obeyed and respected.

'_Why not allow her to rest brother?'_ Orophin said softly in elvish. '_I will put her on the horse and we can run the rest of the day.'_

_ 'Then rest all of you, for it shall be a long night to make up for this lost time.' _Hadir said grimly walking away from the mortal and her friends.

Lin smiled in victory as the elf walked away, there could only be one leader in the group, yet she felt she needed to show that she was not under his command.

'Could you try to get along with Hadir?' Eneli asked Lin. She didn't answer and he turned her elven eyes to her and found her sleeping peacefully on her side. Seregon had sat himself down a few feet away with Orophin and they talked of the best way to get Lin onto the horse without her trying to fight them. Everything was a challenge with the little easterling. Eneli smiled as an idea formed in his head and he when over to Seregon to put his plan into action.

**M**ina sighed as she prepared a room for the guests of the king, it was not much by western standards and two house three men in one room on little more than cots for beds. She was sure the elf would be insulted by the room's unclean state.

'What are you doing?' a soft voice asked from behind her and Mina jumped in surprise.

'I am preparing the room my lord.' She answered turning to see the elf before her.

'Ah then it is not ready.' the elf said and Mina detected a tone of disappointment in his voice.

'It is nearly done, I have but to bring in basin of water and refreshments for when your party retire.' Mina said not raising her head, she hoped the elves were not interested in hitting servants as Wormtongue had been.

'I would like to rest now, our journey has been long and hard. Perhaps you can return with such things at a later time.' Legolas said hopefully, he sat down upon the nearest cot and putting his weapons aside pulled out the small knife of Lindawell's to fiddle with as had become his habit. 'We may not be staying long for we are to march out as soon as all can be made ready.'

'I shall do as you ask.' Mina said her eyes narrowed upon the knife for it pricked her memory and she found herself senseless with fear. 'Where came you that knife?' she cried grabbing Legolas hand to look at the small blade.

'In a forest not far from here.' Legolas answered looking the blond haired woman over. She didn't look like an easterling, nor did she seemed particularly skill in combat for her grip on his hand was weak and had no understanding of the mechanics of the body. Yet her eyes held panic and great fear as though her heart were under attack.

'Did you see a woman? Was a woman there? She is shorter then I, with eyes as deep a blue as the sea and her hair is black as a ravens wing.' Mina said her voice shaking as she looked over the markings of Lindawell's named.

'Strange days these are.' Legolas said as the woman began to weep at his feet trembling in fear of tiding he might give. 'Am I to understand you are a friend of Lindawell's?'

'I am her Mina and I have traveled far and long to find any sign of her, twelve and four full moons last month she has been lost to us.' Mina said trying to regain her control, 'look at me now she would despise my weakness.'

'She may not understand it, but I do not think she would begrudge you, your need to express your feelings.' Legolas said trying to calm the woman down. He truly though Lin would not care either way about the woman.

'Then you have met her? Where is she now? I must find her.' Mina said becoming distressed again.

'She is safe, although I have not seen her in days.' Legolas said for he had begun to worry about the easterling for he had not been able to contact her though his dreams on purpose no matter how much he tried.

'You travelled with her? Then she has been making friends in the west.' Mina said with a sigh and turned to leave in haste to see Vine for he must know of this, it would be unsettling to the easterling she was sure.

'Wait.' Legolas called out as the woman fled the room, she did not heed his call and Legolas did not peruse her for he was unsure of what he wished to say. The forces of Saruman of Orc and the hill tribes would be upon them soon.

With a worried heart Legolas went to the window and found from its view of the court yard Aragorn and the Lady Eowyn in private discussion. Legolas frond his heart burdened again for the evening star, Arwen had long loved Aragorn and yet he had cast her aside to save her from her choice of fate. It had caused harm to the lady and Legolas was unsure even the great healing shores beyond could heal her heart. Legolas watched as his friend and the mortal lady laugh and he found his mood darken.

Puzzled by his own emotions Legolas laid down to rest and perhaps to dream and find peace of mind away from the rushing of mortal emotions and lives.

'_Legolas?' Lin called as a glowing light came into view while she had been sailing on a ship and she was swallowed up into the light and placed in a place she had never seen before. She was below a large apple tree, no boat in sight, and it was not until an apple hit her on the head that she noticed the elf sitting in the highest branches. _

_She found herself dressed in clothes she would never have worn willingly. Although moveable the attire was very uncomfortable, the sleeved were not draping yet still long along the arm. She found she was dressed in what past of present attire in the city of Dale. It was however a green dress with a white under shirt and a leather belted middle, two buckles on either side of her hips, made of gold looked like stags. Her black hair had been done up in two small braids along the front of her hair line they were pulled back into a weave at the base of her neck to make a lily flower. This was a custom of the women of dale to do when the mid harvest of summer was upon them. _

'_Lindawell.' He said his tone gloomily, he had wanted to see her and now he was unsure of his reasons. He had assumed it was to make sure she had not troubled any of his kin, yet now he found himself wondering if his easterling friend was not only troubling to him only._

'_How did you get up there?' she asked for there were no low branches for her to climb and she did not wish to mar the tree. The elf was wearing what he had been wearing when she met him. His green traveling grab and his bow and arrows were t hand. Lin wondered if the elf's dreams were really some strange place of memory. _

_He didn't answer and with the grace of an elf, he climbed down and held a hand down to her. _

_Lin stared at it like it was a poisonous snake, making Legolas chuckle. The woman was very strange_

'_You, my friend are too short to climb up without aid and I do not wish you to harm the tree even in dreams.' Legolas said amused as she took his hand. He pulled her up into his arms and leapt onto the higher branches. Lin glared at him and pushed him away, a slight redness upon her cheeks. _

'_Why are you here?' Lin asked looking around the strange farm. It had bees and many animals everything seemed so alive and peaceful. This place was different from his other dreams although she was beginning to assume all his dreams were of forests and trees._

'_It is a farm on the outskirts of the forest it is guarded by an old friend.' Legolas said with a sigh, 'speaking of friends I have met your Mina.' _

'_Mina?' Lin said surprised and then amused 'you are very far east.' She surveyed the land before her and found the goats jumping about with joy very entertaining. _

'_She is very far west.' Legolas corrected shifting on the branch so he could see her better. 'She in in Rohan.'_

'_Humm.' Lin said looking at the tree branch beneath her avoiding Legolas keen eyes. She was slightly worried about why her slave had left her home. She wondered if Lan could be dead._

'_She is very worried about you and ran away before I could get more out of her on why she had been looking for you for over a year.' Legolas said touching Lin's shoulder o shake her from her thoughts. 'You left to find dragons and abandoned your friends?'_

'_I may have tarried too long in the west, the mines were dark and the days were bleed together in sunless corridors.' Lin said sadly. _

'_You did not even know how long it has been?' Legolas cried out shocked, he felt the need to embrace her in order to comfort her, yet he squashed the impulse. _

'_I knew it had been a long time.' Lin said uncomfortably_

'_I cannot tell her where you are, nor can I bring you to her.' Legolas said grimly _

'_Is she well?' Lin asked with a grimace at Legolas tone, for she felt it held a disapproving edge that reminded her of her mother. _

'_As well as can be expected, she serves in the high halls of Edoras.' Legolas answered and after a moment of silence asked 'Why have you been avoiding sleep of late?'_

'_I have not.' Lin said not wanting to tell Legolas of her marching with the elves towards his homeland. 'I am merely sleeping when I feel the need to.' _

_Legolas fell into silence then and Lin could feel the gloom coming off the elf in waves. It unnerved Lin to see the usually inquisitive elf silent. _

'_What is wrong surly Mina has not caused such trouble?' Lin asked teasingly she pulled on Legolas hair and felt the smooth strands slide through her fingers. _

'_The darkness grows and I have lost much hope in the last few days.' Legolas said his thoughts going to the hobbits, Frodo and Sam were still unaccounted for. He prayed they were safe from harm at least. _

'_The war goes badly? Or have the hobbits eaten all your food?' Lin asked with a laugh. _

'_War is beginning yet the forces are too few.' Legolas said 'we are to depart for helms deep and I am uncomfortable in a siege such as there will be. I would give much for a hundred well trained archers of Mirkwood to be upon the sheltering walls.'_

'_You should not think of defeat before you have even begin to fight!' Lin said swinging her legs 'you should be doing all you can think of to better your position! If you need more men find them. Or make them, train the young and old. Use all you have against the opposing forces. If the strength of men is not enough alone, why not use the land and quick minds to better your position' _

'_You speak as one who has knowledge of sieges.' Legolas said wearily 'how many western villages have fallen to your quick minds and strength of men.' He added bitterly._

'_I have not counted such things.' Lin said coldly 'however if you do not wish for council I will not give it.' Lin then moved to descend the tree herself to get away from the moody elf. _

'_I will outlive you.' Legolas said. 'You will live your life as you choose and I will live mine, your laws are not mine. You my friend will follow me until you are too old to even hobble to your own door.' _

'_This matters?' Lin asked with a glare at the elf 'if I live as I choose why would it matter to you if I should become old and frail?'_

'_I am not accustom to mortal beings.' Legolas answered his face blank. 'It is hard for me to think that I could travel a forest and come out of it to find you all dead.'_

'_You all?' Lin asked 'ah so it is mortality that has put you in this mood? What has the dwarf or men of yours done now?'_

'Boromir has pass into the void of the world and I shall see him no more.' Legolas said grimly knowing Lin would not care for the man's departure. 'I am also troubled by how fast the men of the world move though their thoughts. It is like they are the seasons ever changing, things I think I know of them change before my eyes yet I now not why they have changed so.'

'An elf who admits that mortals are a puzzle to him, that is refreshing.' Lin said with a smile 'very well I shall tell you how we change and why. We change with the beating of our hearts love, grief, anger and hate. Our mortal lives are governed by these for if one emotion should overcome the others in our hearts we change and can become different people to those who know little more than the outer casing. Yet to some honor means more than their own hearts, these men carve themselves hearts of stone a follow law until their wet days run dry and all hope of happiness is lost.'

'I see.' Legolas said sadly, before asking and changing the subject, 'you are having trouble with the elves?'

'There is some problems, Seregon has taken to telling me tales as truths and Hadir is to very tightly draw, I have wondered if he is not in need of a woman to ease his tension.' Lin said with a sigh.

'Lindawell!' Legolas said in outrage and tried to hide a smile 'please tell me you did not say so to him!'

'I have not told him my thoughts, he doesn't deserve them.' Lin said with a grin 'he is neither my friend, nor my husband and although he barks orders he is not my master.'

'You are with the Marchwarden?' Legolas said 'Tell me Lin why you are getting orders from Hadir?' he came closer to Lin for he saw the tension in her limbs and fear her escaping.

'We are traveling together,' Lin said vaguely, the goats skipping near the hut caught her attention again.

'Where are you going?' Legolas asked his heart beating faster as she looked away. 'Look at me Lin where are they taking you?' He tilted her head u to meet his gaze. He stared into her blue eyes and though he had never seen the ocean he wondered if Mina was right and the deep blue with lighter shades around Lin pupil were indeed like the sea.

'Mirkwood.' Lin breathed, Legolas was very close to her now and his eyes were like storm clouds she wondered if the sky was in all elven eyes. His would grow darker when he was mad and lighter when he was amused, in the right light they looked golden at times. She felt caught by his grasp of her chin and his transfixed stare. He looked angry now and just as he opened his mouth, a loud sound was heard that caused the elf to pause.

Cilpy-clop.

Came the sound of hooves echoing though the dream. Legolas felt Lin disappear under his hands, even her shadow had faded and he sat alone in a tree lost in his dreams. Worry now etched on his features, he was not sure what brought fear to his heart more, the thought of what Lindawell could do in Mirkwood or what the darkness of his homeland and his kin could do to her.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Feel free to tell me if the way I am writing this fanfic is confusing, I am experimenting. Apologies for the length of time it took to post I had to rewrite things a lot. I wrote many pages and then I realized I didn't like any of it. I did that twice…

Chapter 10

_Cilpy-clop, cilpy-clop_.

Lin woke up as the horse she was now tied to, gallop along the golden field. Inwardly she cursed the elves she could see ahead. She was tied to the big grey horse, and by the feel of her limbs had been for some time. Her body could feel the muscles of the horse against her stomach as it moved, her chest hurt as though she had been winded by some great blow to it. With a bite of her lip and a grunt Lin set her right hand against itself and tied to undo the straps that held her in place. The bear back of a horse had no padding for her mortal flesh and she could feel the beginnings of sores starting to form on her skin from the constant pressure of horse to woman.

'Ai,' an elf cried to Lin's left, as Lin broke free one of her hand and went to work on the next awkwardly, her left hand was not as well learned as the last.

Lin sighed as she managed to free her hands and sit up awkwardly for her legs were still tied to the horse, the straps encased her ankles and went around the horse's middle. After a few attempts Lin gave up and turned a glare towards Seregon who had been leading the horse, believing him the elf who had dared to do such a thing.

'Come now Lindawell you were going to sleep the day away. 'Seregon said with cheer 'you left us little choice in the matter.'

'There is always a choice.' Lin hissed at him, Seregon frowned at the anger on her face and brought the horse to a halt. It was then he noticed the chaffing of her wrists and curiously he took off one of her ankle straps and her light elven boot to revel the bruises and slight tearing of skin just above her right foot.

Seregon cursed in elvish and gestured to Eneli who was walking behind with Orophin chatting aimlessly to pass the time. Both elves came forward with a frown and a slight grimace at the abuse the mortal seemed to have suffered.

'Ai, I did not think of that!' Eneli cried, for he had not spent much time with mortals in passing years and had forgotten that their skin was not as hard as Elvenkind.

'You!' Lin said and tried to reach him, only to be held back by her left ankle.

'You were sleeping so peacefully and deep, I thought you would wake sooner then you did.' Eneli said trying to explain himself. 'We only wished to keep you from falling off in your sleep.'

'What is this?' a voice called from before them. The elves turned with dread to their leader who had not called for them to stop. Hadir sighed as he came closer, of course the easterling was causing trouble, and the mortal was doomed to slow them down even as she slept. As he came closer however his keen elven eyes narrowed at the women's ankles.

'How did this happen?' Hadir asked his fingers touching the marred skin lightly causing Lin to kick out at him.

_'We put her on the horse and tied her to it to keep her from falling_.' Orophin said simply stepping bravely forward to take the blame from the others.

'_You tied her to a horse like baggage?_' Hadir said looking at the centuries old elves as though they were completely incompetent. '_Would you have tied up the lady Galadriel to her horse if she fell asleep and we had to press on?' _

'_No of course not, but she isn't_, 'Orophin said shocked, the elves around them looked equally shocked at what Hadir had said. For they had thought their leader regarded Lindawell as little more than a burden.

'_She has the favour of the lady and is deserving of more respect than this?_' Hadir hissed, this mistreatment of a woman could hardly continue. For even if Lindawell was unlike the gentle eilliths they had known their whole lives it did not make Lindawell any less fragile or mortal.

'_How were we supposed to know she was so weak? She's not a normal female after all!_' Seregon said stubbornly. Eneli shook his head and waited for the ground to swallow them whole at the glare they received from Hadir, the blond elf's judging eyes reminded him of Prince Legolas.

'By remembering you are part of the Galadhrim and that Lindawell is mortal, a child of man, be it a man of the east or not! She is ordinary by the standards of the strength of her kin' Hadir said harshly. He looked over the red torn skin on Lin's leg and added distastefully 'We will be lucky if she can even walk now!'

'I can walk or ride, if there is something to sit on other than the horse's spine.' Lin said sliding down form the horse, surprising the elves. She looked tired and frowned at Seregon who looked away. The elves looked sheepishly at her, and Eneli had quickly pulled a spare blanket from his pack and put it upon the horses back.

Lin stretched and looked down south, fields of straw and rocky terrain as far as the eye could see, yet high in the sky black clouds of smoke could be seen. Lin narrowed her human eyes and tried to remember what the land had been laid out like below.

She had gone down and around the elvish forests on her travels and had past though Rohan and it's fair oat-haired people quickly to reach the city of Gondor in search of rumors of dragons and plunder filled abodes. She knew some must be rising from small villages, yet smoke was rising from beyond the wood. Lin frowned it seemed as though the men of Rohan were been smoked out of their lands. A tactic that was a favourite of Lin's for if they run they could never take all the valuables.

'What do you see?' Lin asked excitedly, the pain of her limbs forgotten as she pointed at the smoke.

'It is not our concern.' Hadir said lightly, offering Lin a hand back on the horse. She refused the offered hand and took the reins of the animal into her own hand from Seregon.

'Is it not?' Lin asked turning to the elf with a tight smile 'are not the western men your allies in this war? Or is it as the Orc kind claim, have the elves abandoned the lands in fear of the dark?'

'We must do as we have been bid,' Hadir said sternly 'We have our path and it lies to the north.'

'What good is going north, when a battle already lies at your door step?' Lin said, 'for the men are to fight with the dark forces and may yet succeed to kill those involved in the poisoning your fair Lady. After all an elven lady would not have been the witch's victim of choice, she'd have wanted a male at the very least to be her servant.' Lin wanted to fight, she wanted to escape. She wanted to choose her own path not be told it by some wizard and his meddlesome words. She wanted to find her people, the elves were a tiring folk, filled with strange songs and flakey ways in her opinion. They who would live forever seemed to live the least and she found that as a people they were filled with sorrow and defeat.

'You will not tempt me! We are not so prideful a race as that, I can serve the lady Galadriel by doing as she bids, not as I desire.' Hadir said although in his heart he did indeed wish to crush the dark wizard to dust. He felt the beginnings of fire within in veins as he looked towards Fangorn and beyond.

Hadir stared at Lin confused, he surveyed the land again. With his elven eyes he noticed something moving, black and shadowy it crept over the land, many shapes close looking as one. The villages were burning and he could see the villagers running holding all they could carry, women and child taking flight from their homes in fear. Hadir tighten his hands into fists at the images before him, he knew his heart would judge him harshly for what he must do. As he moved to give the lands below his back a light shone bright in the felids below coming fast against the wind.

'Coward.' Lin said as she watched Hadir's back. The elf stiffened and Lin smiled as he grumbled a curse in elvish. 'All elves are cowardly children running home because the game got to dirty for them.'

Hadir turned back towards her and Lin laughed at his glare. 'Your little more than dolls to the gods, beautiful, useless and unbreakable, lifeless little toys.' She taunted and it felt good to her to see the fire in Hadir's gaze. He looked unearthly in his anger and it send chills up the back of her neck, his whole being seemed to vibrate with a glow of energy, the elves around him backed away. Orophin and Rumli his brothers spoke out to clam him in their fair tongue and may have reached him, if not for Lin's determination to fight.

'Cowardly dolls, unable to handle simple torture without becoming a monster your selves.' Lin hissed at him, it was a low blow to elves to be reminded that Orcs were really of their kin twisted beyond recognition. The elves around her were now ready to fight her alongside their leader, looking as angry as Lin had ever seen them. Eneli moved behind Lin to grab her and throw her over his shoulder and end the fight. Only Lin had different plans and as he reached for her she twisted his arm up with her left hand, grabbed a dagger from his belt with her right and kicked his legs out from under him. The speed of the movement would have done an elf proud, if it hadn't been used against them. Eneli grunted and felt betrayed for he had not treated her harshly, only intending to end the fight.

Seregon too looked shocked at what was occurring, Lin looked more dangerous than he had ever seen her. Her stance was strong and she was focus on Hadir with her eyes, yet he knew she was aware of the others closing in around her. It took him a moment to realize it may have been his fault, he remembered he had called her weak.

'Hadir! Beat her in a fair fight!' Seregon called out, the elves as one turned to him 'she has had her pride hurt and she did want to follow your lead before this incident. If you beat her now, I would think your standing would be the same as Legolas' she might listen to reason.'

Hadir nodded his head and took out a dagger from his own belt and gave over all else to his brother Rumli's keeping. His sword, bow and even his armor was now gone. He stood in the light elven garments that keep the metal from irritating his skin and faced Lindawell who gave a low whistle as he had striped with the darkest of glares.

He was faster than Lin expected and yet she found the rhythm of his movements, it was like the beat of a song and all she had to do was keep time in order to shift out of the way. Dodging had its own problems however, for Lin was unable to land a blow while she was avoiding Hadir's strikes. The only prize so far was the frown upon the elf's face every time his missed judge where she was going to be by inches. Lin quickly found the biggest threat when facing an elf they were fast and tireless in there assault, even knowing his rhythm as fast as she had would not help her keep u this dance, her ankles hurt from the ropes and she saw only one way in which to win.

Lin stood still in their dance and turned only a slightly out of the way of the coming dagger, her right hand came out to block it…

Then the world was swallowed up into a blinding white light and thundering sound.

**V**ine's eyes burned in the searing light of day, Eomer had been as good as his promise and because vine had tended to him in the cells he had been released. Eomer had paid a high price to the king's treasury as well. Thieves were not often pardoned in Rohan, the king however felt that with the world so dark there was more than enough bloodshed. However before vine could leave Eomer had asked him to wait a little longer out of friendship and it is because of that naive plea that Vine now sat on the steps of the high halls of the Eorlingas and waited for Eomer to ask his favour. The men about him looked nervous and he could smell the steel and provisions in the air, war was stirring about him and he felt hungry for it, long had it been since he had seen a good battle.

'Oi, Vine, my wolfish friend!' Eomer called to him and Vine turned and saw a beautiful woman standing beside the horse lord. Golden head, fair blue eyes and a nice bit of pink along her cheeks at his stare. She wore a white dress that was belted with golden flowers, such finery as ladies had in the west. In all that spender and in front of such a rich hall the woman stood and looked proud, with the hint of sadness to her eyes.

'This is my sister Eowyn and as promised you have now seen her for I had not the words to describe her in my darkest hour.' Eomer said and handed over also a black sack to Vines lap. 'This was all you had when we caught you, save for your weapon that we shall keep until you leave our city.'

'Your city looks to be soon deserted.' Vine replied mildly paying little heed to Eowyn aside from a glance. Eomer stiffened and Eowyn looked sternly down at him, a look that reminded him of his first wife.

'We are going to war with Saruman and then Mordor.' Eomer said proudly, his armor gleaming in the light his helm in tucked under his right arm.

Vine stood up then and towered over Eomer, he stood nearly seven feet tall, his eyes were black, and he had shorter hair then most men having shaved it off to fight in battles. It was easy to grab a warrior by his hair and slit his throat, Vine had watched Lin and Finn do so often and decided he would rather not die for the love of hair alone.

Vine was a surprise to Eomer in many ways for the man looked rugged, strong and lean even though he had been held prisoner. It was hard for the men of Rohan not to be weary of such a man. He looked more wolf than man, dirty as he was, short shaggy black hair sticking up all over.

'What you lookin' at horse lord?' Vine asked rudely, stretching his arms to the sky enjoying the freedom of movement.

'I would ask that you help us in our fight.' Eomer said confidently ignoring the barb, he wanted to recruit Vine not fight with him.

'Why would I do a charitable thing like that?' Vine said with a grin 'granted you need more fierce men then this.' He gestured men in the court yard, Vines grin turned predatory as he looked upon a tall golden head near the gates. 'One elf is not bad I suppose, yet I doubt a wizard will be defeated by such a little thing with pointy ears.'

'We could always lock you up again.' Eomer said sternly with a shake of his head.

'Eh, and who could you spare to guard me?' Vine said with a laugh ' The dwarf?'

'Shoot him Legolas.' Gimli said in his loud dwarven voice, hearing Vine a mere thief insult his friend's race. Legolas had heard worse from the men of Rohan themselves, his elven hearing picking up whispers from all corners, old lies and wives tales of elves had taken all the welcome he may have years ago received and turn it to ashes.

'And a dwarf! Well now I have a score to settle with your kin.' Vine said descending the steps of the hall and coming closer to the strange pair, he had seen both races before, never had they looked as close as this. Often in taverns the dwarves would be at one large rowdy table and the elves would be sat as far away as they could be and still be served.

'Well then we shall see, how well you stand once I hack off your legs with mine, axe.' Gimli growled and Legolas found himself coming between the man and the dwarf.

'Calm yourself Gimli,' Legolas said looking to his friend to see if he was listening ' we have more important things to do then fight with a man only gifted in size.'

'See now, that was uncalled for!' Vine said and just as Legolas turned his head to look at him vine threw a punch right towards Legolas oncoming lower jaw.

Legolas caught the fist with his right hand, and as he glared at the easterling he proceeded to apply pressure until he heard the beginnings of vines finger bones grinding into each other. Vine for his part had bitten in inner left cheek in order to keep from showing pain to Legolas.

'Please my friends allow my rude friend to go, he has a long way to travel if he is indeed to leave us.' Eomer said trying to broker a peace, looking between them.

Legolas sighed, he had assumed this man was an easterling from his accent, clothes and his demeanor. Legolas could almost hear Lin telling him to bet the man at the very least for such cheek.

'He is hardly worth the little time it would take to brake him.' Legolas said crushing Vines hand one last time before releasing it harshly.

Vine growled at Legolas and was about to lunge when a call rang out.

'Don't you dare!' A woman's voice said from among the crowd. The men turned and found Mina standing there holding a basket of provisions, looking as angry as a hornets nest. 'You get out of that stinking prison and now you want to go back into it!'

Vine looked Legolas over and said angrily 'have you lost your wits woman, I cannot abide such insults!'

'You have taken worse! Don't let your battle lust out here, there are plenty of orc on their marry way, save it for them.' Mina said sharply and handed him a basket of provisions. 'You can start helping us carry things in the meantime.' Her brown dress and shawl were dirty and her brown was sweating from carrying the heavy loads to the wagons and the horses.

Many of the guards were smiling at Mina's boldness, they had never heard her talk in such a way and she had always tried to keep her head down to her work. Hama looked on in worry afraid the large man would do her harm. He had already had to endure her beating from Wormtongue, he would not stand aside now.

'Hum.' Vine said glaring down at mina hard, the woman didn't even flinch as she had during the beginning of their journey. Suddenly he broke out into a laugh and said 'as you like then little miss, yet I am sure you'll kill your fair share with that look of yours.'

Mina turned her back on Vine and muttered lowly so only and elf could hear and Vine could hear 'stupid dog brain, he knows where Lin is, you cannot go around killin em.'

Legolas smiled at Mina's back and watched as the maid put the man to work elsewhere. He started to wonder just how Lindawell was to merit such loyal friends who searched for her.

'I should let maids talk all of the men into joining our fight.' Eomer said with a bitter smile.

'I doubt it would work on any other man.' Legolas said and watched the eastern pair as they disappeared. Legolas felt he should tell Eomer that he had been providing for an easterling slave in the high halls of Rohan, yet his heart didn't wish to see the woman put to death. For although Lin had seemed indifferent to her fate he was sure she would morn Mina's passing.

Eomer and Gimli looked at the elf curiously, as he walked away. Legolas had decided to question Aragon about the plans for the siege.

'Ai, Legolas' wait!' Gimli called as Legolas showed no signs of coming back and rushed to get to the elf's side.

Legolas found Aragorn and had to suppress a grimace as he watched the scene before him.

Eowyn was dressed in pale blue dress with long sleeves and small golden flowers along the low neck line and had been helping Aragorn choose better armor from the king's armory. She looked at him adoringly and Aragorn had given her a weak smile in return for her attentions. Aragorn stood tall in the armor plates and steel of Rohan, the red and golden colours suited him.

'You will return I am sure of it.' Eowyn said confidently ', my uncle will be victorious with your help and peace may be had in the land again.'

'I have no intentions of failing my lady.' Aragorn said with a small smile. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be alright. Aragorn had been struck by her courage and her golden hair. she looked different enough for his old love and had not the wisdom of long years of study, only the teachings of her people and the hard winter she had endured had given her. Aragorn was sure Eowyn would make a great wife and perhaps a queen. She lead her people well in this time of grief, even from her station and already had control of the great house of Rohan. During his musings he had turned away from her and move towards the door, putting thoughts of queens and loves behind him. The coming battle had yet to be won.

'My lord.' Eowyn cried, causing Aragorn to turn back towards her and with great courage the lady Eowyn kissed her love once soundly on the lips. She trembled with fear of rejection, yet remained where she had struck for as long as she could bare it before her heart bid her to flee. As she retreated a blush had taken over her cheeks as red as her uncles armor, and she felt as though her heart was going to gallop out of her chest it was beating so.

Aragorn stood where he had been left dumbfounded by the emotions he was feeling, the presence of a woman would always confuse the senses. He found himself smiling in the end, for he had resigned himself that Arwen would already have sailed west as her father had bid her. She was gone never to return to his arms and he was left to this ruined land with little to no hope of happiness or so he had thought.

Legolas came forward from the shadows and Aragorn turned from him.

'She loves you.' Legolas said his voice clam.

'I believe so.' Aragorn said looking over his weapons again needlessly. He knew how elves felt about such changes in emotion, it was chocking how much the elves romanticized love, for such wise and old beings they had such strange notions of their chosen partners. A pledge to a woman or elf was binding until death if given aloud, no matter if the one receiving the attention wanted it or not. Marriage was rare among them for many could not get past the courting stage and it is long a tedious, gifts must be given and accepted, homes must be built, even planning the wedding was a challenge in itself.

'You are very fortunate my friend.' Legolas said playing with Lin's knife in his hands as he felt agitated and the feel of it though his fingers claimed him. 'To have the love of two such deserving women.'

'Aye.' Aragorn said and carefully added ' Arwen has departed these shores of that I am both grieved and glad for if the war goes badly I know in my heart she will be safe with her kin in the west.'

'Have tidings reached you that I have not heard? For in Lothlorien I had heard she had not chosen yet between here and the western shore.' Legolas said his tone cold, his grey eyes stared Aragorn down looking for signs of guilt.

'I have not, yet I know lord Elrond and he will not suffer losing his daughter even for her heart's desire.' Aragorn said defeated, he had argued with the lord before he left Rivendell and it had come to an end he had not thought possible.

'The lady Arwen is not a child to be told what to do as the daughters of your kind are.' Legolas stated, he felt anger and he felt hurt for the evening star whose beauty paled that of the mortal lady. Such was the love of the elves, deep as the ocean and once it was given it was absolute, ever growing like the roots of a tree. Legolas could not understand how Aragorn could look at another woman, knowing Arwen's heart was forever in his keeping.

'Must I be alone? Must I bare these burdens alone, in order to preserve our friendship? Tell me Legolas how long should I morn, what I have lost? Till I have passed the age of which I can have children, must I give up on having a family of my own? Must I live my life in pain and torment always looking to the sea never being able to reach my heart's desire?' Aragorn said angrily before turning pale and looking scared of what he saw in that future 'I would go mad with grief and loneliness.'

Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder only to have it shrugged off as Aragorn made his way past Legolas his emotions high.

'I only ask that you wait until you are certain of her fate.' Legolas said loudly enough for Aragorn's retreating from to hear him and pause at the doorway before continuing.

'Well Legolas my friend that could have gone better.' a familiar ruff voice said from below.

Legolas grimace as he looked down at the dwarf's disapproving gaze, gimli had only the armour he had brought with him however he had found a shield among the armoury and was willing to put that to use as soon as could be.

'You should not have interfered in the ways of men.' Gimli said with a sigh 'it's not for our kinds to judge the hearts of other folk. Although I may never have that which I love I am certain it will be many years before my wounds at that parting will heal enough to allow me to even look at the fairest of dwarf maidens. Yet dwarves were made of stone and we change little over the years. Men are ever changing ever seeking and wondering folk, they do not live as long as you or I and must therefore take what is offered to them when they can.'

'I did not wish to see him give up on the lady Arwen.' Legolas said sorrowfully, he looked rather defeated now as the dwarfs words sunk in. ' the love of elves is evergreen in our hearts, our memories are often of great comfort however I know many who have lost themselves to dreams and memory of those they loved and can no longer find upon the earth.'

'Ah, it is true when you say you have never been in love,' Gimli said with a chuckle 'You have much to learn even in your old age. Aragorn has not given up on love even though he cannot have his fair lady and that is a good thing for the hearts of men can easily shrivel without it. He cannot walk into war as a wounded love sick fool pining for what he cannot have.' Gimli looked at the stubborn face of his elven friend and added ' come we may all be dead in but a days' time, do you not feel even slightly giddy for life?'

Legolas looked about the room and found it as heavy as the turn of conversation, yes he felt the need to be alive more and more since he had started this quest. He had been changing and it was frightening to him the message form lady Galadriel that Gandalf had delivered to his ears had been weighing on his mind.

'_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree,_

_In joy tho hast lived. Beware of the sea!_

_If tho hearest the cry of a gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.' _He heard Galadriel voice proclaim in his head although the message had been delivered by Gandalf.

'There are things I fear for Gimli, only recently have I taken that fear to heart it seems.' Legolas said sorrowfully.

'You wish yourself back to the Golden wood, as I do.' Gimli said with a small smile behind his bushy beard. 'Come we shall see it again my friend for my heart could not bear the thought of forsaking it entirely.' With those words and a pat on the arm Gimli left Legolas alone in the armour to pick and choose his own steel rings in silence.

'**Y**ou fools!' a raging voice in the light called out and Lin was almost certain it could have been a god. As the light faded Lin was disappointed to find it was only and old man on a white steed holding a white stick.

'Mithrandir!' the elves around Lin cried in fearful voices.

'I come seeking aid and find the finest of Lothlorien warriors fighting a mortal woman out in the open where all eyes can see mere leagues away from villages devastated by the hill tribes! This foolishness, words fail me!' Gandalf growled out much more like his grey self.

'She insulted us.' An elf cried out piteously.

'She wouldn't listen to us!' another said.

'So that gives you the right to duel her?' Gandalf said baffled, he had never seen elves act this way before, it was as if he were talking to children.

'She wanted a fight!' Seregon cried out in defense of his kin.' I called her weak and she wanted to prove herself.'

'Aye, I have no doubt the view in the low lands wetted her appetite for battle as well. That doesn't mean you should give in to what she desires.' The wizard said his eyes flashing dangerously 'I asked her a favour and you decide to fight her along the way? Did it not occur to you to perhaps let her lead the way for herself?'

'We were told to take her to the wizard Radagast.' Eneli said quickly.

'Were you now? Or were you told she would accompany you on your journey to aid the elves of Mirkwood, if that was her wish?' Gandalf said rising one bushy eye brow at the elves shocked faces.' She was free to do as she liked once she was beyond your borders.'

'How would you know if she would help you if we did not take her to the brown wizards keeping?' Hadir asked his keen eyes glancing the wizards angry blue ones.

'Help me? Help us all, her people are going to attack Mirkwood and he dwarven mines of lonely mountain! Long have they wished for those treasures beyond their grasp' Gandalf said glancing at Lindawell though the coroner of his eyes. 'yet we have had a stroke of luck, for Legolas in his merciful heart has perhaps aided his people more then he will ever know, if Lindawell here can broker a peace treaty between her people and those of his kin.'

'Peace treaty?' Lin repeated grimly, the word was distasteful. She looked like she had been poisoned by the very thought of it.

'How else were you going to help? At least you could manage to translate for your kin.' Hadir said giving Lin a stern look.

'Ah,I was going to tell them to leave nicely.' Lin said with a wave of her hands dismissing the matter, her gaze was intent on the wizard before them.

'You were planning to kill them all weren't you?' Seregon cried out shocked.

'No.' Lin said smiling at the elf sweetly 'just you tree dwelling fools.'

The elves as one turned to glare at her and their cries of outrage filled the halls.

'Enough of that now Lindawell, for as dire as their need in the Green Wood will be, there is a much more dangerous battle in the low lands.' Gandalf said grimly turning towards Hadir he added 'I will need to commandeer your propose for a time.'

'_As always Mithrandir we are at your service_.' Hadir said in elvish, with a bow and inwardly groaned, his lady's love of the wizard was well known and he didn't wish to have her anger directed at him if the battle went badly because e he refused to help.

'I will go on alone then.' Lin said tiredly getting to her feet.

'Commendable to continue on serving your husband when he might not last the night.' Gandalf said with a small smile as Lin turned her head quickly to look at him with an interested expression. 'The forces are many, ten thousand against perhaps only three hundred.'

'Ah,' Lin said with a bright smile, not at all an expression her friends could understand at being given such unfortunate news. 'Legends and tales.'

Gandalf looked upon Lindawell with a small frown, before turning his attention to the elves ignoring the easterling humming.

The hundred elves turned as one to the wizard and listened intently to his commands as though he were the lady of Light herself, with each word the elves welted and Lin seemed to come into bloom.

**G**imli was tired, he had travelled very far indeed from his home, casted after the hobbits across country, he had been hurt from the horseback riding and had been greatly displeased to once again be on horseback. His friend Legolas had a melancholy way about him during this march to helms deep, he had barely said a word and looked often back to the north. The elf had not even asked him to ride with him today, not that Gimli was complaining it was much better to be saddled on the pony with the lady Eowyn keeping him company. The alternative made his lower limbs ache again to think of it, a horse's bare back was hard to ride even for the sake of counselling a friend.

Aragorn stayed close to Gimli and the dwarf noticed many a glance between the lady of Rohan and the future king of Gondor. Gimli smiled at them both for love found in such times was often a cause for joy so long as they kept their heads. The dwarf heard a slight sound like a grunt from in front of him and noticed golden head of his elven friend turning away from the couple. Speeding his pony along to catch up to the elf Gimli's found himself looking at a hard expression on the elven features to rival the hardness of an elven lord. Looking at this disapproval Gimli wondered if he was not seeing the face of the distant king of Mirkwood whom he had been told so many tales of as a child. Legolas looked disdainfully at all around him and he seemed as if he were removed from those around him by some higher power.

'Legolas?" Gimli asked softy worried and slightly afraid of his friend, he wished now that Gandalf had not gone to find more soldiers to fight, but had stayed to council and look after foolish elves with strange eastern markings.

'Gimli?' Legolas asked his face changed from one of arrogance to one of friendship.

'Tell me your troubles my friend for they seem grave.' Gimli said urging his pony closer in case whispering was needed. 'I have never seen you so distant.'

'Many things trouble me,' Legolas said and noticing the dwarf would not leave him alone until he confided something he added ', we are going towards a caves for protection?'

'Helms Deep is defendable. You shall see the hordes of Saruman won't stand a chance as you rain down arrows at them form its walls' Gimli said, he couldn't wait to see this work of man and stone he was sure he and his kin could better it.

'Sieges take time, time we do not have!' Legolas said allowing some of the anger he was feeling to come to the surface.

'It is true it takes time yet I am sure Gandalf is working on a plan to speed things along.' Gimli said with a smile ', since when has time become a concern for the elves?'

'It is not.' Legolas said with a glare down at the dwarf.

'Than what is it? I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is troubling you!' Gimli said and if he could reach his friend he would have shook him.

'Lindawell is being taken to Mirkwood.' Legolas said grimily, he just felt no good could come of such a thing while he was not there to help put things in the right light.

'Is she now? And how do you know this?' Gimli asked baffled ', has that mark given you some sort of ability to track her?'

'Alas I have long kept this from you my friend. Unintentionally so perhaps.' Legolas said with a shake of his golden head ', forgive me Gimli, I know she is going because she told me.'

'Aye lad but how?' Gimli asked curious, for elven magic had long been a fancy of every dwarf lad.

'In my dreams.' Legolas said and watched stony faced as Gimli let himself fall off his pony in his laughter.

'A nightmare of Sauron no doubt a trick.' Gimli said laughing still fro deep in his belly ', forgive me I should not laugh so but if that is the best the Dark lord can do I am sure you can throw off this temptation. For I have also had dreams that call me to my homeland, nightmares that rival the horrors of Moria. We must stick to our quest Legolas! Aragorn cannot lead if he has no followers and the lad need practice before he gains the throne, to long has he taken orders from elves and men.'

'It was not a making of the dark lord Gimli son of Glion! It has happened ever since she looked into my eyes when I slept in that tree before the borders of Lothlorien! Now when we fall asleep near enough the same time she is pulled into my dreams! The Valar has bonded her to me, for only lorein himself could wave such a link between sleeping minds.' Legolas said and there was a hint of panic in his voice. 'Now she rides with Hadir towards Mirkwood to who knows what end.'

'Is she?' Gimli asked and felt himself give into chuckles', so you fret like a woman over a child going into a dark cave? Or is it perhaps you worry she will fall madly in love with the Marchwarden? Or dose the thought of her telling your father she is your wife fill your belly with snakes?'

'I cannot say what my father would do, if she was to say that.' Legolas said looking even more tense ' yet it is not that I worry of, the forest is not what it once was and is not as bright as Lothlorien nor as loving. None of the elves in Lothlorien have even been in my homeland since the first age! The spiders will have spawned at an alarming rate as they had been when I was there last. The dark trees had grown troubling and seemingly moved, the very air was becoming toxic near gol dulor.'

'I doubt you have much to worry about lad, she most likely took off the moment they left the borders of Lothlorien. I'd bet my beard she's fought off all the elves and is either on her way here or gone back east to her people.' Gimli said with a marry laugh. Legolas felt a smile twitch at his own lips at the thought.

Eomer and his tall golden steed came upon them along with Vine and his own horse, a chestnut with braided main and broad shoulders, it was shorter than Eomer's, yet spirited enough.

'Ah fair elven maiden with golden spun hair, let's have a race shall we? To decide if size is really all that matter eh?' Vine called out with a whistle and a large grin at Legolas glare. 'Come now come, your face could get stuck like that if the east wind is a blowing and then you'd never get a husband.' Eomer looked slightly ill as the elf looked over him towards Vine with his chilling stare. The Dwarf averted his eyes from the challenger as though that might help dispel the need to drive his axe into the easterlings head.

'Vine, you will show our guests respect,' Eomer said warningly, his hands tightening on his reins.

'Oh, I am he's not man enough to get dirty and fight so.. I'll settle for a light race across the fields. That's as courteous as a fair maiden deserves is it not?' Vine said with a cheeking smile steering his horse away from Eomer's slightly so the horse master couldn't cut him off, from the others.

'Some men just don't know when to give up.' Gimli said to Legolas a hand on his axe. He looked to his elven friend only to find that his horse took off like an arrow ahead.

'Oi!' Vine called out laughing, he speed up his own horse down the trail before them. 'We haven't come up with a target yet!'

Legolas enjoyed the feel of Ahod running though the plain away from the easterling, who he was now certain was a friend or perhaps brother of Lindawell. The man was madding and yet his demeanour led Legolas to believe that Lin must have grown up in one of the warrior caste tribes of Rhun perhaps even a mercenary tribe, judging from the accents.

'You ride like a child.' Legolas called to Vine once he turned his head to see the easterling struggling with the rains of his horse. 'You should be in tune with your mount.'

'I fair better by my own legs then by an animals.' Vine said with a laugh, 'well I suppose I was doomed to lose that race, Princess.'

'There was never a race between a man and an elf where the elf did not come in first.' Legolas said annoyed, he looked to Vine to see the man's jaw tight and his expression turn serious, the easterling was close now, too close for even Ahod's comfort.

'Mina says you know where Lin is and I understand she may have cause you or yours some kind of harm, we can compensate for that.' Vine said bitterly, his wild hair and scruffy stubble seemed to darken his features hiding them from the light.

'You sound like you would rather run to Rhun naked during mist season.' Legolas said leading his horse back towards the group, Ahod was easily guided by the light of pressure from his thighs.

'Lin is needed. She must be returned.' Vine said his black eyes looking about them.

'Why? I am sure a simple woman would have gone unnoticed among the hordes you have.' Legolas answered lightly, trying to sound less curious then he was. He knew Lindawell had not told them everything that, he was sure of when Gandalf had asked after her symbols. The wizard had given none of her secrets away to him saying it was curious and nothing more.

'Simple! If only that woman and her kin were of a simple kind.' Vine growled his white teeth seemed sharper in the light 'you need know only that we shall pay handsomely for her return.'

'You misunderstand me, she has been gone long from her people, why now must she be returned.' Legolas asked digging for information.

'Things are changing, the world is changing elf and the last Great War is upon us perhaps the last great battle.' Vine answered and gestured to the people of Rohan with a wave of his ram. 'Look to the men and see their weakness in the west, they have grown soft with the teachings of the elves. They lack faith in their own power. Not so is it among us in the east where we have fought for the right to live since we were but babes at the tit. Lin must come home, for she must stand with her battle sisters on the last field if she draws breath for we must fight and die as one.'

'Seems a pity to buy her freedom only to send her to her death alongside you.' Legolas said with a small chuckle.

'You would never understand, you treat your women with difference and give them air and graces to please you, like soft spoken dolls with few lines of pleasant words. In the east we have women as fierce as dragons and strong as trolls.' Vine said with a laugh' you would never catch Lin in clothes she couldn't fight in or bothering to hold a knife and spoon for her meals, she knows hunger, she knows of the dangers the inability to move can cause.'

'I see.' Legolas said thinking over what Vine had said about clothes, dresses were slightly hard to move in a times. 'Alas I have not the ability to barter with you for what we do not have.'

'Then she is free?' Vine cried out in dismay "do you have any indication of where she may have gone?'

'No news has reach us of her for some time, not since the mountains.' Legolas lied calmly he felt the knife he had tucked away on his belt acutely against his side.

'She will be the death of us, she is flawed with directions that one always wondering off into the unknown and never knowing her way back. Months we have chased her and thousand trails have we past though.' Vine patted his horse's neck and looked sideways at the elf. 'We had hoped she had gone into the dark wood.'

'You are fond of her to come so far.' Legolas stated his tongue bitterer for it.

'Make no mistake, I would search so even for a worthy foe elf,' Vine grumbled as he sped up his horse to join the line of men.

The hills were barren and grey as they crossed to the mountain side and a stillness lay on the land. After some time riding by himself Legolas dismounted deciding to rejoin Gimli, as soon as his feet hit the ground he could sense them coming from the vibrations in the earth. He could feel the claws digging into the earth and the steady pace of their pursuers. Sprinting up the hillside he looked out only too late.

'Legolas?' Aragorn called inquiringly to what the elf could see only to watch as a Warg overcame his friend. However with the grace of the elven kind Legolas was blessed with Aragorn watched his friend stab the Orc rider in the neck with one of his daggers before leaping away from the hungry mouth of its mount and shoot an arrow into the wargs brain. Which gave one last howl before it fell into the silence of death.

'Wargs from Isengard.' Legolas said grimly, looking at the long line of defensives women and children. Aragorn showed a brief moment of panic before shooting out orders to the Riddamark.

'How many can your eyes see legolas?' Aragorn asked as the solider moved to guard their citizens.

'Ai, perhaps a dozen on the horizon, yet more I fear are on their way.' Legolas answered his bow ready an arrow notched.

Too soon were the wags upon them Orc and Wag spun over the line of men and killing innocents as they went. Aragorn and the men of Rohan were quick to action, fighting alongside Legolas and Gimli who had dismounted and been engaging the Orc on foot when possible.

The Wargs were defeated and those with riders still alive hastily retreated as Legolas and Gimli looked over the scene a chilling realization came to their disbelieving eyes. Aragorn was missing, he was nether among those standing nor among the dead upon the grass. With concern the pair searched the area

A chocking sound came from a Orc not far from the clif as Gimli rang out in his booming deep dwarf voice 'Aragorn!'

Legolas was quick to catch the sound and first to grab the Orc by the collar. 'What do you find so amusing?' he asked the Orc coldly. In his mind Legolas could already see the answer the Orc riders' leg was struck with the knife from Aragorn boot and the scraping of the dirt showed that a wag had tumbled over the cliff at least.

The Orc merely chocked on his own blood the spear in his guts burning him as his body went into shock nerves twitched as his intestines filled with blood.

'Speak and I will ease your passing!' Gimli said grimly his eyes burning with malice.

'Fool took a tumble off the cliff with the beast.' The Orc chocked out as its eyes glazed over.

'You lie!' Legolas said fiercely fear of such truth blinding him.

The Orc said no more and gave none but its last death rattling breath into the air as its cruel existence ended.

The pair looked over the cliff, even the elf's eyes scanning the land below could not see Aragorn's body, a small hope lived briefly in the elf's heart only to be destroyed.

'Come, we must go,' Eomer said putting a hand on the dwarfs shoulders 'none could have survived such a fall. We leave the dead.'

'We can't just leave him!' Gimli cried out.

'Most like he has a better burial then the man who lay on the ground the currents may have even carried him to fairer shores then these.' Eomer said trying to comfort the couple and falling short.

A rustling was heard and all turned to see Vine the tall easterling looting the bodies of the dead and handing things over to passersby to carry. Weapons were more precious than the dead who had carried them during such times.

The dwarf and elf stared at the man with unseeing eyes each looked to argue yet as the mass of men started to moved out they not only felt out of place among them, but frozen to their core by their ability to move on. Such was the lot of mortal men, to always move forward with purpose leaving all behind.

Legolas and Gimli left to follow Théoden to helms deep a bitter wound in their hearts as they turned from the cliff where Aragorn had fallen. The Orc's body stood alone its hand that had been clutched at its side in a fist loosened and brought forth a small glittering treasure to the light of day, that went unnoticed save for one pair of dark keen eyes.

With this loss Legolas finally understood the mortal way, for he felt it, within his breast a great grief and he knew it would change him. He no longer begrudged Aragorn his time with the fair lady of Rohan. No longer did a feel anger towards Aragorn for forsaking the bounty of Arwen's love. Truly the man had spoken when he said he could only ever have brought her grief and death. Legolas held the gem of the evening star and felt it cold against his hand, he hoped she had sailed away and he would not have to bare such tidings to her in this barren land.

At the gate of the great mountain strong hold Legolas felt his heart turn to ice, every inch was grey stone and the outer defenses seemed to be in need of repair. It was a dead end of high unyielding stone

The men that the king had said would be meeting them were a very small force indeed and many seemed too old for service and other far too young. Legolas looked around and found there was none more skilled here than those they had brought. The power of men that Boromir had always boasted of during their travels seemed a long ago dream, the elf only hoped there would be more men for Gandalf to summon. Gimli had run off to fix what he could along with the other craftsmen, the stone walls were not fixed from the last siege they had withstood and weaknesses were a plenty in the cracking rock.

Legolas found himself being followed throughout helms deep, he could feel it and yet when he looked about him there were so many pairs of frightened staring eyes that he couldn't find the culprit. He found himself getting annoyed by the presence and decided to stay in one spot along the high wall and stare out into the soon to be battle field below.

'You elves are hard kind to follow.' Vine said with a slight huff, his accent gave him away instantly. Legolas turned and found a hand filled with his own arrows from the attack with the orc's earlier in the easterling's hand. 'Seemed a shame to leave them, need all we can get from the looks of things.'

'You have my thanks.' Legolas said taking the arrows, thoughts of Aragorn burned in his mind. 'Leave the dead' was carved into his mind along with the sound of rushing water. Gimli had been quick to busy himself with the walls defenses making the keep as ready as he could before the blows of the Orc came upon the doors. No such distraction was there for him amongst this grey rock governed my man.

'Do I?' Vine said with a cattish smile 'well then you won't mind me asking how you came by that little paring knife of yours?'

'Indeed I do.' Legolas said grumpily, wishing to be alone.

'Mina is a useless woman at times.' Vine said his hand clenching the stone wall 'She should have used her womanly ways to get the full story out of you. Is Lin still alive? I cannot see her allowing you to come so far with it if she was living.'

Legolas sighed as he looked at the tense man before him and noddle 'Aye that she is.' The image of Lin came to his mind of her stomping around the forest looking for it dragging her guards with her and he almost could feel a smile coming upon him.

'So you have stolen if off her?' Vine said with a laugh 'I bet she's as angry as an Orc over its loss.'

'Who are you?' Legolas asked despite himself, he couldn't help but feel strange around this man, he was tall for a man and broad of shoulder yet it seemed to him that the man had muscles in places that were not entirely human places.

'Vine.' The easterling answered, his black eyes studying the elf carefully 'you already know that. What you want to know is what I am.'

'Perhaps.' Legolas said, he could feel the ink on his chest every time he thought about her, his elven skin and his memory of that moment was powerful enough to make him want to look at the mark and see if it had indeed been remade.

'Interesting, I don't know the word for it.' Vine said with a sigh and rubbed a hand though his short hair. 'I'm a shadow of days long past.'

'Riddles at a time like this?' Legolas said looking over the man with a puzzlement.

'You could use the distraction of a good riddle, keeps the mind off your troubles and were about to have a lot of trouble by the looks of it.' Vine said with another chuckle, he looked over the elf as counting the arrow at twenty-one added, 'you have good aim with those arrows even if you are an elf. I hope they last the night.'

'Knife work is not strange to me.' Legolas said his grey eyes narrowing with anger.

'Never said it was.' Vine said and turned on his heel whistling as he jumped down the steps to a landing below.

**A**ragorn woke sputtering water from his noise, looking around he noticed how lucky he was to be alive. He reached for the pendant of his lost love and found it lost as well and with a grim face, did he endure the long trek towards helms deep alone, in the wild. His dreams had been pleasant and yet terrible, Arwen was alive but the darkness was trying to take her life. His stubborn love had thrown her immortality away and the dark lord had seized upon the opening to do him harm. Now Aragorn felt as though an arrow had punctured his heart, each beat was broken with desperate fear as he forced himself to walk the long road to Rohan ahead.

On the road he heard by his mortal ears the distant sound of marching boot. Steel

Once the gates of helms deep were before him he finally breathed deeper and felt the tiredness of his limbs be given new life. He dragged himself up the steps Arwen was failing and he could no longer hide away from his true self.

At the top of the stairs Aragorn met familiar grey eyes and as he stumbled the elf caught him and wide smile came over their faces.

'You're late.' Legolas said keeping Aragorn upright one arm gently holding him up.

'I am just in time.' Aragorn corrected ', for I have seen what is coming and we must be ready.'

'Out of my way! Out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!' Aragorn heard a ruff voice declared loudly followed by a fierce hug from a pair of strong although short arms. Legolas had smiled as he watched the dwarf bat out of his way so he could hug Aragorn. The Dwarf looked to be near tears and the elf found he himself had be equally moved by the return of their leader.

'Gimli I am glad to see you on your legs, for we must make haste to the king for I have news that he must hear quickly for the hour grows late indeed.' Aragorn said returning the hug yet a grim faced he had become at his own words.

'Then let us hope the fates have not brought you back to us for better sport!' Gimli said and with a quick wipe of his face on his sleeve he turned and helped Legolas lead Aragorn into the keep.

Hours past in council with the king as the number of the enemy was tallied and all hope seemed fragile and fleeting.

A horn sounded in the valley that belonged to no Orc, dwarf of man and lifted the hearts of our heroes. Aragorn rushed out of the meeting to sand before the wall and look down at the arrival of nearly three hundred elven warriors. The men about the wall stared in wonder at the sight, struck dumb by it.

'Open the gates!' Aragorn called down to the men of Rohan, as king Théoden looked down upon the elves before his gates with wonder. Legolas and Gimli rushed to greet the elven troops at the gate.

'Long ago our kin fought and died together, we are here to honor that.' Hadir said gracefully to the men surrounding him Aragorn moved to take his offered hand then thought better of it and hugged the poor elf in his joy. Gimli inclined his head in greeting and gave a grin but offered no words to the warden or his men knowing Legolas and Aragorn's need to news was greater than his own, for he was certain his lady was in good health with in her woods guarded by her lord.

'Well met Hadir,' Legolas greeted the elf happily, his eyes scanning the faces of the elven troop. A slight hope now blossoming in his mind.

'_Your eyes betray you my friend, two of our number she has taken with her into your homely wood. She would not come with us after she had council from Mithrandir_.' Hadir said quickly as Legolas turned stony eyes to him. The elf quickly put a sympatric arm on Legolas shoulder. _'It is for the best you part ways, that mortal is as aggressive as a feral hound scenting blood.'_

'_At least she is not here, facing Ten thousand Orc!_' Seregon cried out grumpily. The younger elf was dressed in full battle armor his face looked clam save for the wideness of his eyes that gave truth to his frightened mind set.

'_I assumed you would be one of the two to go with her_.' Legolas said with a frown at the cowardly elf.

'_Aye and I would have one save for the fact that I am apparently not skilled enough in politics or arms to go_.' Seregon said with a heated glare towards Hadir who rolled his eyes.

'_Orphan is stronger then you, he also has lived long enough to know some of the great forest and the dangers it possess. He will see your friends to the Brown wizard and you can be of more use here_.' Hadir said sternly before walking past them towards Aragorn who desperately wished to speak with him.

'_She wanted to come you know_.' Seregon said grabbing Legolas arm before he could turn away. _'She wanted to come fight Orc it took the wizard nearly two hours to get her to listen to him. She kept muttering about the Orc's and how it would make a fine legend! Do all easterling feel like war is a game?' _

'_Those I have met seem to be so_.' Legolas answered his features. '_How did the wizard convince her to not come?' _

'_You may not like it. In fact I'm sure you won't_.' Seregon said the elf radiated nervousness.

'What do he do?' Legolas asked surprised

'_He told her that if she went and did her duty and saved your people, you would consent to claim her_.' Seregon said hastily.

'Mithrandir!' Legolas cried in outrage along with a string of curses causing Aragorn and Gimli to look sharply about them and the elven soldiers to smile.

Helms deep was a hive of busy men running around and preparing for the coming hours and perhaps days of battle. The tongues of the Riddamark were wagging with the arrival of the elves and the easterling had been greedy for any news that could lead them to their friend. Vine had watched with great interest as Legolas and the other elves chatted before turning back with his Intel towards the caves where he overheard a small portion of the elven conversations. Elvish was not his first tongue, nor he second yet his father had enjoyed many kinds of wives and had taught his sons how to at the very last woo a woman in every tongue known in middle earth.

'I thought you be more hopeful.' Mina said as she came to the front from the caves to search out Lin and big woven basket filled her arms, almost too heavy for her to carry. 'We now know she is indeed headed for Mirkwood.'

'Hope is for the weak, like you and the other fools here.' Vine said tiredly, his hand steadying Mina as she walked down the stair case and almost missed stepped.

'We have found her trail.' Mina said happily passing Hama without a hello causing the guard to follow in confusion.

'In time for us to die here among the men of Rohan. Lan's fanciful plans will go to ruin. Who knows what dealings she has had with the elves! One bares her named knife.' Vine said quietly, watching Hama out of the corner of his eye. Vine placed a hand on Mina hip just to watch the guard tense in anger. 'She also may not wish to aid us.' He muttered under his breath.

'Don't be absurd! The elves have most likely been given the slip after giving her a hard time, Lin is not so easily corrupted as that! She won't make friendly with the elves. She has always thought them weak and beneath notice since they are sailing away from these lands. I remember her saying Mina what's the point in fighting an opponent whose heart isn't in it? Now Vine you have to stop being so you and start being a hero.' Mina lectured moving the grain basket along the line towards the store room. Vine smiled as Minas hands brushed his while he past her the next basket to go in and with a wink to Hama who stood nearby he planted a kiss on to Minas red chapped lips. Mina paused in shock, she had never before experienced a kiss from a man, having spent most of her blooming youthful days as Lin's slave.

'Ai.' Mina cried out as Vine's tongue licked her numb lips, she blushed and quickly jumped away. She fidgeted and smoothed out her skirts as the men and women stared at her. Mina saw Vine shake his head with suppressed laughter and remembered where and who she was in this kingdom. A sinking feeling came to her stomach as she looked up and saw a familiar face in the crowed.

'Mina?' Hama asked his voice shaking slightly from emotions many of them dark. Mina looked helplessly at him and her mouth open and closed without so much as a breath escaping her. Hama then turned on his heel muttering something in his native tongue as he left a dark glare towards Vine and all those around him.

'You had best go after him if you wish to bed him.' Vine said watching the man disappear. 'He may not last the night after all and if he dose he'll be looking for a woman, unless you'd rather be mine of course?'

'Don't say such things you snake!.. Hama!' Mina said upset as she ran after Hama her heart pounding.

Vine laughed as he watched Mina run after the guard, a figured he saw then sitting on a bale of water, a small figure with long black hair and blue eyes. The Spector had laughed with him a load roaring laugh that lack grace of refinement and only expressed true amusement, it was a laugh he knew well.

'You're a sprit now come to plague me eh?' Vine said softly in his own language so none of the western men understood him.

'Such trouble you bring one of mine. Are you that frustrated my shadow that you must play games? Why not kill them all, such warm flesh, all waiting to be devoured?' asked the ghost Lin of Vines mind.

'I am going mad!' He muttered and turned from the Spector. It was not the first time he had seen someone who was not there often he dreamed of his wives and his children even during the had been plagued on his travels with visions and dreams he was sure were not of his making. Often he wished to speak with Lindawell or any other easterling to find out if they had felt the pressure of another mind on the land. Lin would draw markings on his shoulders sometimes to protect him from his fears and senses.

'Mad, while you've never been truly stable my shadow beast.' it said coming out of its laughter with that grim thought.

Vine growled at the air where the Spector had stood and quickly turned on his heel and wandered off muttering darkly to himself.

Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli watched as the big easterling left to follow the maid with a chuckle. Théoden had watched the display with little amusement a strange glint in his eyes, as he watched the ghostly figure dissipate.

'Something foul has breached the walls.' Théoden said to Aragorn 'long have I been blinded by spells and poisons words, now I can see more than I have right to.'

'What did you see, that we did not?'

'A sprit hunts the thief, although what it said I cannot say I was not gifted with hearing as well as sight it seems.' The king said softly.

'Then we shall ask him what it said.' Aragorn said simply

'It is most likely a victim of his hunting him from beyond the grave Aragorn I doubt it will have said anything of interest other than that he parish in agony among the walls.' Gimli growled out Dwarvish pride unforgiving to the man's words.

Aragorn ignored his friend's remark and proceeded to the task of finding out about this Spector and its purpose. Legolas and Gimli watched him go with a sigh they had already helped him get new armor on the man and soup in or what they were saying was soup into him, still he looked worse for ware and darker then he had before.

Aragorn had past though many paths in the deep and could find no sign of the man in question, he had disappeared into the shadows and Aragorn felt his heart begin to race until he found the man sitting in the dark caverns next to a pool of water. Leathers and armour littered the ground and Aragorn watched in fascination as the large man stood naked in the pool of water his muscles contracting as pain riddled his body while he used a sharp blade to carve the Blind warrior marking into his shoulder blade. A piece of cloth covered Vines howls for echoing in the cave to the men outside, Aragorn however could hear the snarling low sound that no man should be able to make and he felt his blood turn cold.

At the sound of his retreating footsteps Vines head turned to face Aragorn his eyes reflecting the light of the tunnels opening.

'What do you want?' Vine snarled at Aragorn pulling the cloth from his mouth.

'I was concerned the King saw you talking to a spirit and I came to..' Aragorn said only to fall short as the man came closer his head tilted to one side, keeping it from reaching the roof of the cave.

'You came to make sure I wasn't losing my mind.' Vine said with a bitter laugh. 'It would take more than a Wizard to beat me, little man, so take your concern else wear. After all I am not the one wasting time falling off cliffs.'

'Do you require more makings?' Aragorn asked after some time of staring the easterling down.

'no.' Vine smirked as he answered and not looking away from a challenge even in eye contact came forward into Aragorn's personal space.

As Aragorn could feel the drips of water falling from Vines hair onto his face as he glared u at the man Aragorn blinked. It was all the submission Vine needed to step back from him. Aragorn stared at the retreating figure as Vine gathered up his clothes the light of the tunnels entrance only highlighted the easterling's imposing figure.

'Why did you have the marking before if you are from the east?' Aragorn asked breaking the silence.

'Do you believe in gods?' Vine asked with a laugh at Aragorn's worried look 'I do, in the east each mark is a symbol of the gods, given to those they favour to wear them, no gods favour me Ranger.'

With those words Aragorn raised an eyebrow and watched as the man gracefully walked out of the cave leaving him with more questions than answers. As the easterling right hand was clean save for one bloody index finger.

As Aragorn left the cave he found he had been followed to the caves. The lady Eowyn stood by the cave entrance a hand on the stone as she peered in.

'My lord you have returned to us, merciful be the gods this day.' She said softly and Aragorn found with some guilt that her eyes had been red rimmed with grief over his assumed death. Yet more sorrow did he feel for the lady at his fickle heart decision, Legolas had been right to warn off such early on attachments with such uncertainly concerning Arwen's ship.

'My lady.' he said softly his mind grasping for the words he needed to say as she looked adoringly up at him. He had seen her face change from frozen with fear to loving and full of life in the past few days and the rush of youth was upon her. Young love was often the hardest to part with if he remembered correctly.

'You must speak with my uncle!' she declared jarring him from his thoughts as he grabbed hold of his arm gently ', he will not let me fight! He wishes me to remain in the caves as a useless burden. You have seen I have skill with a blade if you vouch for me he will have no more doubts of that I am sure.'

'It is true I have seen you're skill with the sword, yet you have not the practise of true combat.' Aragorn said trying to soften the blow of his answer 'Your uncle is right to ask you to defend the women in the caves Eowyn. Battles such as this one are not won by skill, they are won by chance. Fate is not a kind mistress.'

'I would fight and die alongside you my lord.' Eowyn said grieved by the words she had heard, for it was Aragorn she had told days ago of her fears to be locked away in a cage until use and old age had deserted her and all hope of glory gone from her grasp.

'I know, for your bravery and worthiness is unquestionable.' Aragorn said placing a calming hand on her shoulder. 'However I cannot undo your uncles and king's love of you, my lady nor would I do him any harm.' With one last look into her blue eyes Aragorn sighed and his right hand stroked away a small tear as he whispered in the air 'I'm sorry.'

'Aragorn!' Eowyn called out wildly, as Aragorn fled from the cave. His boot steps hollow in her heart for she knew he was saying goodbye and the fear of losing him gripped her heart again although it burned with the desire for battle. Her chest felt heavy and she wished more than anything she had been born a man into this cruel world the gods had abandoned.

Hours past and the men waited along the wall, the sun had disappeared and the stars were hidden by clouds that rumbled above them before unleashing rain upon them. Cold and unyielding rain pelted the stones and caused hearts to freeze long before the enemies were in sight. The elves seemed the only ones unaffected by the rain, standing still as statues and at times peering into the darkness with an intensity greater then any man could muster. The conversation had quickly come about in the group as Legolas pointed out that in such heavy armour, now weighted down with rain the men and dwarf were sure to be too slow to keep up with the fighting.

'Besides I don't have to move Orc charge ahead stupidly into my blade. I will mostly likely still have energy, while your stupendous movements have tired you out and you're sat inside with the women on your elven backside.' Eomer said smugly to the elf.

'Anyone can out last an elfling with only a quiver of arrows.' Gimli said with a laugh at the startled expression on Lin face, she hadn't heard the dwarf come in. Legolas remained leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest, his expression that had been careful before looked bored.

'Shall we place a wager?' Legolas asked a smug look on his face. Lin looked the elf over it amazed her how fast he had gone from fearful to angry, to teasing. If he had been a man she would have assumed this was his heightened emotions from the coming battle. Nerves were just as deadly as an arrow during the quiet before the enemies fall upon them.

'A dwarf never backs down from a challenge.' Gimli said a grin and a bright gleam in his eyes.

'Then the one who kills the most Orc wins.' Legolas said happily stepping out of the small room his neck felt complete relief.

'If any of us manage to live.' Seregon said grimly looking out at the mass of armed forces approaching them on swift feet.

Aragorn smiled at his companions' comments but held no part in their conversation, waiting out the coming of the storm quietly.

'What would we win?' Vine asked with a sly smile, the others looked each other over then themselves began trying to think of something to wager with. 'I for one would put this up to any who could beat my score.' A gasp was heard from Gimli that made Aragorn look up to see what the easterling was holding. Before his eyes Aragorn saw the lost evening star, held aloft in the hands of the brute who was bedeviled if not a devil himself.

.


End file.
